Whatever It Takes
by CherryCrush23
Summary: Nathan is a student at NYU and is on the basketball team. His life has always gone a certain way until one night he has a dream about a mystery girl. From then on he wants to do whatever it takes to find her.
1. Adonis and Aphrodite

**Summary: Nathan Scott has the perfect life, he lives in New York City with his brother and best friend and is attending NYU. One night he has a dream about a girl he's never met before and he is determined to find her. When he does he has to convince her that they could be something real.**

**Quote:**

**House: Candy **_**canes**_**? Are you mocking me?**

**Chapter 1: Adonis and Aphrodite **

Nathan Scott stood in the middle of yet another party. He didn't know half of the people there but, hell, he didn't care. This was what his life was like, an endless supply of parties and girls. He, his brother Lucas and his best friend Jake ruled the campus, everyone knew who they were. They were practically NYU royalty.

Nathan filled up his red plastic cup from the keg in the kitchen and went back out to where Lucas was talking to some girls. "Hey Nate," Lucas yelled, "come here!" Nathan made his way over to where his brother was standing, "Nate, I want you to meet some people."

Nathan looked at the girls standing in front of him. _Tonight just got a lot more interesting, _he thought. He flashed the infamous Scott smirk and the girls practically swooned.

People didn't refer to Nathan Scott as Adonis for no reason. He had looks to kill and he knew that, he used it to his advantage all the time. He had dark raven hair which in the sun looked like a dark brown. He had the most amazing blue eyes you would ever see and the perfect body. He could get anyone he wanted, anytime he wanted.

"I'm Nathan Scott," he said to the girls and they all smiled back, "but you probably already knew that."

Of course they did, what was the point in pretending they didn't. "I'm Rachel," the red head girl said back. _She'll do for tonight, I hope she's not the clingy type._

The rest of the night was spent drinking and playing hard to get with the Rachel girl. He knew her type. She was the kind that would sleep with anyone to prove she could get anyone. He knew it would be a blow to her ego when he dumped her in the morning. Not that he cared. He never cared.

Nathan sat on the couch in the living room when Rachel walked over to him. "There you are," she said in her high pitched voice. Nathan inwardly cringed at the sound. "Here I am," he said back.

"I was looking for you."

"You found me."

"So," she said sitting down extra close to him, "I was thinking, maybe you'd want to leave early and, go back to my room, my roommates not gonna be there."

He smirked back at her, "I say, that's a smart idea," he stood up with her behind him and they walked to her dorm.

The second they got to her room she was all over him. He was used to it. It was almost like a game to him. A game of make believe.

Make believe that he was really happy with this life. He had gotten really good at pretending this was what he liked. He slept with random girls all the time and broke their hearts, he pretended like he wanted the life of a player. At first he did, but eventually it got old.

Every night was the same for him, like all of the girls were faceless, he never really knew anyone.

Sometimes he wondered if he would meet that girl that was going to turn his world around. That one girl that would be his kick in the ass to start something real.

Rachel was pulling him towards her and kissing him. He kissed her back but felt nothing. He knew in the morning he would forget all about her.

After sleeping with her he laid in her bed with her next to him. She was sleeping so he knew this would be the perfect time for him to leave. He got dressed and slipped his shoes back on.

He didn't bother with a note with some lame excuse, what was he going to say? _'Yeah, I'm an ass and was only using you. Sorry.'_ Normally he would leave a note saying this was fun, lets do it again which really meant, 'you weren't that great, don't expect a call from me.'

Nathan made his way back to his room and through his door. He collapsed on the bed and looked over at the clock near his bed. 3:23. Seamed about right. He knew he had classes tomorrow but, he didn't care.

Tomorrow would be spent in his room sleeping off his hang over.

Soon Nathan fell into a deep sleep.

_Nathan stood at the three point line bouncing the ball in his hands. He twirled it in his hands before shooting it towards the basket. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the ball going through the hoop. He opened his eyes with a smirk as he saw the girl standing before him. She caught the ball as it bounced near her._

_She passed the ball over to him and he said, "what's your name?"_

"_What's yours?"_

"_You don't already know?"_

"_Should I?"_

"_Most people do."_

"_You seem pretty confident with yourself." She walked closer to him and he began to get more nervous in her presence. That never happened to him. _

_She was beautiful, and Nathan Scott never called a girl beautiful, but she was. She had blonde hair with layers in it. But it wasn't the typical fake blonde he saw most of the time. She had honey blonde hair and brown eyes._

_She wasn't tall, maybe 5'4 or 5'5. He liked being able to tower over her as she stood before him. "I see why they call you Adonis."_

"_Does that make you Aphrodite?"_

"_You know about Aphrodite."_

"_She was the goddess of Love and Beauty. You've got the beauty part down." He noticed as she blushed at his words and he wanted to be the only one to have that affect on her._

_She smiled and took the ball from his hands. "So, I guess you're pretty good at this basketball thing."_

"_Pretty good? I'm the best."_

"_You really do have an ego."_

"_Yeah I kinda do don't I?" She smirked at him and tossed the ball back in his direction. He caught it in his hands and looked back at her. She smiled and gestured to the hoop, "let's see what you're made of Scott."_

"_So you do know who I am."_

"_I never said I didn't."_

"_You still haven't told me your name."_

"_Maybe you have to earn it."_

_He smiled and shot the ball towards the hoop again and it went through. "What does that earn me?" he asked as he went to get the ball. "Nothing yet, that could've been a lucky shot."_

_He shot it again and it went through. He looked back at her and she shook her head, "nope."_

_He shook his head and grabbed the ball from her hands. "What's it gonna take?"_

"_I don't know, it depends on whether or not I think you're really worth it."_

"_So I can't just tell you I am?"_

"_No, because of course you'd say that."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_Cause you want to know my name that badly."_

"_Now you're pretty sure of yourself."_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_No, you've been trying to impress me with you're skills at the game. So I know you want to know my name. But I'm not telling."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's like a game for me, you struggling to get what you want, it's kinda fun to watch."_

_He walked closer to her and dropped the ball by their feet. "For every shot I make you give me a letter in your name."_

"_Alright, you wanna play with me? Game on Scott."_

_He smirked as he picked up the ball again. She walked up to the top of the bleachers and watched him. She watched him shoot the ball and watched as it bounced off the rim and back to him. She shook her head and laughed, "nice miss."_

_He shook his head and grabbed the ball again. He twirled the ball in his hands and shot it at the hoop and again, it missed. He didn't know what was wrong with him, normally this would be a simple shot to make. She was making him nervous and knowing he was trying for the chance to know who she was, was putting more weight on his shoulders._

_He shot the ball again and again it missed. "Come on Nathan," she said and he felt a shiver go down his spine at the sound of his name from her lips, "I thought you wanted to know my name." _

_She walked back down the bleachers and back on to the court. She caught the ball as it bounced off the wall towards them. She walked over to where he was standing and dropped the ball._

_She put her hands on his chest and leaned up towards his lips, his mouth was now centimeters away from hers. She pressed her lips to his and he let out a sigh against her mouth. She pulled away, "H," she said and kissed him again. _

"_What?"_

"_You wanted a letter from my name, even though you missed all three times, I'm giving them to you anyway. E."_

_He smirked as he captured her lips again. She pulled away, "keep in mind these aren't in order," she said._

"_Do you enjoy torturing me?"_

"_It is kinda fun." She kissed him again and then pulled away, "A."_

_She smiled at him and was about to kiss him again when there was a loud buzzing sound from the score board._

Nathan's eyes shot open and his hand automatically went to his the off button on his alarm clock. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach and put his face in his pillow.

The girl from his dream was still in his head and he could still see what she looked like. He wondered if she was real. Was there a possibility that she was an actual person? He wanted to be able to find whoever she was, he knew, somewhere inside him, he knew she was real.

He let out a frustrated sigh and said, "damn it," into his pillow.

"What?" Lucas asked tiredly from his bed.

"Nothing."

"Obviously it wasn't nothing. What's goin on?"

"I was just having a really good dream."

"I don't want to know."

"Not one of those kinds perv. There was just this girl and, it seemed so real."

"Speaking of girls, how was the red head?"

"It was, it was whatever."

"Not that great, huh?"

"I'm just not that into it. So did you find any girl last night."

"I did as a matter of fact. Her name is Brooke Davis, she's gorgeous. Wait until you see her."

"What she look like?"

"She's got dark brown hair, and dark eyes, she's got dimples."

"It's not her," Nathan mumbled to himself.

"What? What's not her."

"Nothing."

"You're being really weird, did somebody slip you something last night?"

"You're funny."

"I know, but seriously, what's up with you."

"Just thinking about the girl from my dream."

"Why it was a dream, she's probably not real."

"Yeah I know."

"Oh, we're goin out tonight, Chase wants to introduce us to his new girlfriend."

"Ok, whatever."

Nathan rolled back onto his stomach and rested his head on his pillow. The girl in his dream seemed so real, there was no way she wasn't. He needed to find her. He would drive himself crazy if he didn't.

**There's the first chapter, let me know what you think so far! Thanks and please review!**

**Em**


	2. And if you go, I wanna go with you

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**WOW! Can I just start by saying that you guys are AWESOME! I have never gotten that many reviews on the first chapter of a story before! 23 reviews on the first chapter, I'm glad you all like this story so much, I honestly didn't think anyone would be that interested in it. Anyway, thanks a billion for all of your reviews!**

**Quote:**

**Chapter 2: And If You Go, I Wanna Go With You**

Haley James sat in her dorm room with her ipod in listening to 'This Is For Keeps' by The Spill Canvas. Both of her roommates were out and she was bored to say the least. She'd been sitting there for a while now with nothing to do.

She saw her guitar in the corner of the room and picked up. She began to play along as best she could and sang along with the words.

**The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
as I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever**

This was a song she'd listened to many times and knew all of the lyrics. She didn't notice as the door opened and someone watched her sing and play her guitar.

**As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?**

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love

My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer now  
and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down

Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally will live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)

Haley sang the rest of the song and heard clapping from over by the door. She quickly pulled out her headphones and set her guitar down. "Damn it," she said and put her hand over her heart, "you scared me."

"That was really good Hales."

"What?"

"You're singing."

"Oh, you weren't supposed to hear that."

"Why?"

"Coz you listen to great music all day and then you hear me and I must not be anywhere near as good."

"Are you kidding, Haley, you really do have a gift for music."

"Thank you Peyton. I think I'll leave the singing up to someone better."

Haley got up to put her guitar back in the corner of her room. She plugged her ipod into her iHome so it would charge and sat back on her bed. Peyton walked over to her and sat down at the desk chair near the computer.

"What have you been doing all day?" Peyton asked. Haley shook her head, "this," she said motioned to her iPod.

"Don't you have class?"

"At 12."

"Oh, hey so who's song was that?"

"That I was singing?"

"Yeah."

"This is for keeps by The Spill Canvas."

"It was good."

"Gavin DeGraw comes out with his new CD today."

"I know," Peyton said and pulled it out of her bag, "I already got it." Haley laughed as Peyton seemed so excited to be getting a new CD.

Peyton and Haley both came to NYU to study music, and Peyton was also taking a few classes on art. They shared a connection through music. Music was an escape for them. They had both lost their mothers when they were young.

Haley's mother died of cancer when she was 15. Haley lived with her dad and her siblings, she was the youngest. They all wanted her to have a life they couldn't. They only wanted the best for the baby of the family.

Peyton's mom died in a car accident when she was 10. She was on her way to pick up Peyton from school and was running late. She went through a red light and was side swept by another car. Peyton was raised by her father. She's an only child.

Haley rested her head back against her pillow and a few minutes later the door to their room swung open. In walked bubbly Brooke Davis, their roommate. "Hey roomies!" Haley smiled and Peyton laughed. "You're happy," she said, "did you do something slutty?"

"I'm not that happy."

"Let's be a little more Gilmore Girls, how about?" Haley said and laughed, "what's up Penelope."

"I have a date this weekend!"

"With?" Peyton asked and crooked an eyebrow.

"Lucas Scott."

"The blonde hottie, dude!" Haley said and smiled at her friend.

Brooke met Haley and Peyton in her freshmen year. Even though she had both her parents, she felt like an orphan. They would rather throw money at her and send her on her way that actually spend time with her. Brooke had a bright personality and would never let you see when she was feeling hurt. There were times when she let her walls down and you saw the real her. But that only happened around people she trusted.

"I know right?!" the happy brunette said.

Haley was happy for her friend but she was also a little worried. It wasn't a secret that Lucas and his brother were known for sleeping with girls and breaking their hearts. She didn't want that to happen to Brooke. She'd been hurt before and she didn't need it again.

"That's great Davis," Peyton said and lightly hit her friend in the arm.

"You need a boy P. Sawyer," Brooke said.

"I do not."

"You don't have one, so yes, you do."

"I do not need one, you know it is possible to be happy without having a boyfriend."

"I'm confused, you want a girlfriend?"

"No! I'm just saying I can be single and still be happy!"

"Oh, right, I knew that."

"Uh huh."

Haley stood up and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I gotta go, I've got class, I'll see you guys later, I'm going out with Chase tonight."

"Meeting his friends?"

"Yep."

"See ya later!" Brooke yelled as Haley walked out the door to go to her next class.

She walked in the large classroom and found a seat next to her friend Skills. He was friends with Chase and his friends, so when Haley met him, they automatically hit it off.

"Hey," she said and sat next to him. He looked over at her and smiled, "hey Hales, I hear you're goin out with Chase, Me and the guys tonight."

"Yep, you heard right."

"Well the guys are cool, you'll like em'"

"Well if you're friends with them then they must be cool."

Nathan laid in bed and couldn't stop thinking about his dream girl. He knew he should be at class but he had other important things on his mind, plus a killer hangover. All he'd been doing was laying in bed and thinking about some girl. He didn't even know her name, or if she was real for that matter.

He knew she was, it was like fate sent her to him in a dream and it was his job to find her. That was the hard part. There was only thousands of people at NYU and millions of people in New York City and billions of people in the world. How hard could it be?

Nathan fell back onto his bed hoping to sleep away his hangover.

_Nathan sat at a table in a courtyard outside a large building with many classrooms inside. He looked up at the sky and noticed how it was dark and gray. It would rain soon._

_He was always one of the people who loved rain. Sometimes even more than sun. People thought that made him weird, but he always loved it._

"_You think it's gonna rain?" A voice asked him._

_He instantly recognized it and looked in front of him. There she was. The girl he met at the basketball court. "Looks like it."_

"_I love the rain, I'm one of those weird people who would rather have a rainy day than a sunny day."_

_He smiled at her and she shook her head, "what?" she asked._

"_You never did tell me your name."_

"_What makes you think you earned it?"_

"_What's it gonna take?"_

"_I don't know," she walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. He wanted so badly to kiss her. He'd wanted to kiss her since the first time he saw her standing in front of him._

"_So Nathan," she said, "what makes you think you deserve to know who I am?"_

"_I can't stop thinking about you for one."_

"_And?"_

"_All I can think about is kissing you." She smiled and moved closer to him. "Why should I believe I'm any different than any other girl you've ever been with?"_

"_I've never felt anything for any of those girls, with you, or without you, all I can think about is being with you."_

"_Maybe you've used that line on other girls."_

"_No," he said and shook his head, " you're different."_

"_Like, 'stop eating the paste' different?"_

_He laughed and shook his head, "no, like you make me smile and laugh and no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm around you." _

_She smiled and said, "Y."_

"_What? What do you mean why?"_

"_No, Y, another letter in my name."_

"_Oh, right." She stood up and put her hand out. He grabbed it and stood up next to her. "Dance with me?" she asked._

"_There's no music."_

"_So?"_

"_So what are we going to dance to?"_

"_Nothing." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waste. She rested her head against his hard chest._

_It was quiet until she began to sing, **"and if you go, I wanna go with you."**_

"_What?"_

"_I have to go," she said._

"_Why?"_

"_I just do, maybe you'll see me around."_

_There was a roar of thunder and rain began to pour down around them. She leaned in and kissed his lips and pulled away before he could deepen it anymore._

"_Bye Nathan." She smiled and turned around and began to walk away from him._

Nathan's eyes opened and he shot up in bed. He reached for his iPod and went to a song and began to play it.

**Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life**

Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life

Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that I'll never miss  
Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life

He listened until he got to a part that was all to familiar.

**And if you go, I wanna go with you**

He smiled and he knew that he was going to find whoever this girl was. He knew he had to.

Lucas walked into their room and saw Nathan sitting on his bed with his headphones in. "Did you even leave this room today?"

"What?" he asked and paused the song.

"Did you even leave the room today?"

"No."

"What are you doing."

"I had another dream about that girl."

"So, it doesn't mean anything."

"I think it does, I mean how could it not?"

"Nate, you're my brother and my best friend so when I tell you, you're crazy, don't get hurt feelings."

"Luke, don't you think it's odd that I've dreamt about this girl twice within a couple of hours?"

"No I don't think that's odd, I think you're odd. Get dressed we're going out with Chas and the guys soon."

"Luke-"

"Nathan, we'll talk about this later how about?"

"Whatever." Nathan put his iPod down and gathered clothes he would wear that night.

Lucas was dressed in a blue long sleeve collared shirt with red stripes and jeans. Nathan was wearing jeans and a black long sleeve button up with the sleeves rolled up with his black and white Adidas.

They walked to the restaurant/ bar that they would be meeting Chase at. They walked in and saw Chase at a table with Skills, Jake, Fergie, Junk and Mouth. They sat down at the table and Nathan said, "Chase, where's your girl? I thought we were meeting her."

"She went to get a drink refill. Oh and Nate, be nice to her, don't be a jerk."

"I'm always nice."

"There's regular nice and then there's Nathan nice, your type of nice usually ends with you sleeping with some girl. Don't sleep with my girlfriend."

"I won't, unless she's hot," he joked, "I'm gonna go get a beer, I'll be right back."

Nathan stood up and made his way over to the bar. He was standing behind a girl with blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She wore jeans that showed off her curves and red tank top with a black one under it. She wore black and white converse to top it off.

She took a hold of her drink and turned around. She ran into a hard chest and dropped her drink on the ground next to them. Luckily she didn't get any of her drink on herself or the guy she walked into.

"Shit," she said and looked down at the shattered glass on the ground, "I'm so sorry," she said and looked up at the guy.

Nathan's breath caught in his throat. It was his dream girl.

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks!**

**Em**


	3. In Love With A Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, that's what's making me update faster. I hope you all like this next chapter. I put in a lot of Naley and they're just talking and getting to know each other, so basically it's just a lot of fluff.**

**Chapter 3:**

She took a hold of her drink and turned around. She ran into a hard chest and dropped her drink on the ground next to them. Luckily she didn't get any of her drink on herself or the guy she walked into.

"Shit," she said and looked down at the shattered glass on the ground, "I'm so sorry," she said and looked up at the guy.

Nathan's breath caught in his throat. It was his dream girl.

"I'm the biggest klutz," she said and looked into the eyes of the guy in front of her, "I'm so sorry."

He could barley form a response, was she really standing in front of him right now? Was this just another dream?

"It, it's, it's ok," he stuttered. She smiled at him and said, "I'm just glad I didn't get any of it on you."

Chase walked over to them and put his arm around Haley's waste. "Everything ok?" he asked. Haley nodded and looked at him, "yeah, I just almost spilled all over," she looked at Nathan.

"Oh, Nathan."

"I almost spilled all over Nathan."

"Nate," Chase said, "this is the girl I wanted you to meet, Haley this is Nathan."

"Nice to meet you Nathan, like he said I'm Haley."

_Haley,_ Nathan thought, _shit she's his girlfriend? Why would I be having dreams about my friends girlfriend?_

Nathan smiled at her and shook her hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"You too, so you're Nathan Scott, does that make your brother Lucas Scott?"

"Yeah, what did he do to bother you?"

"Oh nothing, he's gotta date with my roommate this weekend."

"Your roommate's Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah, that's kinda weird she's going out with your brother."

"Yeah," he said and smiled at the girl standing before him.

"I'm gonna go back to the table before I do something else to embarrass myself," she said and kissed Chase on the lips and went back to the table.

Nathan looked back at Chase who was smiling as Haley made her way back to the table. "So… what do you think of her?"

_What do I think of her, well let's see, I think she's gorgeous and I want to kiss her and I don't care that you're standing there, that's what I think. _"She seems really nice, seems like you got a keeper."

"Yeah, she's great really, I think you'll really get to like her."

Nathan nodded his head and agreed, _I think I already do._ "Well we should probably go sit down, huh?"

Chase nodded and they made their way back over to the table where everyone was sitting. Haley was sitting next to where Nathan was sitting before he got up. He sat down next to her and rested his elbows on the table and looked at Lucas. Nathan mouthed, 'that's her.'

Lucas shook his head, "what?" he whispered.

'That's her,' he mouthed again and motioned to where Haley was sitting. Lucas shook his head again, he still didn't know what he was talking about.

Nathan pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Lucas. He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out to find he had a text from his brother. 'She's the girl from my dream, that's her.'

"What?" Lucas said, "that's crazy."

"It's true."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jake asked from across the table.

"Nothing," they both responded.

All through dinner Nathan listened to her talk and he couldn't believe she was really sitting next to him. She was even more beautiful than he dreamt, but that was the other thing. Why would he be dreaming about her?

Was it just some weird fate thing or was it something more than that. What he did know was that he did not want her to be with Chase. Sure, Chase was his good friend, but this girl, she… he didn't even know where to begin.

She had the most amazing smile he'd ever seen and he wanted her to always be smiling. Smiling or laughing, her laugh was beautiful and contagious. Nathan noticed how Whenever she smiled, everyone at the table smiled, how could they not. She could light up a room with just her smile.

He didn't know how any guy could just be her friend. How do you not fall for her? He'd only just met her, for real and he was already in deep.

Haley turned and looked at Nathan and said, "so you're from North Carolina?"

"Yeah, we're from a really small town."

"What's it called."

"Tree Hill."

"I've never heard of it."

"That's not surprising," Jake said, "it's a very small town."

"Are you from Tree Hill, too?"

"Yeah, we all got in on scholarship."

"Oh, well you guys must be really good as basketball."

"They're alright," Skills said, "no where near as good as me, but whatever. Except Nate maybe, he's definitely got the talent."

"How long have you been playing?" she asked bringing her attention back to the dark haired boy sitting next to her.

"Oh, since I was, 6 or 7, I think. My dad, he kinda well-"

"He pressures Nate a lot," Lucas said, "he wants to re-live his glory days through Nathan."

"I heard he was kinda harsh."

"A lot more than kinda."

"I'm sorry, that must suck."

"Yeah," Nathan said, "it helps that he's in Tree Hill and I'm here so he doesn't have such easy access to tear me down, but there is still the phone."

She smiled sympathetically at him gently put her hand on his arm. He instantly felt sparks shoot through him at her touch. He didn't know what it was about her, but he never wanted the felling he got around her to go away.

After dinner they were all going back to their dorms. Haley said goodbye to Chase as they reached his dorm. She leaned into him and kissed his lips for a few seconds. Nathan turned his head, he really didn't want to watch that.

Jake, along with Skills and the rest of the guys said their goodbyes and went to their dorms. Lucas went to run out to get more Coke and Gatorade for his and Nathan's dorm.

Haley and Nathan walked through a courtyard on their way to their dorm. They lived in the same building but they had never seen each other. At least not that they could remember.

"So, besides your dad pressuring you, did you like living in North Carolina?"

"Yeah, I mean, Luke and I spent most of our time with my uncle Keith and aunt Karen. My mom works a lot and it was kind of an escape to go hang out wit them, ya know?"

"Yeah, that's cool that you had them."

"Yeah, so where are you from?"

"Denver, Colorado."

"Did you like it there?"

"I love it there, but you know when the Real World was there it ruined it."

"Oh, were you worried you would see people you knew?"

"Totally, I was like, I'm gonna see people I went to high school with on there being those stupid groupie girls that went home with the guys."

"So did you see anyone you knew."

"Fortunately no, I'm surprised I didn't."

"What was your favorite thing about living in Colorado?"

"I don't know how to pick just one, but I think it was the changing weather. One day it could be really nice and sunny and the next it was a blizzard that would cancel school for like a week and a half. But my favorite is when it rains. When it rains, it rains, but I love it. I would love to have a nice rainy day here."

"I know what you mean, I love the rain."

"One of my friends from back home, her brother loves cold weather and he said he loved the snow and was gonna move to Alaska."

"That's taking it a bit far."

"That's what I think." She smiled as they continued their walk towards their dorm. "Is your brother, is he a good guy?"

"Luke, totally. Why?"

"He's going out with one of my best friends, I need to make sure that I approve."

"Well he's a really good guy, you don't have to worry about that."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you a good guy?"

"There are times when I want to be better. The other night I was really thinking about how there are things in my life that I hate and I wish I could change. So to answer your question, I try to be the best I can be."

"Fair enough."

They continued walking in a comfortable silence.

Haley liked Nathan. He was sweet and funny and not terrible to look at. She could easily talk to him and she knew they would be friends for a long time. She could just tell.

There was something about him that just seemed so familiar. She couldn't figure out what it was, but it was like she knew him from somewhere.

"You seem really familiar," she said and he looked down at her.

"I do?"

"Yeah, do you think we met or something?"

"I don't know, you seem really familiar too," _of course I have dreamt about you twice within a few hours but that's normal right?_

"What made you want to come to New York?" she asked, "why didn't you want to be a Blue Devil or a Tar Heel?"

"I don't know, I've always loved New York and I think I wanted to experience life in a big city instead of a small town, I think it was more of wanting to try something outside of North Carolina."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"What about you? Why didn't you want to be a Buffalo or a Ram."

"I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"You know the mascots, not very many people would remember them."

"I'm smart like that."

"I'll bet, well to answer your question, when I was young I went with my parents and brother to look at schools and NYU was one of the places we looked at and I fell in love with it. I love that there is so many people in one place, and I love the big city affect. I don't know, I mean when I was young I always wanted to come here, but I wanted to go to CU or CSU even DU, but NYU was it for me. And I'm glad I came here, because this is where I met my friends and my boyfriend."

_Ouch, why don't you give me a paper cut and put lemon juice on it,_ he thought.

"Ok what's your favorite Baseball team?" she asked.

"Uh, probably the Giants."

"My brother's a giants fan."

"What about you."

"You even have to ask?"

"Oh, let me guess The Rockies?"

"All the way baby!" she smiled up at him.

"I bet you were pissed when they lost The World Series."

"Yes, and when Matty wasn't named MVP."

"Matt Holliday, huh?"

"Yep, all the way."

"Ok, favorite football team, no wait let me guess, the Broncos."

"Nope."

"No? Well then who?"

"New York Giants!"

"Seriously?"

"Yep especially Eli Manning, I knew they were gonna win the Superbowl, it was a bitter game because my sister is in love with Tom Brady, so you can guess who she was rooting for."

"I went Giants all the way, I couldn't wait for them to beat the Patriots."

"My kinda guy," she laughed and they didn't even realize they had made it back to their dorms.

"This is my floor," she said, "I'm glad we met, we have a lot in common, you're pretty cool."

**So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the highwire **

**I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when i met her,  
Took my sweet time when i was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
**

"Yeah, I'm glad we met too, Chase definitely picked a keeper."

"What a charmer."

"And you haven't even seen my A game."

"Lord help me if that's true."

"I'd look out if I were you."

"Bye Nate."

"See ya Hales."

He left for his room with the biggest smile on his face.

**I told youOut the many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down from the thrones without leaving any windows,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life**

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when i met her,  
Took my sweet time when i was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now i know there's nothing we cant reach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the women just when i met her  
Took my sweet time when i was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight  
now someone understand me

** there was a lot of fluff, sorry about all the sports stuff but I thought it would fit in with them getting to know each other, and there is a lot of lyrics. The song is 'I'm in love with a girl' by Gavin DeGraw. I hope you liked it and please review! Thanks!**


	4. I'm Right Here If You Get Lonely

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Thanks a ton to all of you who have been reviewing on the last chapters, I'm glad you all like it, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Quote:**

**Flask**: Well, you know how that old saying goes, 'What goes around, comes around'!

**Rooster**: What do you know? You just a stupid-ass flask anyway.

**Flask**: Stupid? You're the one talking to a flask.

**Rooster**: I gotta stop drinkin' this shit.

**Chapter 4: I'm Right Here If You Get Lonely**

Haley sat at a table in the library of NYU reading a book with her iPod headphones in. She was tapping her fingers on the armrest of the chair to the tune of the song. She didn't even notice the pair of blue eyes watching her.

Nathan stood next to the chair watching her. He was studying and he saw her and he was going to say something to her, but for some reason he was nervous. He didn't know why, he should have been able to just talk to her, but it was like he was incapable.

He saw her mouthing the words of the song and he smiled.

**Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good  


He took a deep breath and decided to go over there. He sat down in the chair across from her. She looked up from her book and saw him. She took out her headphones and smiled, "how long have you been there?"

"I just got here."

"Oh, so what's up?"

"Studying, and you're actually reading."

"Yes, why do people think it's weird that I read?"

"Well it's not weird, it's just I don't read a whole lot and I don't know very many people that read, for fun."

"Oh," she said and put her bookmark in her book, "you and Lucas not big readers?"

"He is, I'm not. He reads Steinbeck and Shakespeare and all this stuff I don't understand, so a lot of the time when he talks I just nod my head at appropriate times."

She laughed and nodded, "Peyton and I do the same thing when Brooke talks about shopping, we tend to just tune her out."

"Peyton, is that your other roommate?"

"Yeah, she's cool, she's totally into the music scene, she has like every album imaginable."

"Yeah, Jake's into a lot of music and he has a big passion for it."

"They seem like they would like each other."

"Probably, I mean if she's anything like you he would like her."

"What?"

"Oh, I just mean, he liked you so if she's friends with you, he would probably think she's cool."

She smiled and then they sat in an awkward silence. Her phone rang and she received angry looks from people around them. Nathan rolled his eyes at them and motioned for her to pick up the phone.

She answered it with a hello and smiled at the sound of the voice on the other end. "Hey, what's up?"

"Just thinking about you," Chase said.

"That's sweet, so what are you doing?"

"I'm in my dorm room studying, Jake's out."

"Oh, well I'm at the library now, but do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure, dinner?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Hey so guess who I'm with right now."

"Who?"

"Nathan, he was here studying."

Nathan looked up at the mention of his name. He knew she was talking to Chase and he was jealous. He knew he shouldn't and he had no right, but he couldn't help it. Chase was his friend, but he was falling for Haley. He was weaving a really tangled web, but even though he tried to get over her, he couldn't. There was something about her.

It was like it was inevitable that he would fall for her. Fate had sent her to him and how could he just ignore that? He wouldn't. He wasn't going to tell Haley about his feelings and tell her to leave Chase, he was just going to try and get her to realize that maybe Nathan was the one for her.

She hung up the phone and looked at him. "That was Chase."

"Yeah I figured, so how long have you been going out?"

"Not that long, but he's really sweet. I like him a lot."

"Yeah, he seems to like you a lot too."

"Well I have to go, we're going out soon, but it was good seeing you again, we should hang out."

"Yeah," he said and smiled, "I'd like that."

"Ok well I'll see ya around Nathan." She smiled at him before walking out of the library and back to her dorm.

She walked in and Brooke was getting ready for her date with Lucas. "Hey, Davis."

"Hey James, so how do I look?""Huh," Haley said and looked at her. She wore a white shirt with a blue velvet jacket over it with dark jeans and black boots. "You look hot, he won't know what hit him."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Good."

"Where's Peyton?"

"I don't know, she went down to the music store awhile ago, but she's not back."

"Obviously."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Going out with Chase."

"Oh, I forgot to ask, how are his friends?"

"Great, they're really cool, he's friends with Lucas actually."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool, so I approve."

"Oh good, I was so worried you wouldn't."

"Whatever, but uh, Lucas's brother Nathan, he's pretty cool too."

"Nathan Scott? He's like the biggest player on campus."

"I know, but he's actually really nice."

"Well then I guess that's good."

"Yeah."

Brooke finished getting ready for her date and soon left.

Lucas took her out to a sushi restaurant. "Do you like sushi? I didn't even think to ask."

"I've never tried it," she said as she took her seat at the table.

"Oh, well if you don't like it, we'll go get ice cream after."

"So I don't just get ice cream after, just because?"

"Well, that would be ok too."

She smiled at him and his cuteness. She was really glad she met him and he asked her out. When they met at the party she wasn't sure she wanted to go out with him because of who his brother is. She wondered if he was like that too, or if it was just a rumor about him.

They ate in a comfortable silence and then the went for ice cream. "So did you like it?"

"It was.. Interesting."

"I'm sorry, you didn't like it."

"No, it was just, I'm not a huge seafood person, so I never really eat fish. But it was better than I expected."

"You could have told me, I would have taken you somewhere else."

"Really Luke, don't worry about it, I mean I got my ice cream, so I'm all good."

"Good."

She smiled at him and they continued walking and talking for the rest of their date.

Peyton was in the record store looking at different cds. Right now she was looking at a Trespassers William cd. She picked it and was looking at the back and didn't see the guy standing in front of her. She bumped into him and dropped the cd.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, that was my fault." She looked up at the guy and smiled, he seemed familiar.

"You go to NYU right?"

"Yeah, I'm Peyton."

"I'm Jake, it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So Trespassers William?"

"Oh, my roommate it's her birthday soon and she likes them and so I wanted to get it for her before I forget, and I can't find it anywhere else."

"Oh. Well that's cool, that your not putting off the shopping, well I guess you could be I mean you said her birthday was soon. That could mean, tomorrow or that could be next week, I guess you could-"

"Whoa, take a breath."

"Sorry."

"It's ok, and her birthday is next month. What I wanted to do was get baseball tickets for when The Rockies play The Yankees, but I don't know if she would want to go."

"She a Yankees fan?"

"No, Rockies, she's crazy about them. But I'm afraid to take her to a game here, because, well you know how fans can get."

"Yeah, well that's good that you're looking out for her."

"Yeah. I guess I'm just pretty awesome like that."

He laughed at the pretty blonde haired green eyed girl in front of him. He was definitely glad he came to the record the store today.

Haley was getting ready for her date with Chase. She wore a light pair of jeans and she borrowed a black shirt from Brooke. There was knock on the door and she opened it for him. "Hey," she said and kissed him on the cheek, "let me grab my coat and we can go."

She picked it up off her bed and he helped her put it on. "You look nice," he said.

"Thanks, so do you." He wore a pair of dark jeans with a black an white t-shirt and a zip up hoddie over it.

They walked down a river walk to the restaurant he was taking them to. After dinner they were walking past a band and couples dancing. "Dance with me?" he asked. She looked at the people dancing, "I don't know how to dance to this."

"I'll teach you, it's easy." He put her arms around his neck and put his hands on her waste. They moved in sync to the rhythm, "see, it's not so hard."

"No, I guess you were right."

"My parents used to dance like this, after they thought I went to bed, they would dance in the kitchen. I just sat at the top of the stairs in my footie pajamas and watched them."

"What was that, a year ago?"

"You're funny."

"I know."

"I'm glad I met you Haley James."

"I'm glad I met you too, Chase Adams."

She rested her head against his shoulder and they continued to dance. She really liked him, he was cute and easy to talk to. But lately, there was another dark haired boy in her thoughts.

After they had danced for a while they were walking hand in hand back to their dorms. "I had fun tonight, thanks for this."

"I'm glad you had fun Hales."

"So, tell me about this club you were in in high school."

"Ahh, Clean Teens?"

"Yeah, that one, what was that about?"

"It's a club for teens who chose to save themselves until marriage."

"I never thought I'd meet a guy who was a virgin by choice."

"I believe that you should wait until you find the one you love and trust enough to share that with, so I may not wait until marriage but I'll wait until I find the right person."

"That's really great Chase, I wish I would have waited, I mean I don't even know who my first time was with."

"Let me guess, it was at a party and you were drunk."

"Cliché, but I really do wish I would have waited. I mean my first time wasn't bad, by any standards, whoever it was, was kind and gentle and didn't pressure me, but I should have waited. I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear this."

"I don't care if you don't, but I'm glad that it wasn't bad for you."

"Anyone ever tell you, you have a really kind heart?"

"Nope."

"Well you do, I mean you're hoping for the best for everyone, and I think that's awesome."

"So did you have a good time on our date?"

"Yeah, I had a great time."

They made it back to her dorm and stopped outside the main entrance. "I'll call you later ok? And I really mean it," he said. "I believe you, I'll talk to you later." She leaned in to give him a quick kiss but he deepened it. "I'll see you later," she said and smiled at him. He winked at her before turning and making his way towards his dorm.

She was really glad she'd met him, he was sweet to her and she couldn't have asked to find a sweeter guy. The only problem was the other sweet guy on her mind lately, hopefully she would get over him.

**Please review and tell me what you all think of this chapter, the song is 'Hey There Delilah' by the Plain White T's.**


	5. There's Never Been So Much at Stake

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm really glad that you all like this story so much! I didn't know it would get this big of a response, but I'm glad you all like it! There is a black and white formal party in this chapter, I just realized that there was a party in my story LW around chapter 4 as well. I didn't plan that or anything. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 5: There's Never Been So Much At Stake**

_Nathan walked down the streets of Down Town Denver next to Haley. She smiled at him and said, "so what do you think?" _

"_I like it here."_

"_Good," she leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and grabbed his hand. He intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I'm glad I'm with you," he said._

"_Me too, I think I had a thing for you the minute I met you."_

"_Not the second you met me?"_

"_No, I needed to warm up to you first."_

_They walked past the bars crowded with people and there were people just coming from a Rockies game so the streets were crowded as well. She hated crowds, they were one of her big fears. That and clowns._

"_I hate crowds," she said. He let go of her hand for a second and put it around her shoulders held her close to him. She brought her right hand up and intertwined the fingers of her hand with the hand on her shoulder._

_She felt so safe with him. There was never a second that she was with him that she didn't feel safe. Even when some drunk guy came up to them on the streets and put his arm around her. "Little close don't you think?" Nathan asked and shoved the guy away from them._

"_Ok, I hate crowds, and drunks losers who try to hit on me," she said. He pulled her close to him again. "Oh yeah, I was drunk loser who tried to hit on you," he said and kissed her forehead._

"_Yeah, but I was equally drunk, and well you're hot."_

"_You know, after we were together that night, I tried to find you, which was hard since you changed your hair and never told me your name."_

"_I didn't do that to like hide away from you, I did it because I wanted a change. And you had a buzz cut when we were together, so you changed to."_

"_Not that much."_

"_No not that much, but I was just saying."_

"_Do you like my hair better this way, or buzzed."_

"_This way."_

"_If you didn't I would have shaved my head."_

_She smiled at him and they continued walking until they got to their rental car. They were staying at the newly built Ritz Carlton. They had a suite that he paid for, for their stay. It was beautiful and at night had a great view of the city._

_They drove in a comfortable silence back to the hotel. Her hand reached out and turned the radio on and they listened to the song 'Different Stars' fill the car. Haley quietly sang along with the song. He loved listening to her sing._

**_So you'd sing a lullaby to get me to sleep  
So it's no surprise my eyes are never heavy  
For i've not seen you in the flesh for so long  
That i'm not sure we would know each other at all_**

Oh the weight it must be light wherever you are  
And i know you don't think twice wherever you are  
Oh the weight it must be light wherever you are  
And i know you don't think twice wherever you are

_She looked at him and smiled as she sang. He was one of the people she was actually comfortable singing in front of._

**_So i will hum alone, too far from you  
All that i say now is nothing to you  
We will lie under different stars  
I am where i am and you're where you are, you're where you are._**

Oh the weight it must be light wherever you are  
And i know you don' t think twice wherever you are  
And i'd ask if you're all right wherever you are  
And do you think of me, you might, wherever you are.  


_They made it back to the hotel. The went back up to their room. He couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her. She kissed him back and backed him up to the bed. He fell on it with her on top of him._

_She continued to kiss him and began to unbutton his white shirt. She smiled down at him then kissed him once more. She would kiss him all day if she could._

Haley's eye's opened and she realized she was in her dorm room and she'd only gotten back from her date with Chase a few hours ago.

Realization hit her as she realized something. She didn't know if it was true, but there was something inside of her that said it was. She was going to have to talk to him and find out for sure.

She closed her eyes but each time she did, she just saw herself and Nathan. She had to sleep. In a few hours she would be going to a black and white formal party thrown by non other than Victoria and Nicholas Davis. Brooke's very wealthy parents. Her dad was an important figure and they were having a party that night. Haley knew that Brooke asked Luke to be her date and invites were given to Nathan and one to Jake.

Chase had been invited as Haley's date. She didn't know what it was going to be like being in the same room as the two guys she liked. _Don't think like that, Chase is your boyfriend. Nathan is your friend. That's it._

Nathan was running down the streets of New York City with his iPod in and he was drowning out the sounds of everything around him. He was listening to 'Carpal Tunnel of Love' by Fall Out Boy.

**We take sour sips from life's lush lips  
And we shake shake shake the hips  
In relationships  
Stomp out this disaster town  
You'll put your eyes to the sun and say "I know."  
You're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding  
And we might have started singing just a little soon  
We're throwing stones at a glass moon**

Thoughts of Haley had been plaguing his mind all day. Every day really. He needed to get over her, but he didn't know how he would. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He thought beauty like that should be illegal. Or he wasn't worthy of being around anyone like her.

**We're so miserable and stunning  
far from the genuine becoming  
We keep the beat,  
With your blistered feet, and  
We bullet the words at the mockingbirds, singing  
Slept through the weekend  
And dreaming , of sinking with the melody of the cliffs of eternity  
Got postcards from my former selves saying; "How've you been?"  
We might have said goodbyes just a little soon  
(stomp out this disaster town) whoa whoa whoa!  
Robbing lips, kissing banks under this moon**

He was going to see her tonight at Brooke's parent's party. He didn't really know Brooke all that well, but Lucas was already head over heals for her. He was invited, so he was going to go.

**We're so miserable and stunning  
Love songs for the genuinely cunning  
We're so miserable and stunning  
Love songs for the genuinely cunning**

He made his way back to his dorm and saw Haley standing outside the main entrance. _Damn it, just be normal,_ he thought to himself. She smiled, "hey, just the guy I was looking for."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ok, um well, I need to talk to you."

"Ok," He sat down on the steps and she sat down next to him. She played with the ring on her finger and bit her lip nervously. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Ok, this is going to sound weird but, in your freshmen year, did, did you sleep with a girl at some party and-"

"And?"

"Was she a virgin?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, this is probably-"

"How do you know that?"

She shook her head and looked at him, "it was me."

He stopped breathing when he heard her say that. It was her. She was the girl he'd slept with in his freshmen year. She was the girl he'd wanted to find since then. Then with the dreams that was throwing him off. But now he knew fate sent her to him. How could that just be a coincidence."

"Nathan?"

He looked at her and saw her looking at him waiting for him to say anything. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Oh, right. I- uh, um- whoa."

"Yeah."

**Sucker love is heaven sent.  
You pucker up, our passions spent.  
My hearts a tart, your bodys rent.  
My bodys broken, yours is spent.**

Carve your name into my arm.  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.  
Cuz theres nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.

Sucker love, a box I choose.  
No other box I choose to use.  
Another love I would abuse,  
No circumstances could excuse.

"God," she said, "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm stupid."

"No, I mean, I guess it's good that we get that out now, ya know?"

"Yeah, we should tell Chase."

"Why?"

**In the shape of things to come.  
Too much poison come undone.  
Cuz theres nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every me...he**

Sucker love is known to swing.  
Prone to cling and waste these things.  
Pucker up for heavens sake.  
Theres never been so much at stake.

"He's my boyfriend, I don't want to keep secrets from him."

Nathan nodded in understanding. "Ok, um, I'll tell him."

"What? No, Nathan I'll talk to him."

"No, let me do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She smiled at him and looked down at the ground. Nathan notice he still had his iPod on. He was about to stop it when she grabbed one of the headphones and listened along with him.

**I serve my head up on a plate.  
Its only comfort, calling late.  
Cuz theres nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every me...he**

Every me and every you,  
Every me...he

Like the naked leads the blind.  
I know Im selfish, Im unkind.  
Sucker love I always find,  
Someone to bruise and leave behind.

"This song kinda fits."

"Yeah," she said, "I hope Chase doesn't hate me."

"That's not possible, trust me. He's crazy about you." _So am I_

"I should go, I have to get ready for that party thing tonight." She took out the headphone and gave it back to him. She stood up and went to the door. "Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for dropping a bomb on you like that."

"It's ok." He smiled at her before standing up and heading in the direction of Chase's dorm.

Nathan saw Chase walking into the building, "Chase!" he yelled. Chase turned and saw him, "hey man, what's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure." He walked down the steps toward where Nathan was standing. "What's up?"

"Um, this is kinda hard to say but, uh, that guy that Haley slept with and you know lost her virginity to-"

"What about him?"

"Uh, well, it was me."

Chase didn't say anything but continued to look at him. "You slept with my girlfriend?"

"Way before you guys were together, it was freshmen year Chase and she, she's crazy about you, please don't be mad."

"I, I'm not, I'm just surprised."

"It was a long time ago."

"And there's nothing going on between you now, you don't have feelings for her?"

_Lie or tell the truth? Lie or tell the truth? Just pick one. _"No, nothing more than friends, trust me."

"Ok, it's in the past, don't worry about it." Chase smiled and put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Well look man I gotta go get ready for tonight, and from what I hear, so do you, so get outta here."

Nathan smiled at his friend and was grateful that he wasn't angry at him. He started back for his dorm. He had to get ready for tonight.

Hours later Nathan stood with Chase, Jake and Lucas in the ballroom where the party was being held. Brooke walked up to them with Peyton close behind her. Peyton smiled at Jake who smiled back. "Hey guys," Brooke said and kissed Lucas on the cheek and smiled at the other boys standing near by.

"Hey," Chase said, "where's my girl."

Nathan inwardly cringed, but he was right, she was his girl.

"She got a call from Taylor so she's on the phone, she'll be here soon."

Haley walked up to them and Nathan stopped breathing. She had her hair back in a bun and her dress was gorgeous. It was strapless black dress with a slit in the right leg. It was black that faded to gray and eventually into white at the bottom.

Jake saw Nathan's reaction and hit him in the back, "are you breathing?" Jake asked.

"No, I forgot how."

"Get ready for a long night."

**I hope you all liked this chapter, I was gonna have the party be in this chapter, but that will be in the next chapter. Some of you figured out the Nathan and Haley hook up, but for some of you, you might not have known, so I want to know what you all think! Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Intoxicated With Desire

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it. Part of this chapter is the most mature I've ever written, it's nothing that should change the rating of this story but, it's more than usual, so if it sucks, let me know! Thanks!**

**Chapter 6: Intoxicated with Desire**

_Haley stood in the middle of an NYU party that Brooke and Peyton, her roommates had dragged her to. She wasn't really into hanging out with a bunch of people she didn't know and getting drunk. She would have rather stayed in, watched a movie and read. That was her idea of how to spend her Friday night._

_Brooke and Peyton had disappeared somewhere so Haley was left by herself. Haley looked out on the dance floor and saw Jeff McDowell. He had been her boyfriend for 7 months. They met at the beginning of the year and automatically hit it off. He told her he loved her and wanted to be with her._

_Apparently that last all of about a month, if that. She had gone to his dorm room one night because she thought she was finally ready to be with him. She walked in and caught him having sex with some fake bleached blonde slut. He used her favorite line, 'this isn't what it looks like.'_

_It was exactly what it looked like, there was no denying that. She watched him dance with the same blonde she caught him with. It went from this isn't what it looks like, to, this is my new girlfriend. She hoped he was happy and she hoped he knew, karma was a bitch._

_She knew where his relationship with that girl would go. They'd date for awhile then he'd either cheat on her, or more likely she'd cheat on him. They wouldn't last and she knew that. There was no point in being jealous. And she wasn't. It just amused her to watch them._

_Jeff looked over at her and she shook her head and walked away from the dance floor. She felt someone grab her arm, "Haley, will you talk to me?"_

"_No, Jeff. I thought you were here with your girlfriend, so why don't you just go back over there."_

"_I don't want you to hate me."_

"_Well it's a little late for that."_

"_I never meant to hurt you. It just sort of… happened."_

"_Right, whatever Jeff. I don't care, we're done, I'm over you, you can screw who ever you want. Have fun with your Barbie."_

"_Haley-"_

"_Enjoy the rest of your night," she said and made her way to the kitchen. There was a keg in the middle of the kitchen and different types of vodka on the counter. She wasn't much of a beer person so she went for the vodka._

_She picked up the Ciroc bottle and poured it into her blue plastic cup. She filled it then took a drink. She swallowed it down. She finished off the glass and filled the cup up again._

_An hour later she was definitely drunk. There was no fooling herself about that one. She felt someone standing near her. She looked next to her and saw a tall blonde guy standing next to her. He was obviously leering over her. She had to admit, he was hot. "I'm Riley," he said and stuck his hand out to her._

"_Haley," she said back. She looked at him and could tell that he was definitely athletic. "So Haley," he said and smiled at her, "what would you say if I asked you to dance?"_

"_I'd say, let's dance."_

_They made their way over to the dance floor and began to dance. It was probably the alcohol but she was relaxed and just letting loose._

_Across the room, Nathan Scott stood with his friends 'Vegas' and Zack. He saw the blonde haired girl dancing with Riley and he couldn't help but be jealous. He wanted her all night and now she was dancing with him. He knew Riley was an ass. Everyone knew that. Everyone except her apparently._

"_I thought you were gonna go for that tonight?" Vegas asked bringing Nathan out of his thoughts._

"_I was, but looks like Riley beat me to it."_

"_So you're just gonna give up?" Zack asked. Nathan shook his head and kept watching her dance. "No," he said and finished off he cup of beer. He was well on his way to being very wasted. _

_He would let her dance with him for awhile, but he knew by the end of the night she would be with him. Nathan always got what he wanted. _

_A while later Nathan was ready to make his move on the gorgeous girl. Riley had gone to get them more to drink and Nathan made his way over to her. She saw him and her heart began to race. Riley was hot but this guy, was much, much hotter. "I'm Nathan Scott," he said and smirked at her._

"_Haley," she said and avoided his eyes. She knew if she looked at his eyes she would be a goner. This boy had the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen. "So Haley, no last name, you wanna dance with me?"_

"_I would, but I'm actually waiting for someone."_

"_You're boyfriend?"_

"_No I just met him."_

"_Well do you want to dance with me?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then let me take care of it," he smirked and kissed her cheek before making his way over to Riley who was currently talking to some girl in the kitchen. "Michaels," Nathan said catching his attention._

"_What do you want Scott?"_

"_You see that girl over there," he pointed over at Haley, "stay away from her."_

"_What are you gonna do about it?"_

"_Just trust me on this, she doesn't want you, she wants me. Stay away from her." Nathan stared at him hard making sure he got what he was saying before heading back to Haley. "Let's dance," he whispered in her ear and made a shiver go down her spine._

_She stood up and the went over to the dance floor. She didn't even notice Jeff watching in jealousy. 'Scream' by Timbaland began to play._

_**I got a plan for you and I  
Let's journey across the Venetian skies.  
Can i have some of your cookies, can I have some of your pie  
May I cut the first slice, so won't you**_

_**Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right  
**_

_She let loose and relaxed into his touch. She loved the feel of his hands on her body. Every time he touched her it sent a spark through her._

_**Intoxicated with desire,  
And you're the designated driver, yeah  
I'm not afraid, 'cause I'm a rider, yeah  
Ain't nothing wrong with feeling right, so won't you**_

_**Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (Scream)  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (Oh)  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (You make me scream)  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right**_

I love it babe, got me here doing things Id never do  
Can hold me downs, why I'm here making sure, things are up for you (get it)  
Like a getaway , for the lights go off, you turn on  
I love this place, cause I can hear the echo when you make me ah  


_Nathan never felt that with a girl and they were just dancing. She leaned back into his touch and rested her head against his shoulder. His hands were on her hips guiding her with the music._

**Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (If your feeling good)  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (Let me know)  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (Scream)  
Scream, at the top of your lungs, everybody's feeling right (Show me it feels good)**

In the car, at the party  
Got his hands, On your body  
Don't fight it, Ooh  
If you like it, Ooh

"_You wanna get out of here?" he asked in a husky tone. She turned and saw that his eyes were now dark with lust. She nodded her head and they walked outside to where his car was. "My dorms across campus," he said as they walked to his jet black 66 Mustang convertible. _

"_Nice car," she said and got in the passenger side, "but are you sure you should be driving?"_

"_I'll be safe, I promise."_

**_In the car, at the party  
Got his hands, On your body  
Don't fight it, Ooh  
If you like it, Ooh_**

In your room, on the rooftop  
Feels good, don't stop  
Don't fight it, Ooh (Don't you fight it)  
If you like it, Ooh (Why don't you)

_They made it to his dorm in one piece, but he was sure he'd broken many laws just then. They made it up to his door and he pinned her to it. "Where's your roommate?"_

"_At the party, he'll be home later. I'll lock the door."_

_They went inside and again he had her up against the door. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and held them above her head. He kissed a trail from her mouth to her neck._

_**I've been watchin' you  
Can't believe just what I'm seeing  
You've been watching me  
Yea baby, better believe it  
If you wanna dance  
Here's your chance to make it right  
If you want romance  
Baby I'll take you home tonight  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I know exactly what you wanna hear  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm gonna give it to ya  
**_

_His grip on her hands loosened and her hands made their way to unbutton his shirt. She kissed his neck and he tilted his head back. His lips were back on hers and he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to his bed._

_He placed her in the center of the bed and crawled on top of her. He kissed her neck again and heard her moan when he bit her pulse point. "Nathan," she moaned. He smirked against her skin and bit her lightly again._

**_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
I'm a keep ya by my side  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Can't stop livin' this life  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Let's do it, you and I  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby I'm a make you mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind_**

"_Nathan wait," she said._

"_What's wrong, I'll stop if you want."_

"_I don't want you to, it's just, I've never, I'm a-"_

"_You're a virgin."_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you want me to stop? I won't do anything you don't want me too."_

"_I don't want you to stop." She leaned up and kissed him again. He slowly removed her blue tank top and jeans. She was left in her bra and underwear. He made sure to tell her how beautiful she was._

**_She left me on the floor  
Kept me on my knees just begging  
For a little more  
Room was hot the fire burning  
Never leave me girl  
Show you how to keep it goin'  
I'm a rock your world  
Baby the temperature is growing  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
She leaned over and whispered in my ear  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm gonna give it to ya_**

_She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his black boxers. He entered her in one thrust knowing it would hurt less. She let out a gasp of initial pain. He kissed her face softly. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern._

_She nodded, "I'm fine." She adjusted to the feel of him and he soon began to move inside of her. He'd never felt the way he did with her. When he first saw her it was just about getting her in bed, but he really felt something for her. She tilted her head back and he kissed her neck._

_She dug her nails into his back but he didn't feel any pain. She moaned his name letting him know she was comfortable with everything he was doing. She ran her hand over his back and he moaned while kissing her neck. "Nathan," she said._

"_Just let it go, I'm with you."_

_She gasped as they came together. Her breathing was rapid, just like his. She soon caught her breath and he held her in his arms. "Are you ok?" he asked. She smiled at him and kissed him again._

"_I'm fine." He laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She soon fell asleep with him next to her._

_She woke up in the morning when she heard her phone ringing in her jean pocket. She quickly got up to answer it. Mainly because the ringing was hurting her ears and because she didn't want him to wake up._

"_Hello?" she asked._

"_Where the hell are you?!" Peyton asked._

"_Peyton?"_

"_No, it's Matt Holliday. Yes it's Peyton! Where are you?"_

"_I'll be back soon, don't worry."_

"_Well hurry up!"_

"_Fine!" She hung up her phone and quickly got dressed. She looked back at the guy in the bed and quickly kissed his cheek. _

_She made it back to her dorm and Brooke and Peyton were sitting in there waiting for her. "Where the hell were you?!" Brooke asked._

"_God what are you guys? My parents? No actually my parents aren't this bad."_

"_Haley, you just disappeared!" Peyton said, "we were calling you all night, what happened?"_

"_I slept with this guy."_

"_WHAT?!" they both yelled._

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

"_Haley!" Brooke yelled, "what were you thinking?"_

"_That I wanted to be with him."_

"_Hales-" Peyton said but Haley cut her off, "No, I don't want to talk about, please just drop it." She laid on her bed and closed her eyes and had images of the night before._

_Nathan went to wrap his arm around her again but was only met with an empty bed. He opened his eyes but had to close them again because the light hurt his head. He had a killer hangover and he wanted the pounding to go away._

_He wanted to be able to find this girl again, he'd never felt anything with any girl before and he wasn't about to let that feeling leave._

Nathan sat at a table in the ballroom and watched Haley and Chase dance. He was so, incredibly, insanely jealous. He'd never been that jealous before. It hurt him to watch him.

He watched her smile as she danced. The whole room lit up when she smiled. He wondered if she knew how beautiful she was. She had to know. How could she not look in the mirror and think she was beautiful. "Hey Nate," Brooke said in a cheery voice and took a seat next to him.

"Hey Brooke."

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing."

"Really, because I don't believe you."

"Where's Lucas?"

"Getting a drink from the bar, and you're not changing the subject that easily. What's wrong?"

"I just- no, nothing."

"Fine, let me guess then, you have feelings for Haley."

"What? How do you know that? Is it that obvious?"

"To me, but I notice all the things like that."

Nathan sighed and rested his head in his hands on the table. She put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Nate."

Haley and Chase made their way over to the table. Brooke smiled at Nathan before getting up to go see Lucas. 'Just So You Know' began to play. "Haley," Nathan said, "do you want to dance?" he asked.

She smiled, "if it's ok with Chase," she looked at him and he nodded, "yeah of course, you wore me out anyway."

Haley stood up and went with Nathan to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands went to her waist. "Kinda like déjà vu," she said.

"Yeah, but this time we won't sleep together."

"Yeah, that won't happen."

**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away**

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

Nathan thought this song fit with what he was feeling. He really was trying to get over her, but it was too damn hard.

She felt safe being with him. There was no denying that. She shouldn't feel like that with him, but she couldn't help it.

**It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way**

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

**Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know**

**This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here**

**Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know**

They danced in a comfortable silence for the rest of the song. He wanted to always have her in his arms like this, but he knew he couldn't. That would be hard to get over.

**Let me know what you think about this chapter. It just gave insight on naley's past. I hope you all liked it! Please review!**

**Em**


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews on the last chapter, I was worried about it but I'm glad you all liked it. I'm dedicating this chapter to HJS-NS-23, thanks for all of your great reviews and encouraging words! You totally rock! I hope y'all like this next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Sleeping Beauty**

Haley was sitting in her dorm with her iPod on she was reading her newest book 'The Luxe' by Anna Godbersen. Her cell phone began to ring and Life Is A Highway by Rascal Flatts began to play. She smiled and answered her phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"How's my best buddy?"

"I'm good, I haven't heard from you in awhile, though."

"Yeah, I know, I know, that's why I'm calling. What are you doing?"

"I'm reading and listening to my iPod."

"Ok, on to a more important question, what are wearing?"

"Colin! I'm so not answering that question you perv!"

She heard his laughter and shook her head. There was a knock at her door and she got up to answer it. She opened the door and screamed with delight when she saw the tall, short haired blonde boy on the other side. "Colin!" she yelled and launched herself on him and hugged him tight.

Colin Andrews. He had been her best guy friend since 8th grade. They had dated for 2 years in high school and broke up in their junior year. They stayed very close friends and she hadn't talked to him in awhile. "What are you doing here?" she asked once she pulled away from him.

"What? Am I not aloud to come see my best friend?"

"Dude, you go to school in Minnesota, you can't just take a long weekend."

"Sure I can, and I did, so you'll just have to deal with it."

"I'm glad you're here!" she smiled at him and hugged him again. "Why don't we got get something to eat?" she offered.

"Yeah, you can show me around the city, where you hang and stuff."

"Where I 'hang?' I forgot what a nerd you were." He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders and the two of them went down the hall and outside.

"How'd you know where my dorm was?"

"I tried this thing, it's called asking."

"You're such a smartass."

"I kinda am aren't I?"

They walked down to a café and got their food and sat outside. "So, how's hockey going?" she asked and took a bite of her turkey sandwich. He nodded, "it's going real good. Red Wings were taking a look at me, so were the Avalanche."

"Dude, that's awesome!"

Colin had a passion for hockey from a young age. She remembered in 8th grade when he built his own hockey rink in his back yard. "Yeah, I'm really hoping I might get an offer from Sweden."

"Col, that would be so cool!"

"Would you be proud of me?"

"Of course, I'm already so proud of you."

He smiled at his friend across the table, "so, what's going on with you?"

"Well, not too much, new boyfriend."

"OMG," he said in a girly high pitched voice.

"Be a little more gay."

"Omg," he said in a deeper voice which caused her to laugh, "but honestly, good for you. I'm surprised though."

"What? Why?"

"I'm just surprised you were able to move on after me."

"That was in high school. Believe me I moved on."

"You know Hales, I think you really are the one that got away." He stuck his tongue out at her in a joking manner. They always had a fun relationship. They were best friends and made each other laugh.

"So is he a good guy?"

"Yes, his name is Chase. He's really sweet."

"Does he pressure you about, you know?"

"You can't even say it can you?"

"Yes, I can."

"Say it."

"Does he pressure you about… uh, sex?"

She laughed because she knew it was awkward for him to even think about it. "No," she said and shook her head, "and you know, I'm not a virgin anymore."

"I don't need to be hearing that," he said and covered his ears.

"Freshman year buddy."

"Eww, stop!"

She laughed again and hit his arm across the table. "Will you be mature?" she asked.

"Me? What about you?"

"I'm sorry. But no, he doesn't pressure me at all."

"I like this guy already. But who's this guy that tainted my Haley's Halo?"

"A friend of mine, but, I didn't know him at the time."

"A random hook up?"

"Colin, don't. He's a really sweet guy."

"Then why aren't you with him?"

"Because I'm with Chase, were you not listening?"

"I was, I'm just wondering."

"Ok, enough about me, what about you? You got a girl up in Minnesota?"

"Nope."

"You gotta boy up in Minnesota?"

"Eww, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit."

"I'm just kidding."

They finished eating in a comfortable silence. "You should come out with me and my friends tonight," Haley said as they made their way back to her dorm.

"Yeah, ok what time?"

"I don't know, I'll call and tell you."

"Ok, it was so good to see you Hales."

"You too, Col, I missed you." She leaned up and gave him a hug. They didn't notice the pair of blue eyes watching them in jealousy.

"I'll give you a call and I'll see you tonight," she kissed his cheek before walking into her dorm.

She really missed him and was glad to see him. She hadn't seen him in two years when they came home for Christmas. Colin got a scholarship up to Minnesota because of hockey and she was so proud of him.

Haley went up to her room and when she got back she saw Peyton sitting at her computer. "Hey, P. Sawyer."

"Hey H. James, where were you?"

"My friend Colin is in town, so we went out to lunch."

"Oh the hockey hottie?"

"Yeah, the 'hockey hottie.'"

"I only know he's hot because of his pictures," she said gesturing to a picture of Colin and Haley that was near all of Haley's stuff.

"He's coming out with us tonight, do we know where we're going yet?"

"We're thinking TRIC."

"Oh, alright I'll let him know."

Brooke walked through the door and smiled at her roommates. "Hey roomies," she said cheerfully and sat on her bed, "what's up?"

"Hockey hotties in town," Peyton said.

"He is?! Please can I meet him," Brooke said. Haley laughed, "don't you have a guy?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't look."

"Ok, well he's going out with us tonight."

"Cool, so who's all going tonight?"

"Um, Chase, Luke, Jake, Skills, Bevin, Nathan-"

"Awkward," Brooke said.

"Why?"

"Because he totally has a thing for you."

"No he doesn't."

"Yeah he does! Oh my gosh, he pretty much told me himself last night. You guys were being pretty spacey from each other. Did something happen between you two?"

"Yeah, in freshmen year."

"What happened?" Peyton asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"He was the guy I hooked up with that night."

"He's the mystery guy you were hung up on for like a year."

"I was not hung up on him."

"You so where, you came home in tears that morning."

"Yeah, don't try and tell us that you didn't feel anything for him, you obviously did, you slept with him," Peyton added.

"Ok, yeah, I did have feelings for him but it wouldn't have worked out."

"Why?"

"It just wouldn't have, I knew what his reputation was. I had to leave him because he would have eventually left me."

"Hales," Peyton said taking a seat next to her, "do you still have feelings for him?"

"No… maybe… only a little bit. I'm with Chase and he's really sweet and I really like him."

"You like em' both," Brooke said sitting on the other side of her, "which is odd, considering how different they are. I mean Chase is Mr. Angel-Virgin-Boy and Nathan is Mr. Badass-kick your ass for even looking in the direction of my girl-guy."

Haley laughed and nodded her head, "I don't understand why I like both of them, it would be so much better if one of them was an ass so I wouldn't have those feelings, but bottom line, Chase is my boyfriend."

"Maybe you should make them fight over you," Peyton suggested. Brooke and Haley both looked at her with odd looks. "No I'm serious, that would be so hot, two hot guys fighting over you, you know you like the idea."

Haley and Brooke both laughed, "as much as that idea rocks," Haley said sarcastically, "I already know who I need to be with, and it's Chase. He's my boyfriend."

"If that's who you really want."

"He is."

"Ok," Brooke said and stood up, "call Hockey Hottie and tell him where we're going and we need to get ready." Haley smiled at her friend before dialing Colin's number. She told him where they were going and gave him the address to give to the cab driver.

"Here Hales," Brooke said, "where this." She handed her a short black skirt and red tank top. "No," Haley said, "I'm not wearing that."

"Why?"

"Coz I don't want to look like a slut."

"Hey now, I've worn that exact outfit many times."

"See, I rest my case," Haley said jokingly and stuck her tongue out at Brooke.

"You're hilarious, just wear it, it'll have your boyfriends eating out of the palm of you hand."

"Boyfriends? I think you mean boyfriend."

"Sure whatever, just wear it."

"Fine," Haley said and grabbed the outfit out of her hand. Haley changed into the outfit and wore a black jacket over it. Brooke talked her into wearing black high heels with it. She would never admit it out loud, but she thought she looked hot.

Brooke wore a black and purple corset style top with a pair of dark washed jeans. She paired it with black heels and dark make up. She looked hot and she had no problem admitting it.

Peyton wore a leopard print top with a black leather jacket over it and a black skirt. She wore her black and white converse with it to throw in her own style with it.

They were taking a cab to TRIC and meeting the guys there. They walked in and went over to the guys' table. Nathan stopped breathing when he saw Haley. He didn't need Jake to ask him if he was breathing, he already knew he wasn't.

"Hey boys," Brooke said and planted a kiss on Luke's mouth, "where's Bevin?"

"Dancing with Skills," Fergie said and pointed to the pair on the dance floor grinding to The Way I Are by Timbaland.

Haley laughed and then heard her phone ringing in her pocket. "Hey Col, where are you?"

"I just walked in where are you guys."

"We're at a booth near the front of the stage on the right."

"Yeah, yeah ok I see you." He hung up his phone and made his way over to their table. Haley smiled, "Hey Colin," she said and hugged him, "guys this is my friend Colin, he's one of my best friends from back home. Colin, this is Chase," she said and they shook hands, "Lucas, Jake, Nathan," Nathan nodded in his direction and he recognized him as the guy he saw her with earlier.

"That's Mouth, Fergie and Junk. Skills and Bevin are dancing," she pointed to the two of them.

"Nice to meet you all," he said politely. Brooke nudged her in the side, "um you forgot about us," she said and pointed to herself and Peyton. Haley had purposely left them out seeing what they would do.

"Colin, these are my roommates, Peyton," he and Peyton shook hands, "and Brooke." She smiled at him and shook his hand as well. "We've heard a lot about you," she said, "you're the Hockey Hottie."

"What?" he asked.

"Don't worry," Nathan said, "she makes up nicknames for everyone."

Soon they were all dancing and drinking and having fun. Chase and Haley had been dancing and Nathan thought he would throw up having to watch them. Colin sat down next to him and said, "so I'm guessing you're the friend she lost her virginity to."

"Uh, yeah, that's me."

"You have feelings for her don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I do."

"Can't blame you, I mean I dated her for awhile, and she's a hard person not to fall for."

"She's dating my friend, so it'll never happen."

"You don't know that, I mean if you guys are meant to be it'll happen."

Chase walked over to their table and sat down by them. "She's wearing me out," he said and took a sip of his beer. Nathan nodded, "I guess you're losing your touch Adams."

"No, she's just crazy. Hey man I gotta take off, I have a killer exam to study for, do you think you could make sure she get's home ok?" he asked looking at Nathan.

"Yeah," he said, "sure."

"Thanks, Colin it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, man you too." He smiled at him and they watched as Haley and Chase said their goodbyes.

Soon the song Pickin Wildflowers by Keith Anderson began to play. Brooke was dancing with Lucas and Peyton with Jake. Bevin had asked Colin to dance and Skills, Junk, Fergie and Mouth were sitting down for awhile. Haley came up to Nathan and he could tell she was pretty drunk. "Nathan," she said and leaned in close to him, "dance with me."

"Oh I don't know Hales."

"Please," she pouted at him, "Nathan, please!"

There was no way he could resist her, "ok, fine."

"Yay!" She grabbed his hand and brought him out to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and his hands went to his hands went to her waist. She soon began to sway her hips to the music. He wasn't complaining.

**Hey baby whatcha doin' this evening?  
Can you meet me down at the railroad tracks?  
I got Tom Petty playin' in my Silverado,  
And I iced down a six-pack.**

Hey Daisy don't you worry 'bout your mama,  
Like 007 we can keep it covert.  
Undercover on the ground by the water  
Gonna get a little peace... on earth.

Haley turned so her back was against his chest and one hand went to the back of his neck. He hands stayed on her hips and she could feel him through the material of his jeans. She didn't care though. She just continued to dance with him.

**Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
Got a spot way back in the woods.  
Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers.**

Hey baby, Mother Nature is waitin'  
And love's bloomin' like a cherry tree.  
Let's buzz around, maybe do some pollenating,  
Dive on in like honey bees.

**Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
Got a spot way back in the woods.  
Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers.**

**Take a trail ride if you know what I mean.  
Hey baby won't you come with me?**

**Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
Got a spot way back in the woods.  
Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers.**

**Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers?  
Got a spot way back in the woods.  
Sneak away for a couple of hours,  
You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers.**

They finished their dance and Haley didn't move from her position in front of Nathan. They eventually went back to their table. Haley had another cranberry vodka. "Dude," Peyton said in drunk voice, "you are so drunk!"

"So are you, booze bag!" Haley joked.

"Oh, I love drunk Haley," Brooke said in a slurred voice, "she's so much more fun than regular Haley."

"I'll have you know," Haley said, "I am a very fun person, just ask Colin." She poked Colin in the shoulder and he laughed.

"Ok Hales," Nathan said, "I think it's about time we get you home."

"Then I'd have to take a plane, my home is in Colorado, remember?"

"Right, ok, well let's get you back to your dorm, then we can pour some water down your throat, and you can sleep."

"Sleep is good," she said. He helped her stand and she said her goodbyes to the others around her. She smiled at Colin and he smiled back at her and nodded to Nathan. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"Yeah, you too."

Nathan and Haley walked outside of the club and she grabbed a hold of a lamp post and twirled around it. She almost fell and Nathan quickly caught her. She laughed and said, "did you see that? I almost fell and ate it!" she continued to laugh.

He laughed along with her. They began to walk back to the campus. "Aren't we gonna take a cab?" she asked.

"I think you could use the fresh air."

"Yeah, probably."

They walked for about 5 minutes before she asked, "Nate?"

"What?"

"Will you carry me on your back? I'm tired of walking." He smiled and kneeled down so she could get on his back. She rested her head on his shoulder and took in the scent of his CK cologne. "You smell good," she said. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Thanks."

"Like a boy, you know not a gross boy, but a good smelling boy, that's what you smell like."

He laughed, "good to know." One of Haley's shoes was coming loose and fell off. He set her down and went to pick it up. He helped her put it on. "I feel like a princess."

He helped her get back on his back and said, "come on Cinderella."

They made it back to their dorm and went up to her room. She was falling asleep. They got back to her room and he set her in her bed. "You know how you called me Cinderella?"

"Yeah."

"Just so you know, my favorite princess is Sleeping Beauty." She yawned and closed her eyes. "Well you are definitely that," he said. He put a blanket over her and kissed her cheek as she slept.

"Sleep good Sleeping Beauty."

**Let me know what you think about this chapter! I hope you all liked it, again please review!! You know you want to!**


	8. At Least It's Not a Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or any of it's characters**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing on the last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it. I wanted to take a break from studying for finals to update for you. I hope you all like this chapter! This chapter is for Jess2303! Thank you for your long review! I'm glad that you told me what you liked about that chapter! You're so awesome!!**

**Chapter 8: At Least It's Not a Secret**

Haley woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and grabbed it off the nightstand and answered it. "Whoever this is, if we were ever friends I now hate you."

"Morning Sunshine," Colin said, "you sound hung over."

"Why'd you let me drink so much?"

"I tried to stop you. Ok no I didn't, but that's only because you are hilarious when you're drunk."

"Dude, shut up! I can't believe I ever called you my best friend."

"You know you love me, you can't deny it."

"Please tell me I didn't do anything to embarrass myself."

"No not really."

"Not really? What's not really?"

"Well you were kinda all over Nathan last night."

"What? How was I all over him?"

"Well you were very 'friendly' with him. And you danced with him, but other than that, nothing."

"Great," she let out a sigh and there was a knock on her door. "What are you here?" she asked.

"No." She got off her bead and went to the door. She opened it and saw Nathan on the other side. "Colin I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." She closed her phone and smiled at Nathan. "Hey," she said.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty."

"So I didn't imagine that."

"Nope."

"Um, last night, you told me to sleep good, it's well, by the way."

"Damn, hung over and grammar Nazi."

"Shut up."

"Fine," he said and pouted, "I did bring you something but if that's how you're gonna be, well, then I'll leave." He turned around and she grabbed his arm, "what did you bring?" she asked him.

"Oh I get it, now we're friends now that I have something for you." She hit his arm and moved out of the way so he could come in. He had a bag in his hand and curiosity was getting at her, "what did you bring."

He reached in the bag and pulled out a bottle of apple juice and handed it to her, "thanks," she said and opened it and took a drink. He then pulled out a strawberry cream cheese bagel. "Ooh, for me?"

"Of course, and," he reached into the bag, "aspirin."

"Thanks Nate, that's really sweet of you," she leaned in and kissed his cheek, "and thanks for taking care of me last night. Colin was making fun of me."

"It's not a big deal, I mean you were trying to get me naked, but whatever," he said. She blushed and her mouth hung open. He loved to tease her and make her blush. "Oh my God! I did? I'm so sorry, I was-"

"Haley I'm kidding."

She punched him in the shoulder, "that's not funny!"

"It's kinda funny."

"For you maybe."

"Will you two shut up?" Brooke asked from her bed, "I'm completely hung over and- hey you brought bagels?" she said sitting up. He pulled another out of the bag and brought it to her. "Thanks Nate," she said in now cheery voice.

"You're welcome."

"What about me?" Peyton asked. He handed her one also.

"Thanks," she said and took a bite of her bagel. Haley looked at Nathan and smiled. She was really glad she knew him. But it confused her. She had a boyfriend, but was developing feelings for Nathan. She knew she shouldn't, but she obviously had a connection to him. He was her first time after all.

She remembered how amazingly sweet he was to her. He didn't pressure her or make her do anything she didn't want to. He told her she was beautiful and he made sure she was comfortable.

And now he was being incredibly sweet to her. He took care of her when she was obviously wasted, and he didn't take advantage of her, like most guys would. Haley knew he had a reputation, but she didn't care. He was one of the nicest guys she met. She loved his personality and that even though he could be cocky around her, he wasn't, well most of the time.

Maybe it was that he was cocky and self confident. She didn't know, but she didn't care. He knew when he was great at something and he wasn't afraid to tell people. There were times when she caught the real Nathan. The vulnerable side, the one that was just himself. Funny, sweet and caring.

"Haley," Brooke said, "are you ok?"

Haley looked at her and nodded her head. She couldn't believe that she just zoned out on Nathan. She really needed to get over him.

Nathan smiled at the blonde haired girl next to him. He really hated himself for falling for her. He felt terrible because Chase was one of his best friends. Haley was happy with him, he just needed to get over her.

Easier said than done. He didn't even know how to try to get over her. How could he? He was a goner the second he met her. When he first saw her he wasn't thinking with his head and he just wanted to get her in bed. Now he saw how completely wrong about her he was.

She was someone that deserved to be loved and praised for all she was worth. Nathan didn't think he was good enough to offer that. He wanted to but he didn't think he was worthy of her.

Just thinking about her brought a smile to his face. Her smile was amazing and it made him happy to see her smiling. He wanted her to always be smiling. He hated it when she was sad about anything. Whether it was about something major or just that the Rockies lost a game.

He knew he was falling for her, he knew he had to get over her.

He left and went back to his dorm. He got a call from Jake and they met up at the NYU gym. Jake bounced the basketball a few times and shot it through the net. "So how was the rest of your night?" Jake asked.

"Fine, why?"

"Well, you got some alone time with your 'dream girl,'" he teased.

"I don't know why I tell you anything."

"Um maybe because I'm your best friend."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"But seriously, how are you holding up with all that?"

Nathan bounced the ball and shot it into the hoop effortlessly. "What do you mean?" he asked as he ran to get the ball. He passed it to Jake who shot it again. "Well I mean you have feelings for Haley don't you?"

"No," he lied.

"Right, I'm supposed to believe that."

"It's true."

"Nathan I'm your best friend, you can tell me these things."

Nathan sighed and ran his hand over the back of his head. "I guess."

"You guess?"

"I do, I mean, I really do. I think about her constantly, I wonder if she's thinking about me, I wonder if she's with Chase and what they're doing. I get so jealous, and I hate it! Damn it!" he yelled and it echoed through out the gym.

"Have you talked to Chase?"

"No, and I'm not going to," Nathan took a drink from his G2 bottle, "I'm just gonna be like, yeah, Chase I think I'm falling in love with your girlfriend."

"What?"

Nathan turned around and saw Chase standing by the doors.

"Chase, I wasn't serious."

"You're in love with Haley?"

"I, no, I-"

"Just tell me the truth?" he said and took a step closer to Nathan. "I, I think I'm falling in love Haley."

"You told me you didn't have feelings for her! I asked you and you told me you didn't have feelings for her!"

"I was never gonna act on them, Chase!" Chase shook his head and said, "I don't know why I should believe you."

"Because I'm one of you're best friends, I wouldn't do that to you!"

"You already slept with her."

"Two years ago! There's nothing going on with us now."

"Whatever," Chase turned and began to make his way to the doors.

"Chase-"

"No I don't care Nathan! Just stay away from her." Chase shook his head again and walked out the door not giving a second glance at Nathan.

Jake walked up next to Nathan and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know that's not how you wanted it to go."

"No, not really. He wasn't supposed to know anything. I feel like such a jackass."

"Well at least he knows the truth now."

"Thanks, but it doesn't make me feel much better."

A few hours later Haley was walking out of her dorm and she saw Chase outside. Nathan was also coming back from the gym. Chase looked at Nathan with a hard glare. Nathan rolled his eyes. Now he just didn't care if he was pissed at him or not.

Chase walked up to Haley and she smiled at him, "hey." He grabbed her buy the waste and kissed her passionately. Haley was taken aback by this but she kissed him back. He pulled away from him. She looked at him and smiled, "what was that for?"

"Because he's an ass," Nathan said walking up the stairs. Chase glared at him, "screw you."

"Your girlfriend already did that."

"Hey," Haley said.

"Sorry," Nathan said while looking at her.

"Don't even talk to her," Chase said and stood in-between the two of them.

"What's going on?" Haley asked. She was so confused, last night they were friends and now they hated each other, "you guys are acting like middle school girls."

"He started it," Chase said.

"No I didn't," Nathan said defensively.

"Oh my God, how old are you? Twelve?" she asked, "ok you know what, I don't care what the deal is, but I'm gonna go now," she kissed Chase on the cheek and he smirked at Nathan. "See ya Nate," she said and continued down the stairs.

Haley walked down the sidewalk to the nearest Starbucks and she saw a blonde haired girl that she knew from some of her classes. "Hey Haley," she said.

"Hey Lindsey, wanna join me for coffee?"

"Sure." They stood in line and got their coffee and sat down on the chairs in the café. "So what's going on?" Lindsey asked.

"I have no idea actually, my boyfriend is now fighting with one of his best friends, now they hate each other or something."

"Do they both happen to be 13 year old girls."

"That's pretty much what I said." Haley laughed and took a sip of her drink, "it's ridiculous, I don't understand it. They were fine last night and now they just hate each other."

"Maybe you have something to do with it."

"What?"

"What? It's possible, did you ever think of that? I mean, maybe Chase's friend-"

"Nathan."

"Ok, maybe Nathan likes you and now Chase is pissed or maybe Chase thinks you like Nathan and now he's threatened."

"Well I mean that could be true, I did sleep with Nathan. In freshmen year though."

"That's probably it."

"They are such boys, so territorial."

"That's guys for you."

They finished drinking their coffee and Lindsey had an interview at publishing company and Haley was heading back to her dorm. "Good luck with the interview!" Haley yelled.

"Thanks good luck with your boys!" Haley laughed and nodded. Haley really didn't understand what was going on between them. They were friends and now they were enemies.

Haley was on her way to the dorm and she saw Nathan. "Nathan," she yelled and ran over to him. "Oh, hey," he said in a deadpan voice.

"Ok, what's going on? Are you mad at me or something?"

"No!" he didn't want her to think she'd done anything wrong because she wasn't it at all, "no, I'm not mad at you, I promise."

"Oh, good. What's going on with you and Chase?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "nothing, he's just an ass."

"Nathan-"

"Sorry, I know he's your boyfriend, but right now, if he got hit by a bus, that wouldn't be the worst thing to happen."

"You'll feel so bad if that really happens."

"Yeah I would. Ok, nothing deadly should happen to him."

"Thanks."

"Well it's only for you." she smiled and he had to resist the urge to kiss her. He wanted to so bad! He couldn't bring himself to do it though, he knew it would be a way to get back at Chase and get the girl he loved, killing two birds with one stone, but he couldn't do that. Even if he was pissed at Chase.

"Well I have to go," Haley said, "but um, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Bye Nate," she said and began to walk up the stairs, "and Nate, whatever this problem is, it can't be more important than your friendship, just keep that in mind." He nodded as she walked inside.

"Even though it's you."

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, and wish me really good luck on my last two finals tomorrow! Thanks!**


	9. Calling for Backup

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or it's characters**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you like it. Some of you didn't see Chase finding out coming, but I'm glad. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Calling for Backup **

Haley sat on one of the benches reading a book and listening to her iPod. Someone came up behind her and put their hands over her eyes. She knew it was Chase. "Guess who," he said. "Huh," she said, "I have no idea."

"Let me help you," he said and kissed her neck lightly then went to kissing her jaw.

"Oh," she said, "Nathan."

He stopped and stood in front of her, "ok," he said, "that's not even a little bit funny."

"Yeah it is. Ok I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"What's going on with you guys, I mean, he's one of your best friends, and now you like hate him."

"Well I just I thought I could trust him and he's done a great job at proving that I can't."

"What happened, why can't you trust him?"

"He, he has- you know what it's not important."

"Chase-"

"Really Hales, you don't want to hear about it, trust me."

"Ok, but I just hate to see what's happened with you guys, I just bet that whatever your fighting about isn't really all that important."

"No it's really important."

"If you say so."

Chase sat down on the bench next to Haley. He saw Nathan not that far away and he knew he saw them. "Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too, Chase. You're really one of the sweetest guys I've ever met." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her lips. She kissed him back.

Nathan watched and rolled his eyes. He knew Chase liked Haley, but right now he was doing all this stuff to get back at him for loving her. He wondered if Chase loved her, what if he just liked her. _Shouldn't I get her then_, he thought, _wow, could you be a little more selfish? She obviously wants to be with him. If that's what she wants and she's happy shouldn't you be happy for her?_

Brooke was walking and she saw Nathan. "Hey Nate."

"Hey Brooke."

"Ok, what's wrong?"

He pointed over to where Chase and Haley were kissing. She looked back at him and smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm sorry that sucks that you have to watch that. Maybe you should got find some random girl and make out with her."

"I really don't think that'll help me."

"Good, coz that would be stupid."

"It was your idea."

"I know, I never said it was a good one."

Nathan continued to look at Chase and Haley. He hated that he had to see that. He knew Chase knew he was there and that's why he kissed her. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that he fell in love with his best friends girlfriend, or the fact that his best friend now hated him for it. If he could he would make those feelings for her go away, but he couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he did. But I guess in a way he didn't. He loved the way he felt around her or the way his heart skipped a beat when she smiled or touched him in anyway.

He knew that must have been weird but he'd never been in love and he loved the feeling. But it also brought problems for him. Like Chase for example. Maybe he should just tell Haley how he felt, maybe it would help him get over her.

"I gotta get to class," Brooke said bringing him out of his thoughts, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye Brooke."

Nathan looked over at Haley again and she smiled and he couldn't help but smile also. He made his way over to where she was. Chase was just leaving so he waited until he was gone. Chase was out of sight so he sat down next to her.

**Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
**

"Hey Nathan," she said and smiled at him.

"Hi."

She paused her iPod again and looked at him, "what's up?"

"Um, ok, I really need to tell you something."

"What?"

**Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..  
**

"It's about the reason Chase and I are fighting."

"Yeah, what are you fighting about?"

**You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my heart.  
And..  
**

"…You."

"Me? Why are you fighting about me? Do you not like me or something?"

"Trust me that's not it."

**Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm**

"Ok, I'm really confused Nathan, why are you fighting about me?"

"It's not so much about you as it is… over you."

Did he just say they're fighting over me? I must be hearing things, why would they be fighting over me? "What?" she asked.

"I know, this is really stupid but… I-"

"You have feelings for me?"

"I love you."

**With you**

**With you**

**With you**

**With you**

**With you**

"Oh," she said and looked away from him, "um-"

"I know you could never think of me in that way but I just wanted to tell you, because, well it's killing me. I know this is not fair for you at all to know this but I just had to tell you because-"

"Nathan."

"Yeah?"

"I have feelings for you too."

**Girl..  
With you**

**With you**

**With you**

**With you**

**With you**

"You do?"

"Yes, but-"

"You're with Chase and you have feelings for him too."

"Yes."

**Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah..**

He stood up and began to walk away from her. She stood up quickly and went after him, "Nathan, Nathan wait." She caught up to him and he turned and looked at her. "Nathan, I-" she was caught off by his lips crashing on to hers. She knew they were in a public place and anyone could see, but she kissed him back.

**'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my heart.**

He pulled away from her, "I'm sorry Haley I can't, I don't feel right about it." She nodded and couldn't believe what had just happened, she felt terrible. She just kissed Nathan, a guy who she had feelings for, but he wasn't her boyfriend.

Nathan felt so guilty. He felt so stupid, _why did you have to say anything!? You're an idiot, now she's confused and feels terrible I'll bet and it's all your fault, idiot! Now what do you eve say around her, this is going to be awkward, now look what you did!_

"I'm sorry," she said and turned and walked away from him before he could say anything else about it.

Haley had class but she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate. She couldn't believe what Nathan just told her. He was in love with her. In a way it made her smile and made her happy. In another way she was just confused and felt guilty. Chase was her boyfriend and she liked him. But did she love him?

Did he love her? Nathan did. She was so confused and didn't know what to think. Maybe if she took a break from both of them she could clear her head and figure out a few things. She was brought out of her thoughts by someone sitting next to her. "Hey Skills," she said.

"Hey Hales, what's up?"

"Have you ever been torn between two people before and you don't know who to pick."

"Well, not really, I mean I liked two girls in 3rd grade but nothing happened with that. Why who you torn between?"

"Chase and Nathan."

"Chase and Nathan? What did I miss?"

"Nathan says he's in love with me. Don't get me wrong, I do have feelings for him, but I do have feelings for Chase also, I just don't know what to do."

"Ok, well they both my friends so I can't tell you who to be with but I can tell you, that Nathan has never been in love before, so if he's telling you he loves you, he means it."

"That just makes my choice that much harder."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

All through out class she kept thinking about the two guys in her life. She liked them both, maybe she even loved them both, but she couldn't have them both.

They were so different and she didn't know who to pick. Chase was sweet and cared about her and everyone pretty much. He never pressured her about anything and he was smart and he was hot. She couldn't deny that. He had the most amazing brown eyes she'd ever seen. And he had and awesome smile and she loved that too.

But then there was Nathan. Nathan was so different from any guy she'd ever been with. She loved that he was a little bit dangerous and a bit of a bad ass but he could be the sweetest guy. He took care of her when she was drunk and brought her breakfast in the morning. Not to mention, aspirin for her hang over. And he was gorgeous. He had strong features and incredible blue eyes. She loved his smirk, but she'd never admit that.

After her last class she went back to her dorm and picked up her cell phone. She listened to the ringing on the other end of the line and waited for an answer. "Hello?"

"I need help."

"What's wrong are you ok?"

"I'm not injured so yeah, but I need help can we meet up?"

"Yeah sure."

Haley went down to a coffee shop and waited. She heard the bell above the door open and waited for her sister Taylor. Taylor walked in and sat down next to her. "Hey Haley-Bub."

"Hey Tay."

"Ok, you sounded all freaked out on the phone, what's your problem that you had to have your fabulous sister solve for you."

"Ok, well I'm dating this guy-"

"Is he hot?"

"Taylor."

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah, but anyway the problem is, his best friend, he told me he loves me today. And I have feelings for him."

"Ok I don't see your problem."

"My boyfriend."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I think I love them both."

"Do you have pictures of them on your phone?"

"I think so, yeah," she grabbed her phone out of her purse then went to her pictures. She found one of her and Chase on their second date. "That's Chase, my boyfriend." Taylor looked at the picture, "wow, Hales, he's so cute!"

"I know right?"

"And the other guy," she hand the phone back to Haley who looked for one of her and Nathan. "Here," she said and she found one of Nathan she took while they had been hanging out once.

"Damn," Taylor said, "you know how to pick em!"

"Thanks but can we get back to the problem?"

"Right, ok well which one do you feel stronger for?"

"I don't know, I like them both. I'll feel guilty if I break up with Chase to be with Nathan, but I feel bad if I stay with Chase and I'm not with Nathan."

"Maybe you should take a break from both of them and play the field."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Hales, I know you like them both, but I know you're smart and you'll pick the one that you feel strongest for. You know what makes you happy and you'll pick who makes you happy. I'll take whoever you don't pick."

"Taylor."

"I'm just kidding."

"Thanks for this."

"Of course. You're my sister Hales, I love you."

"I love you too Tay."

**I know this chapter is short, but I'm short on time and I wanted to update for you guys. I'll make the next one longer, I promise! Let me know what you think!**


	10. Make A Lot of Noise

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters**

**Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad most of you liked it. I know you were all surprised that Nathan told her how he felt, but I just thought it was time for him to say it. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Chapter 10: Make A Lot Of Noise**

Haley stood in JFK Airport with Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, and a very pissed of Nathan and Chase. Chase stood next to Haley with a protective arm around her shoulder and Nathan stood on the other side of her. Haley wore a pair of American Eagle 77 jeans with a white tank top and a V. D. O Trucker Hat.

Haley had her iPod in she was listening to SexyBack by Justin Timberlake. She hadn't talked to Nathan since the day he told her he loved her. She wanted to, but it was too awkward. She looked up at him and he was looking down at his phone. He looked back at her and she quickly looked somewhere else.

It was time to board the plane to Denver. The all walked in and went to their rows. Brooke and Jake sat in the row ahead of Lucas and Peyton. Haley walked to her row to find that she sat right in the middle of Chase and Nathan. Chase stood up from his seat on the aisle for her sit down.

Haley looked over at Brooke who just shrugged her shoulders. She stood up again and went over to her, "switch with me," she said.

"What?"

"Switch with me. It's not that I don't want to sit by one of them, it's just, really weird."

"Haley, I get what you're saying, but you're gonna have to deal with it."

"Jake's not even your boyfriend, why don't you just move."

"Because Jake and I already having fun people watching, like that fat guy," she pointed a few rows up, "who just sat down and is already asleep."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Haley made her way over to her row and sat down again. "What's up?" Chase asked. "Oh," she replied, "I just had to ask Brooke something."

"Oh."

Soon everyone had boarded and it was time to take off. Haley hated that part. The plane started to take off and she grabbed both Chase and Nathan's hands. She looked at both of them and gave them a scared smile, "sorry."

Chase glared at Nathan but he didn't move his hand from hers. After they were in the air Haley let go of both their hands and fumbled through her bag until she found her iPod again. According to the clock on her iPod it was 7:30 at night. It was still light outside but by the time they got to Colorado, it would be 9:30.

"What time do you think we'll get in?" Chase asked.

"Probably 9:30 or so."

"Who's picking us up?"

"My friend Ali."

He nodded and went back to playing on his PSP. Soon Chase fell asleep with his iPod in. They would be landing soon and Haley looked out the window next Nathan. They were coming in over the mountains. Because of the snow and the glow of the moon the mountains had a blue look to them. "That's pretty cool," Nathan said and looked out the window with her.

She smiled and said, "yeah, every time I fly home, when we get over the mountains, I know I'm home, ya know?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited to see Denver, if it's as great as you say it is."

"It is. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Peyton told me this was your idea."

Since it was Haley's birthday all her friend chipped in to get a plane back home to Denver for a couple of days for their spring break. They all chipped in, but it was Nathan's idea. "Oh, well I just figured you would like to go home for your birthday."

"And also thanks for the tickets to the game. Trust me, you'll have an awesome time."

"I know I will."

"My friends didn't make you guys buy them tickets right?"

"No, Brooke found the seats and bought the tickets on line, so she paid for them, so we all just gave her what we owe, and your friends are gonna pay her when we see them."

"That is so cool of you guys to do! I have the best friends ever!"

He smiled and laughed when he saw her reaction. "Look at that lady up there," he said pointing to the women a few rows up who was talking to the flight attendant. Haley looked up, "what about her?"

"That's her 5th tiny bottle of vodka."

"Damn."

"She knows how to knock em back."

"I guess."

She laughed when she saw the lady down the bottle. "Shit," Nathan said, "and we thought Brooke knew how to party." Haley smiled and she looked out the window again to see the lights of the city. "Welcome to Colorado Nathan Scott."

He smiled at her before looking out the window. Haley looked over at Brooke who was leaning over Jake to see the city. "Jake," she said, "look how pretty."

"Brooke we live in New York."

"Yeah but this is so much better and besides I'm from Maine, I'm not used to this stuff."

The plane landed and Haley woke up Chase. "Wakey, wakey," Brooke said walking over to their row. Chase looked up at them and shook his head. They took their bags and went to baggage claim. Luckily non of their bags were lost and they all made there way outside to wait for Haley's friend Ali.

A dark blue Denali pulled up to the sidewalk and a girl around Haley's height with dark brown hair that was straightened to perfection and slightly tanned skin got out. She smiled when she saw Haley and the two girls ran over to each other and hugged each other tightly. "Haley James, I missed you best friend!"

"I missed you too Alison Herder!"

"Ok, out of those 4 hot guys over there, which is your boyfriend?"

Haley let go of her and smiled, "let me introduce you." They walked over to the other 6. "Guys, this is my friend Ali," she smiled at them and received smiles back from them. "Ali, this is Brooke and Peyton, they're my fabulous roommates," they smiled and shook hands, "this is Jake Jagelski, and Lucas Scott," she smiled at them and whispered in Haley's ear, "tell me Lucas isn't dating anyone," she joked. "Sorry," Haley replied and laughed. "And this is my boyfriend Chase," she shook his hand and looked at the dark haired boy who's face obviously dropped when she called Chase her boyfriend. "And this is my friend Nathan Scott."

"Nice to meet you Nathan."

"Yeah you too."

They all put their luggage in the car and Ali drove them down town to their hotel. "You guys are staying at Jet?"

"Yeah, you know they built that club down there, we should go there tonight, why don't we call up Brianne, Zach, Hilary and whoever she's dating."

"I'll give them a call, then I'll let you know, but I'll definitely be there, I hear Jet is awesome."

"Nice car Ali, you never struck me as a Denali person."

"I'm not! This is Darin's car."

"Oh Darin's in town?"

"Yeah he got in from Iowa yesterday."

"He drove?"

"Yeah I don't get him, he likes driving places by himself."

"Tell him I say hey."

"I will. So you guys," she said looking back at the passengers in the back, "what do you think of Colorado so far?"

"Well the airports, cool, so that's a plus," Nathans said.

"We're among the best for airports," she joked.

"I think it's awesome here, I mean from what I've seen it's pretty cool," Brooke said.

"Yeah, I see why Haley likes it so much," Peyton added.

Haley reached over to turn the radio on and it was already on KS 107.5 which was Denver's hottest rap and 'hip hop' station. Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown began to play and Ali smiled and looked Haley who began singing along to the words. Brooke leaned forward and turned the radio up. She and Peyton began to sing along with them.

**She want that lovey dovey  
That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss  
In her mind she fantasize  
bout getting wit me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss  
Cause she mine and so fine  
And thick as can be**

"I love your friends Hales," Ali said while laughing

"I can tell that you guys are all a good match for each other."

They drove down the Jet Hotel and Jet nightclub was located right next to it. They could tell it wasn't crowded yet, but it would be. Ali dropped them off and they went to the front desk to get their rooms. They had booked well in advance, because jet didn't have a lot of rooms.

Peyton, Brooke, Jake and Luke were in one room and Chase, Haley and Nathan were in another. They took the elevator up to their rooms. Haley walked in and noticed how nice the rooms were. "Damn," Nathan said, "this is a lot nicer than I expected."

"Me too," Haley said, "I've never stayed here before."

Nathan walked over to the flat screen TV and whistled. Chase laid down on a bed that he dubbed his and Haley's. "Hales, come feel how comfortable this bed is." She came and sat down next to him and he pulled her to lay down next to him.

In the other 4's room they were all getting settled. "I'm gonna go get ice," Peyton said and picked up the bucket, "I'm gonna get a coke, anyone want anything?" Lucas asked. Brooke shook her head, "I'm fine," Jake nodded, "yeah me too."

Peyton walked out in the hall and Lucas rang up to her, "Peyton wait."

"What?"

"We should talk about what happened."

"Lucas, it was a one time thing, it didn't mean anything."

"To me it did."

"You're dating one of my best friends Lucas, I don't want to hurt her."

"Peyt, I get that, but what about how we feel towards each other, shouldn't that matter?"

"Lucas, you're really great, you are, but I don't want to hurt my friend."

She turned to walk away from him before he could say anything else to her.

Lucas and Peyton walked in their room to see Brooke and Jake laughing and him tickling her sides. "Jake, stop it!" she laughed. They saw the two of them standing in the door and pulled away from each other still laughing. Brooke walked over to Peyton, "I'd keep an eye on that one," she said still laughing.

Peyton smiled at them before setting down the ice and sitting on her and Jake's bed.

Haley's cell phone began to ring and it was the theme from The Office. She smiled and picked it up. "Hey Ali."

"Hey, so I called them and they're all in, so we're all heading down as we speak. Seriously they're all in the back of my car. Everyone yell to Haley," Haley heard people yelling 'Hi Haley' to her. She smiled, "hi guys."

"We'll meet you guys there in like 20 or 30 minutes, does that sound good?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, we'll see you then."

"Ok, bye."

Haley hung up the phone and walked out of the room to tell the others that they would head down to Jet in half an hour.

Nathan and Chase stood alone in the room in silence until Nathan broke it, "can we stop now?"

"Stop what?"

"Hating each other. Chase you're my best friend, I was never gonna act on my feelings for her."

"I just don't feel like I can trust you Nate. I mean I asked you if you had feelings for her and you said no. So how do I know you're not lying to me now when you say you won't act on your feelings?"

"Chase, yes I do have feelings for her, but you're my friend and Haley likes you so, I'm not gonna stand in the way of that. Can we still be friends?"

Chase looked at him before smiling, "yeah. We've been fighting long enough." They shared a 'manly' hug and Haley walked in. "I must the wrong room, the guys I'm rooming with hate each other."

"We talked it out."

"Good," Haley said looking at the two of them. "Um, we should get ready to go," she said and went over to her suitcase to get an outfit to where out. "Ok," Nathan said and he did the same.

Haley changed into a lacy black and white shirt with a black mini skirt that Brooke made her pack. She wore a pair of white converse on her feet and her make up was natural and her hair hung around her shoulders in natural waves. She sprayed on her Pink Lacoste perfume that Brooke gave her.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Chase in a zip up hoodie over a white t-shirt and jeans. Nathan wore a pair of dark bullhead jeans and a dark red dress shirt with black Nikes. "You guys ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Chase said, "let's go."

They walked out of their room as Brooke, Jake, Peyton and Lucas walked out. "Ok, you guys are ready, lets go," Brooke said linking arms with Haley and Peyton and walking to the elevator.

They made their way inside the crowded nightclub and Haley saw her friends sitting in one of the booths, "they're over there," she said and pointed to her friends. They walked down and saw Ali sitting with two other girls and two guys. "Haley!" the girls yelled and got up to hug her. "Bri! Hil! Oh my gosh!" she yelled and hugged them back. "I have to introduce you to everyone," she said, "ok, Brooke, this is Brianne and Hilary," she said and they shook hands with the dark haired girl. Brianne had shoulder length blond hair and side bangs. She was tall and thin and blue eyes.

Hilary had shorter strawberry blonde hair and bangs. She had freckles and bright blue eyes as well. "Bri, Hil, this is Peyton, Lucas, Jake," they all shook hands and exchanged smiles. "And this is Chase, my boyfriend," they smiled at the cute boy standing in front of them, "and this is my Friend Nathan."

"Nice to meet you guys," he said.

"You too," Brianne said.

"You gonna completely ignore me Hales?" the guy next to Ali asked. Haley smiled when she saw him, "Zach! Well come over here!" she yelled. He had short brown hair and he was tall and strong. He hugged her and lifted her off the ground. "I missed you Hales, you never called or visited," he said placing her back down. "Neither did you dumb ass."

He laughed and said, "are you going to introduce me?"

"Right, sorry," she said and turned toward her friends, "guys this is my friend Zach. He's Colin's best friend."

They smiled and exchanged introductions. "Hil," Haley said, "where's your boyfriend?"

"He's coming."

"How long have you been with this one?"

"A couple of months."

"Will I approve?"

"Well you know him so I should assume so."

"I do, who is it?"

"Dave."

"Like Dave Samuel?"

"Yeah."

"I already approve."

Dave Samuel was a guy that Haley had known since the 6th grade. He was always making people laugh. He had a sense of humor and could make anyone happy if they were sad. Dave walked over to the table and kissed Hilary on the lips before turning to Haley. "Haley James, give me a hug!" She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Hey Dave, it's good to see you!"

They all sat at the table talking and getting to know each other when Brianne leaned over to Nathan. "You like her don't you?" she asked.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"A little yeah."

"Great, well she knows and her boyfriend knows."

"I'm surprised he doesn't hate you."

"We've been fighting for a couple of weeks, but today he finally decided to forgive me."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"But that doesn't make your feelings for her go away."

"Nope." Haley turned and saw Nathan and Brianne talking and instantly a pang of jealousy and hurt shot through her. She knew she was with Chase but it still hurt. She looked away from them and Brooke grabbed her hand, "come dance with me Hales," she said, "Lucas doesn't want to."

Haley smiled and stood up as 'Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy' began to play.

**Well, I walk into the room  
Passing out hundred dollar bills  
And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill  
And I buy the bar a double round of crown  
And everybody's getting down  
An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.**

Ali and Brianne joined them out on the floor and soon Zach was pulled out there by Haley.

**Cause I saddle up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**

Well I don't give a dang about nothing  
I'm singing and Bling-Blinging  
While the girls are drinking  
Long necks down!  
And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy  
or my Chevrolet for your Escalade  
Or your freak parade  
I'm the only John Wayne left in this town

Chase and Nathan watched Zach keep his hands on Haley's hips and dance with her from behind. "A little close don't you think?" Nathan said to Chase. "Yeah," Chase replied, "I get the feeling that he has more than just friend feelings for her."

"Well why don't you go out and dance with her?"

"She's gonna think I'm being jealous and paranoid."

"Well you are. Just go out there."

"I don't want to. Jake," Chase said and looked at him, "can you go dance with them?"

"Why?"

"That Zach kid is a little to close for my liking."

"Fine you know what," Nathan said, "don't worry about this I'm just doing it coz you won't," he said and patted Chase on the shoulder before getting up and going over to where Haley was.

Chase was a little worried, but he trusted him now.

"Nate, you decided to come dance with us," Brooke said happily. Nathan gave a pointed look at Zach and he let go of Haley's hips. Nathan looked over at Chase who mouthed 'thank you.'

**And I saddled up my horse  
and I ride into the city  
I make a lot of noise  
Cause the girls  
They are so pretty  
Riding up and down Broadway  
on my old stud Leroy  
And the girls say  
Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
Everybody says  
Save a horse, Ride a cowboy**

What? What?  
Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy  
Everybody says  
Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.

**I hope you all like this chapter, if you feel out of the loop with all the LP stuff, I promise I will explain later. I hope this was a good chapter! Please review and let me know _what you think!_**


	11. Love Square

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I hope you all like this one!**

**Chapter 11: Love Square**

Haley woke up in the Jet hotel room around 11:30. She had a bit of a headache but knew it would have been a lot worse if Nathan hadn't made her drink a lot of water before she went to bed. And he gave her aspirin before she slept. She sat up and sat Nathan sitting up in his bed doing something on his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He looked up at her and said, "Oh, I'm playing a game, I didn't want to wake you guys."

"You didn't. As you can see, Chase is still sleeping and well I'm awake. What game are you playing?"

"Brick Breaker."

She got out of her bed and sat down next to him on his and looked down at the screen. "Can I try?" she asked hopefully. He smiled at her and handed her the phone. She bit her lip in concentration and pressed the buttons on the phone and raised her score. By the time she was done it showed all the previous scores. She laughed, "I'm kicking your ass," she joked.

"Whatever."

"Not even my phone and I'm better at it than you are."

"Alright, I give. You Haley James are the master at Brick Breaker."

"Thank you."

"So what are we doing today?"

"Oh, we were probably gonna go down to my house to see my dad and step mom. I think my brothers will be there too."

"Cool, where do you live?"

"Lone Tree. It's not to far from here, it'll take at longest 40 minutes to get there, but it shouldn't even take that long."

"Cool."

"Yeah, my step brother might be there too now that I think about it."

"How old is he?"

"15, what do you bet he tries to hit on Brooke or Peyton, or both."

"He's on of those."

"Yeah. But I love him though."

Haley's dad married Denise Matthews and then adopted her son Connor. At first Haley didn't want another brother, she already had three. But she soon came to think of him as her actual brother, and you wouldn't know he was her step brother. They joked around all the time and actually liked each other. Of course like any brother and sister, they fought occasionally.

Soon Chase woke up and they all got ready to drive down to Haley's house. She went over to the other's room to see if they were ready to go.

The cool thing about Jet was that you could rent your car there and return it at the airport. They rented a Black Escalade. Haley put the key in the ignition and drove down the streets of downtown Denver. "I didn't point it out last night, but there's Coors Field."

Nathan looked out the window at the baseball field and saw how happy Haley was just being near it. She loved being home. Haley drove down to Lone Tree and pulled into a neighbor hood with very large houses. She pulled in the drive way of a large house with a BMW x5 in the driveway.

"My dad's home!" she said happily and got out of the car. She and her friends walked up to the door and she pulled out the key from one of the rocks in the yard. She opened the door and yelled, "Hello?"

"Haley Elizabeth James, get in here and give me a hug!" they heard someone yell back. Haley smiled and made her way to the kitchen. They saw a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. Haley went over to her and hugged her, "hey Denise!" she said.

"Oh we missed you Bub!"

"I'm glad to be home."

"Ok, introduce me to your friends."

"Ok, Denise this is Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer, they're my roommates. Jake Jagelski and Lucas Scott." She shook their hands, "Nathan Scott, he and Lucas are brothers, and this is Chase Adams, he's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you all."

"You too Mrs. James," Jake said back politely.

"Oh, please call me Denise."

"Where's Connor?" Haley asked.

"He's in the basement playing Halo."

"I'm gonna go get him, you guys make yourselves at home," she said smiling at her friends.

She ran down the stairs of the basement and saw her step brother sitting in one of the chairs playing video games on the big screen TV. "Connor Matthews," she said and he leaned back in his chair to see her. A smile broke out on his face when he saw her. He paused the game and got out of the chair.

He went over to her and enveloped her in a hug. He lifted her off the ground slightly. "Damn C, you are tall!" she said of the dark haired green eyed boy in front of her. "H, I've been tall for awhile, you just have been gone for a while."

"Yeah, so how's it going?"

"Good, I mean, grades are good, school's going good, so I can't complain."

"You got a girlfriend yet?"

"I'm playing the field."

"Oh my God, you are such a guy. Come up stairs you have to meet everyone, and do not hit on my friends."

"Are they hot? Because if they're hot I make no promises."

"Connor Aaron Matthews."

"Haley Elizabeth James."

The two of them walked up stairs and saw her friends talking to her step mom in the kitchen. "Look who decided to come up from the cave," Denise commented of her son.

"Mom, it's not even dark down there."

"You guys, this is my brother Connor. Connor this is Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, Nathan, and my boyfriend Chase." He smiled at all of them and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you guys."

"You, too," Peyton said.

Connor smiled at Brooke and Peyton and Haley hit him on the back of the head, "no," she said. "Denise," Haley said, "where's my dad, I saw his car in the driveway."

"He had to run to the store, so he took mine, we're barbequing tonight so I had him pick up some things."

"Haley," Jake said, "I love it here, I might move here."

Denise smiled, "you guys are welcome anytime you want."

"Oh Denise," Brooke said, "you might not want to make that offer, knowing these guys; they'll drop by anytime they want."

Lucas looked out the window and down in their backyard. "Dude, you have a trampoline, Brooke come we are so going on it!" he said and grabbed her hand. Denise laughed at her step daughters friends enthusiasm.

"Go out back I'll be out there in a minute," Haley directed to her friends. She laughed when they all went out there. Connor grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat next to Haley on the chairs on the other side of the island.

"Bub," Denise said, "I like your friends."

"Me too," Connor commented, "especially Brooke and Peyton."

"Dude, you're 15, no," Haley said.

"I'm just kidding. But hey, Nathan, he played for Tree Hill Ravens in high school right?"

"Yeah."

"They won the championships and he was MVP, that's pretty impressive."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm a guy, sports interest me Hales."

She smiled before standing up and walking toward the back door. "Let me know when dad gets home," she said before going outside.

She saw Lucas and Brooke on the trampoline and Jake, Nathan and Chase on the basketball court and Peyton sitting near by watching them.

"You guys are so lame," she joked.

"Haley," Brooke said while jumping, "your house is awesome!"

Haley laughed before going over to where Jake, Nathan and Chase were. She sat down on the grass next to Peyton. "Hey," she said.

Peyton looked up and smiled, "hey."

"Ok, that wasn't a cheery hi, that was a I'm depressed but I'm pretending to be happy, hi."

"I'm fine, I just, I don't want to talk about it right here."

"Well then let's go for a walk." Haley stood up and put her hand out to help Peyton stand. "We're going for a walk, don't break anything," Haley said as they went through the back gate.

They started walking on the sidewalk and Haley linked her arm through Peyton's. "Ok, what's wrong?"

"It's Brooke and Lucas."

"What about them?"

"Ok well that night that Colin was in town and went to TRIC, remember?"

"Yeah."

"After Nathan took you home but I kissed Lucas."

"What?"

"I know, I was coming out of the bathroom and we were both really drunk and he was making a phone call and I don't how it happened but we just, kissed."

"Does Brooke know?"

"No, and I want to just forget it, but Lucas says he wants to be with me, because he says he wants to be with me."

"What about Jake, I thought you really liked him."

"I do, but I think he likes Brooke."

"What? This is really confusing."

"They just seem like they're getting closer and I think he likes her more than he likes me, should I talk to him about it?"

"Maybe, yeah. But the person you really need to talk to is Brooke."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just really don't want to hurt her. She's one of my best friends; I just don't want her to hate me."

"I know."

Peyton rested her head against Haley's shoulder and they continued to walk. "What's going on with you and your boyfriends?" Peyton asked.

Haley laughed, "Not a thing. I'm with Chase, Peyt."

"I know, but I know that you like Nathan, and he told you he loves you."

"It's confusing, I mean I talked to Taylor and she thinks I should take sometime from both of them and 'play the field.'"

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I don't know, maybe I should. I just don't want to hurt either of them."

"Well at least you're not in a love… square."

"No I'm in a triangle."

"So changing topic, you're friends are cool."

"Yeah, they are. What do you think of Zach?"

"He does seem, affectionate with you."

"Yeah, he's always been like that with me, even when I was dating Colin. This is weird coz you know that's his best friend."

"Maybe you are in a love square plus one."

"Who's the plus one?"

"Colin, I mean he's just you're friend, but he obviously still loves you. You guys did date for a long time."

"Yeah, but we're just friends, I really mean it."

"I know."

The two of them made it back to Haley's home and went they went inside they saw all of their friends talking to Haley's dad and two other people in the kitchen. They walked in and Haley ran to her dad. "Daddy!"

He hugged her tightly, "Hales! I'm so happy you're home!"

"Why don't we get hugs?" one of the guys in the room asked. Haley smiled when she saw her brothers, Chris and Bryan. She ran over to them and hugged both of them, "I'm so happy to see you guys!" she said, "do I need to introduce you all or do you all already know each other?"

"Denise introduced us, but we don't know you," Chris said looking at Peyton. She smiled and stuck her hand out, "I'm Peyton," she said.

"Chris."

"I'm Bryan," the other said and smiled at her.

"Well while you two were out we started dinner so it should be done pretty soon." Jimmy James said.

Haley sat down on one of the chairs by the island again and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and had a text from Nathan. 'We need to talk.' She looked up at him and he nodded.

Chase sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey," he said. She looked at him and smiled, "hi," she said and kissed his lips lightly. "Cute!" Denise said. Haley laughed and looked back at Nathan who had a hurt expression on his face.

Soon dinner was served and they spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know everyone. After dinner Chase and Lucas were playing video games with Connor in the basement. Jake, Peyton and Brooke went back in the backyard and Haley and Nathan were going to talk.

"We should go talk," Haley said. He nodded and they walked up the stairs to her room. They walked Nathan looked around. Her walls were light blue and she had a blue comforter on her bed. There were pictures of her and Colin at hockey games and there was one of them kissing at an Avalanche game.

Nathan sat on the window seat and she sat on the edge of her bed. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked. "Um, well I wanted to say I'm sorry about, uh, well you know."

"Don't be sorry Nathan."

"But I am, I shouldn't have said anything, Chase is my friend and so are you, so if you really like him, I don't want to get in the way of that."

"Nathan-"

"It was a mistake anyways."

A pang of hurt shot through her and she nodded, "yeah, you're, you're right. Let's just forget about it."

"So we're friends right?"

"Of course we are Nathan." She stood up and so did he. She hugged him and then she kissed his cheek. "Ok, well we should probably leave soon, so that means we have to pry Chase and Luke away from Halo."

He laughed and nodded. They walked out of her room and downstairs. "We're probably gonna head out now," she told Denise and her dad along with her brothers. She hugged all of them and went down to the basement to get the guys and say goodbye to Connor.

"Ok guys, we're leaving." Lucas and Chase both groaned before standing up. "See ya later Connor," Lucas said and they pounded their fists. "Bye guys," Connor said. Chase and Lucas went back upstairs and Haley went over to Connor.

"Bye C."

"Bye H," he said and hugged her tightly, "I'll see you before you leave right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll come by before we leave again."

"Good, and you guys need to come back more."

"We will, love you C."

"Love you too Hales." He kissed her forehead before walking upstairs behind her.

The 7 of them got in the car and Haley drove back to the hotel. She was happy to see her family, she really missed them. All in all, that was a great night.

**Let me know what you think about this chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please review!**


	12. Hey Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you guys liked Haley's family. I hope you all like this chapter, her friends make another appearance**

**Quote:**

**Kelso: Guess what I got!**

**Hyde: V.D.?**

**Kelso: No. A hundred dollars!**

**Eric: So money to treat your V.D.?**

**Chapter 12: **

Haley sat on the balcony of her, Nathan and Chase's hotel room. She'd been doing so much thinking about the three of them. Nathan and her had talked the night before and he says they should just put it behind them. What if she can't? She was with Chase but there was something nagging at her and she couldn't get past it. Maybe she really did just need to play the field some.

Chase walked outside and sat down on the seat next to her. "Hey," he said and leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Hi."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just… stuff."

"Like?"

"Oh you know, just, stuff."

"Ok, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well I'm gonna change since we're going out soon."

"Ok."

"You excited?"

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday Hales," he kissed her cheek again before going back into their room.

He was making it even harder to decide what it was she wanted. She would feel so bad about breaking up with him. Chase was so sweet and she really did like him. Before she met Nathan, again, she knew what it was that she wanted. She was happy with everything in her life, namely her boyfriend. But now, everything was so screwed up. She didn't know who it was that made her happy, because, well they both did.

They were so different and she liked them for different reasons. She liked Chase because he was so sweet and caring. He had a genuine good heart which was hard to find. He was a rarity. But then there's a certain, other boy plaguing her thoughts. He was sweet and she didn't know what it was, but whenever she was around him, she felt safe. It was like he was her protector and he didn't even know it. And not to mention the fact that this entire birthday trip back home was his idea.

Haley was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She smiled when she heard the familiar ring tone. "Hey Col."

"Hey buddy!"

"Man, I wish you could be here."

"I know, me too. I wanted to call and wish you Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Right, I don't believe you."

"It's just, stuff."

"Guy stuff."

"Ok, I love you, but you aren't exactly the best source for guy advice."

"I resent that Haley James."

"No you don't."

"No I don't. Well I gotta go, but have fun at the game."

"I will, thanks for calling me."

"Of course. Happy birthday again. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye Hales."

She closed her phone and smiled. Talking to her best friend always seemed to make her feel a little better. She really wanted him to be able to come, but he was in Minnesota, he couldn't just fly out to see them. "Who's got that smile on your face? It's a guy." Haley turned and saw Brooke walking out to sit by her.

"It's Colin."

"Well I'd be smiling too, but for an entirely different reason."

"Dude, he's my best friend, I don't want to hear that. Besides, you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but lately I think he'd rather be Peyton's boyfriend."

Haley didn't know what to say. Peyton had told her about her feelings for Lucas the night before, but that didn't mean she'd talked to Brooke. She didn't want to say something stupid and cause a fight between them. "What do you mean?"

"Well they just, they have so much more in common than Luke and I, and sometimes I wonder if, he uses her for this intellectual thing he's not getting from me and, me he just uses."

"B. Davis, that's crazy."

"What if it's not? What if he would rather be with her."

"Has he talked to you and told you that?"

"No."

"Maybe it's time you guys talked and you see what page your on. But what about Jake, I mean, you two seem like you're getting really close."

"That's another thing, he's really sweat and nice, but he's with Peyton and they really like each other."

Haley hated not being able to tell Brooke what she knew, but Peyton was her friend too, and she wasn't about to betray her. But she also felt like she was betraying Brooke. "I don't know what to tell you Brooke, I think, there's just a lot of talking that needs to happen."

"I know. Well I'm gonna get ready for the game. Happy birthday Roomie!"

"Thanks buddy!"

Haley walked into her room and saw Nathan sleeping on his bed. Chase was in the bathroom changing. Haley sat down next to Nathan on his bed. She leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "hey you, wake up," she said. Nathan slowly opened his eyes and saw her. "Hi," he said. She smiled, "hey Sleeping Beauty. It's almost six we gotta get ready to go."

"Ok," he didn't even realize that his hand was on her arm and they were just sitting there lost in each other. The bathroom door opened but they didn't notice. Chase walked out and saw them. "Haley you can change if you want too," he said bringing their attention back to him.

She sat up quickly and moved away from Nathan's bed. "Thanks," she said and grabbed her Rockies jersey before heading to the bathroom. Nathan didn't look at Chase, he already knew he was most likely pissed.

Haley walked in the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She looked in the mirror at her flushed face. She didn't know what was wrong with her. He was her boyfriends best friend. She just needed to get over him.

She changed out of her shirt and into her Matt Holliday jersey. She walked out to the room and saw Nathan and Chase. "You ready?" Chase asked. He was still a little weirded out by what he walked out to earlier. He knew that Nathan had feelings for her, but did she have feelings for him? What if she did?

"Yeah, let's go. I'm so excited!" She smiled and walked out the door with the two boys behind her.

Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Chase and Jake made there way to Coors Field. Their hotel was so close they could walk. It was crowded outside, there were so many people going to the game. Haley was so happy. She felt like a little kid. "You happy?" Jake asked and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Hell yes! You guys, you are seriously the best!"

"Thanks Hales," he said, "happy birthday."

"It really is."

They walked through the main entrance and through the gates. "Is everyone meeting us at the seats?" Brooke asked. "Yeah," Haley said, "we're sitting right behind first base in like the 7th row."

"Duh, I know, I bough the tickets."

"That reminds me, I still have to pay you."

"No you don't! It's your birthday Hales, you don't need to pay me."

"But-"

"No."

"Brooke-"

"Haley, you're not paying me."

"Fine, thanks, buddy!"

"Of course."

"Dude are we getting food?" Jake asked, "I'm starving."

"Yeah me too," Brooke said. They all got in line for food at a burger and hot dog stop. "I want pizza," Haley said, "I'm gonna go get in line for that."

"Ya know I think I'm gonna get some pizza too," Nathan said, "we'll meet you guys back here."

The two of them walked down to get pizza. They stood in line and Nathan smiled, "I'm happy you're happy."

"I am, really, this is like the best birthday ever! Thank you," she turned to look at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled back down at her. She wasn't making it easy to get over her. "You're welcome, and we arranged another surprise for you during the game."

"What is it?!"

"I can't tell you. I wasn't even supposed to tell you that much, but I couldn't help it."

"Nathan!" she whined, "you have to tell me know! I really wanna know!"

"Are you turning 21 or 8?"

She pouted up at him convince that that would get him to tell her. "No."

"Nathan!"

He shook his head and they moved ahead in the line. "You suck!"

"Hey!"

"OK, you don't, but I really wanna know." She moved forward and stood near the counter looking down at her options for food. Nathan came up behind her and put his hands on either side boxing her in. She felt him up behind her and she leaned back against him. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "in case you haven't heard it enough today; happy birthday." She felt his breath on her ear and a shiver went down her spine.

He moved away from her and they both got their food. They paid the cashier and met back up with their friends. "Let's go!" Peyton said excitedly, "I'm so lame, I've never been to a baseball game before."

"You haven't?!" Haley asked, shocked, "you'll love it! Trust me!"

They walked down to their section and saw her friends. "Haley!" Ali yelled and stood up to hug her along with Brianne, Zach and Hilary. She hugged each one of them and they all wished her a happy birthday. "Oh, Brooke," Brianne said, "here, I have this for you," she said handing Brooke the money for the ticket.

"Oh, thanks, but really I don't mind paying for it."

"No, really we all owe you big time!" Hilary said. Ali and Zach also handed her the money they owed. They all took their seats and Haley sat next to Nathan and an empty seat next to her. "Is this someone else's seat or did we accidentally get an extra seat?" Haley asked.

"No, we have someone else coming for you," Ali said. Haley looked at Nathan, "is this the surprise?"

"It's one of them."

"More than one? Aren't I special."

"That you are." She smiled at him again.

"I believe this is my seat?" someone asked and Haley looked up. A smile broke out on her face as she saw him. She got up quickly and stood in the aisle to hug him. "Dude what are you doing here?"

"You didn't really think I'd miss your 21st did you? I mean you flew out for mine."

"Colin, I'm so happy you're here," she said and hugged him again. "I had to come Hales," he said, "I mean, who else was gonna get you totally wasted?"

"Zach probably, with help from Brooke."

"Yep," the two answered in unison. She smiled at them and said, "I see we both came prepared," she motioned to his jersey and back at hers. "Yeah, Holliday and Tulo, we're practically the entire team."

They took their seats and got ready for the game to start. They heard the theme from the TV show Law and Order play through out the stadium. "What's that for?" Lucas asked. "I love coming to the games with Rockies games virgins," Colin said, "they play that when the umpires come out."

"Oh, that's kinda cool."

"Yeah," Haley agreed and said, "and when our players come up to bat, they have their own special song that plays."

"That's really cool, I see why you guys like coming to game so much."

"Well it's awesome, Peyton wait until you hear the song that plays when the players come out."

"Who's it by?"

"Fall Out Boy."

"Teams got style."

Sure enough they heard 'This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race' began to play through out the stadium.

**This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a god damn arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress**

I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate  
I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate

I wrote the gospel on giving up  
(You look pretty sinking)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(Primadonnas of the gutter)  
At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like hips or cars  
No, more like p-p-p-parties

Everyone cheered, well there was some booing from Dodgers fans. "Haley," Brooke said, "who would you say is the hottest guy on the team?"

"Huh, well, Brad Hawpe is pretty hot."

"Ooh he is, but so is Matty, and his kids are so cute," Hilary said.

"You'll have to point them out to me," Brooke said. The crowd cheered at the game began. Rockies were out in the field first. Brad Hawpe took his position in right field and Todd Helton took his at first. "Brooke, that's Todd Helton, on first. He's a big important player, every team knows that he can a home run anytime he wants, so he usually gets walked," Colin explained.

"I don't get how that's fair, they don't walk the guys that are gonna strike out."

"That's because you want to be at bat, the more people that strike out the quicker your team gets at bat."

"Weird."

Pretty soon everyone was getting into the game and cheering loudly. Soon the Rockies were up at bat. Ryan Spilborghs was up first. "So who's that one?" Peyton asked. "That's Ryan Spilborghs," Zach told her, "he's pretty good, sports announcers call him "Spilly" but the rest of us just call him Ryan Spilborghs."

The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani began to play as he made his way up to home. "They pick their own songs?" Chase asked

"Yeah," Haley said, "but some of them are really good songs actually."

Soon Brad Hawpe was up at bat. Rockstar by Nickelback began to play. "Brooke," Haley said, "that's Brad Hawpe."

"He is hot!"

"I know right?!"

After him was Matt Holliday. The Great Divide by Scott Stapp was his song. "There's your guy Hales," Nathan said. Matt went up to the plate and hit a home run. Everyone in the crowd cheered and Haley was especially excited.

In between innings the play games on the big screen. "Ok, whose gonna win?" Colin asked Haley. This game was a virtual motorcycle race. Animated 'hogs' rode on Harley Davidsons and you had to pick which one you thought would win. "Purple, Nate, who do you think it'll be?"

"Black."

"What about you Colin?"

"I'm with Nathan, I think it'll be black."

"Fine, two against one, but I will have you know-"

"She get's these games every time," Colin said.

"I do, it's a gift really."

Haley came out the winner of that game. It was almost time for the 7th Inning Stretch. Before they sang the song the camera went to Matt Holliday, Brad Hawpe and Troy Tulowitzki. They were standing near the dug out. "We want to wish some in the crowd a happy birthday," Troy said.

"It's a big day for her and her friends brought her to the game today," Brad put in. Matt Holliday smiled and said, "So to Haley James from all of the team we all want to wish you a very happy 21st birthday." He smiled and they showed the entire team, including the coach Clint Hurdle. "Happy Birthday Haley!" they all shouted.

The camera switched angles to their section in the seats. They showed them up on the big screen. Haley smiled and couldn't believe she was wished a personal happy birthday by the Rockies.

"You guys!" she said to all of her friends, "you guys are so awesome!"

"Happy birthday Hales!" They all said to her. She was so happy that she had such amazing friends. She really loved them all.

After singing Take Me Out To The Ball Game, then the song, Hey Baby, began to play. It played after the 7th Inning Stretch. Everyone in the crowd sang along and danced to the song. It was a tradition.

**Hey baby **

**Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl**

"Come on Nate," Haley said, "you know you're into it," she said while dancing with Brooke and Ali who were in the row in front of them.

**Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl**

**Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl**

**And now it's party time  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl**

**Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl  
Hey hey baby (hu ha)  
I wanna know if you'll be my girl**

Haley sang along with everyone in the crowd and she smiled at him trying to get him to join in.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw how happy she was.

Colin was noticing something else. He noticed how Zach had been making comments about Chase and Nathan all night. He'd also repeatedly hit on Haley and had been flirting with her through out the entire game. "Zach, you wanna get another beer?" Colin asked.

Zach took his attention off Haley and looked at Colin, "yeah sure man." The two of them walked up the steps to the concessions to get another beer.

They reached the top of the steps and Colin turned and looked at Zach, "what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting another beer, what the hell are you doing?"

"Dude, you've been hitting on Haley all night, are you still into her? Because she had the option of going out with you for like 4 years."

"Well of course I still like her, why can't I go for it."

"What is it with you? You've gotta go for her when she's with someone? She's with Chase and she's not into you, just like when she was dating me and she wasn't into you!"

"Maybe you still want her, I bet you do. That's what this whole thing is about."

"Yeah I want her… I want her to be happy and she is, with Chase, so you need to just leave it alone!"

"Yeah, if that's your story." Zach shook his head and went back down the stairs with Colin following not long after.

Haley saw them and said, "I thought you guys were getting another beer?"

"I don't want one anymore," Colin said.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I promise."

He smiled at her hoping she would be convinced enough and not say anything more about it.

By the end of the game, The Rockies had won over The Dodgers, 9-5. They were leaving the stadium and Colin was watching Zach to make sure he was keeping his distance from Haley.

"You guys are so awesome, this has really been the best birthday."

**Let me know what you think about this chapter. I didn't give it a title because I want to see what you all think it should be called. I hope I get suggestions, but if not, I'll think of something. Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! p.s sorry about all the rockies stuff in there! and really they aren't doing that good right now and Tulowitzki is out on injury**


	13. The Truth Hurts Worse

**Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I know Zach is a bit of a creeper, but he's not a big part of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**Chapter 13: The Truth Hurts Worse**

The seven of them stood in line at Caribou Coffee at DIA. She was sad to be leaving but she was ready to go back to the city. She and Brooke ordered their coffee and walked down to the concourse. "So did you talk to Lucas?" Haley asked. Brooke shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. She looked behind them and saw that the others were still far behind them. "I want to, but I'm afraid he's just gonna think I'm paranoid."

"Well you kinda are being paranoid."

"I know. But what if I'm right? What if he is just using me?"

"Brookie, that's crazy. You're an amazing person, and anyone would be happy to have you."

"I know, you're right."

"Of course I am."

"So what's going on with you and Jack and Sawyer?"

"Jack and Sawyer?"

"Well you know."

"Nothing is going on. But I am thinking that maybe I should take a break from dating and just play the field for awhile. That's what Taylor thinks I should do."

"Well then maybe you should. I mean I know Taylor's not the best at relationship advice, but maybe you should take a break from a relationship."

The two of them sat down on the black plastic chairs in the concourse and soon the other 5 joined them. They waited for their rows to be called and then they boarded the plane. Haley took her seat in the chair in the middle between Nathan and Chase. She didn't talk to either of them. She was too busy thinking about her situation with them.

The plane took off and she closed her eyes and grabbed Nathan's hand. She realized what she did and immediately let go. Through out the flight Chase played video games and Nathan stared out the window. Haley listened to her iPod thinking. She knew she needed to pick. She knew what she had to do. She listened to the music coming from her iPod. She grabbed her carry on bag and pulled out her notebook. She started writing and it was just what she was feeling.

She didn't know where the words were coming from but she just wrote them. It was like she wasn't even thinking. She could hear the music that would fit the words. She smiled as she re-read what was written.

Soon her eyes grew tired and she closed them.

Nathan felt something on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Haley was asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at her and saw how peaceful she was. He didn't know how much longer he could go without kissing her. It was driving him insane. He loved everything about her.

The way she smiled. Her laugh was contagious. Her voice when she spoke. Even the way she said his name. She had the most amazing voice. Whether she was just talking to him, or cheering loudly and getting in a fight with a Dodger's fan at a baseball game. Even when she was pissed off, he loved it.

The captain came over the intercom and told them they would soon be landing. "Haley," he whispered. Still she just slept comfortably on his shoulder. He smiled, "hey you wake up," he whispered her words from the days before. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was asleep on him. "Hi," she whispered and sat up. "Sorry," she said.

"It's fine."

She tucked her hair behind her ears but then put it up in a pony tail. That was another thing he loved about her. He loved her hair. There was something so beautiful about it. It had a natural shine to it.

The plane landed and they all stood up. Chase took Haley's hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled at him. He was only making what she had to do, that much harder.

They all got their bags and walked out to the parking garage where Nathan's car was parked. They all drove in silence back to their dorms knowing they all had things that needed to be talked about. Peyton had been trying to avoid Lucas and her feelings for him. While Brooke had been worrying about Lucas's feelings for her. Jake was worried that he was falling for Brooke.

Haley, Brooke and Peyton walked up to there dorm with Nathan and Lucas following close behind. "Brooke, can we talk?" Lucas asked. Brooke looked at Haley with a worried expression. "Yeah, sure."

Haley took Brooke's bag before going up to her room with Peyton. Peyton felt anxious and guilty. She didn't want anything to hurt Brooke. Haley smiled sympathetically at Peyton and they went up to their room.

A while later Brooke stormed through the door with a pissed off look on her face. She saw Peyton sitting at the computer. "You bitch!" she said. Peyton turned and looked at her. "Brooke, I'm so sorry, I never-"

"You never what? Huh? You never meant for any of this to happen?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Well you know what you could have done? I'll tell ya, not have kissed my boyfriend!"

"Brooke, I'm so, so sorry! I really wish that non of this had happened!"

"Well it's your own damn fault! You don't deserve a guy like Jake, I hope you know that!"

Haley sat on her bed listening to her roommates fight. She stood up and walked over to the door. "Haley, don't leave," Brooke said, "I might kill someone and I need someone to keep me out of jail!"

"Brooke, just talk to her, I really need to talk to Chase." Haley walked back to the door without saying anything else to her roommates.

She walked past Nathan who was coming out of his room with a basketball in his hands. "Hey," he said, "where are you going?"

"Um, I'm gonna go break up with Chase." He couldn't help but inwardly jump for joy. "Oh, uh, you are? Uh, why?" he aksed

"Yeah, I, uh, I think I need to take a break from a relationship, and play the field, ya know?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, then, uh, I guess you should go talk to him."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah."

"Just because I don't want to be in a relationship, doesn't mean you can't ask me out." He looked up at her wondering if he'd just heard her correctly. "What?" She smiled at him. "You heard me. I'll see ya around Nathan," she said and walked down the hall and outside.

He smirked to himself before walking outside to go to the gym.

Haley walked through the doors of Chase's dorm. She walked up the stairs until she got to his door. She stopped outside of it trying to think of what to say to him. She didn't want to hurt him. She really cared about him. She was about to knock when the door opened and Jake walked out. "Hey Hales."

"Hey Jake, are you going to hang out with Nate?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I saw him on my way out."

"Oh, yeah. Well Chase is in there."

"Ok, well I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her before heading down the hall. She walked in the room and saw Chase sitting at his computer. "Hey," she said. He turned and smiled at her, "hey you. What are you doing here?"

"Um, I need to talk to you."

"Ok, what's up?"

"Um, well I've been thinking-"

"Obviously."

"And, yeah, and the thing is, you know that I care about you so much, I really do, but I just I think I need a break from relationships for awhile."

"You're breaking up with me."

"I'm so sorry Chase."

"Is there anything that I can say that'll change your mind?"

"I'm sorry Chase, but there's not. I want you to know that I care about you so much, and I always will, I just don't think that we're meant for anything other than a friendship."

"I can't change your mind, but I can say, I hope that you're making the right choice Hales. I want you to know that, if you ever need me, I'll be here for you."

"I know, thank you Chase." She smiled at him before standing up and walking out of his room. She didn't want to have to do this, but she just knew she couldn't live a lie anymore.

**You're a canary, I'm a coal mine  
'Cause sorrow is just all the rage  
Take one for the team  
You all know what I mean**

She ran down to the gym where Nathan would be. She ran through the doors and walked into the gym and saw Nathan and Jake. "Jake, can I talk to Nathan please?" Jake looked at Nathan smiled, "yeah, sure. I'll see you guys later." He smiled at her and walked out the door.

**And I'm so sorry, but not really  
Tell the boys where to find my body  
New York eyes, Chicago thighs  
Pushed up the window to kiss you, off**

She walked over to him and took the ball out of his hands. "Hey," he said trying to grab it back from her. "Nope," she said, "tell me why I should give it back to you?"

"You know this kinda reminds me of a dream I had."

"Oh yeah? What dream is this?"

"It was before I met you again, the night before I met you. I had a dream about this most amazing girl-"

"Way to make me feel inferior."

**The truth hurts worse than anything  
I could bring myself to do, to you  
The truth hurts worse than anything  
I could bring myself to do, to you**

"Oh but it was you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And what happened in this dream?"

"You kissed me."

She smiled and walked closer to him, "kinda like this?" she asked and put her hand on the back of his neck and brought him closer to her lips but didn't kiss him. "No," he said, "like this," he crashed his lips on hers and held her close to him. By the time they pulled away for air. He smiled at her, "I think that was better than I dreamt it."

"Well I hope so."

"I have a question."

"Ok."

"So, I know we're non exclusive, but I still get to kiss you right?"

"You bet your ass we kiss."

"Do we do more than that?"

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"I'll take what I can get."

**Do you remember the way  
I held your hand under the lamp post and ran home?  
This way, so many times I could close my eyes**

By the time Haley had actually left Nathan she made it back to her dorm. Peyton sat outside their door. "Peyton?" Peyton looked up at her and tears in her eyes. "I never meant for this to happen.

"I know, but you can't really blame her for being mad."

"I know! And if I could have taken it back I would have."

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I broke up with Chase, and then made out with Nathan."

"Are you guys together now?"

"Non exclusively."

"Oh."

"I kinda feel like a bitch."

"Why?"

"I mean I broke up with my boyfriend then made out with his best friend."

"At least you didn't make out with your best friend's boyfriend."

**The truth hurts worse than anything  
I could bring myself to do, to you  
The truth hurts worse than anything  
I could bring myself to do, to you**

"Have you talked to Jake?"

"No, I don't want to hurt anymore people."

"I know what you mean."

**The truth hurts worse than anything  
I could bring myself to do, to you**

The truth hurts worse than anything  
I could bring myself to do, to you  
The truth hurts worse than anything  
I could bring myself to do, to you

**Let me know what you think about this chapter, I kinda think this chapter sucks, but I want everyone's opinion! Please Review!**


	14. Walls Will Fall Before We Do

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I knew you would all be happy about the naley and the fact she broke up with Chase. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Chapter 14: Walls Will Fall Before We Do**

_Brooke and Lucas walked down the sidewalk under the dark sky. "So boyfriend, what did you want to talk about?" she asked. He sighed and looked down at her. "I, I really don't want you to hate me." He said that and she stopped walking. He looked at her and she sat down on a bench along the sidewalk. "What did you do?" she asked as he sat next to her. _

"_I have feelings for Peyton."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry, I really am. We kissed and I've been having feelings for her for a while now, and I think, I'm fallin for her." Brooke looked at him with hurt and anger in her eyes. "So, you've just been stringing me along, to what? Prove how stupid I was?"_

"_No! Brooke, I really care for you I do-"_

"_Save it Lucas, I'll just say what you came here to say, we're done!!" She stood up and made her way back to the dorm room. She walked through the door and saw Peyton, "You bitch!" she said. Peyton turned and said, "Brooke, I'm so sorry, I never-"_

"_Never what? Meant for any of this to happen?"_

"_Yes, Exactly."_

"_Well you know what you could have done? I'll tell ya, not have kissed my boyfriend!"_

"_Brooke, I'm so, so sorry! I really wish non of this had happened!"_

"_Well it's your own damn fault! You don't deserve a guy like Jake, I hope you know that!"_

_Haley sat on her bed listening to her roommates fight. She stood up and walked over to the door. "Haley, don't leave," Brooke said, "I might kill someone and I need someone to keep me out of jail."_

"_Brooke, just talk to her, I really need to talk to Chase." Haley walked to the door without saying anything else to her roommates. _

_The door closed and Brooke looked back at Peyton, "do you hate me that much?!"_

"_No! Brooke, you have to believe me, I never wanted any of this! If I could go back to the way things were I would ok!"_

"_You mean back to when you were cheating with my boyfriend and I was just too stupid to realize it?"_

"_You're not stupid! Look, I'm so sorry, I really am and I never wanted to hurt you, you just, you liked him so much-"_

"_And you liked Jake, right? Do you remember him? He's that great guy you were seeing before you started in on my boyfriend. You don't deserve him, and I think I'm gonna go tell him that," Brooke made her way over to the door, "Brooke, don't!" Peyton said._

"_Why not? Might as well hear it from me," Brooke walked out of the door._

_Brooke walked down to the gym where Nathan and Jake were. She had gone to their dorm rooms and saw the note on their doors telling where they were. She walked inside and saw Jake and Nathan. "Jake," she said. He turned and saw her. She had tear stained cheeks and her eyes were puffy. "Brooke," he said and went over to her, "what's wrong?"_

"_Can we talk?"_

"_Sure, I'll be back Nate," he walked out of the gym with Brooke and sat down on a couch that was out in the hallway. "What's-" he was cut off by her hugging him. He put his arms around her and held her tight. "Brooke, what's wrong?"_

"_Lucas and I are over," she sobbed._

"_What?"_

"_He was basically cheating on me."_

"_What?! I could kick his ass."_

"_With Peyton."_

"_Now, I'm really gonna kick his ass."_

"_They're not worth it," she said, "I didn't want to tell you as a way to get back at them, you just need to know."_

"_Thanks, Brooke, you don't deserve this."_

"_Thanks, but neither do you."_

* * *

It was 3 in the morning and Haley's cell phone vibrated to alert her that she had a text message. She was still wide awake making sure both of her roommates made it through the night without killing each other. She reached over to the night stand and grabbed her cell phone. She flipped it open and adjusted to the light it gave off. She smiled when she saw she had a text from Nathan. She opened it 'couldn't sleep, to busy thinking about you.'

* * *

Nathan laid in his bed wide awake thinking about Haley. He'd sent her a text thinking she would get it in the morning when she woke up. He was surprised when his phone vibrated when he received a text message. He smiled when he opened his phone and saw it was from Haley. 'Thinking about you 2.' He couldn't take it anymore, he had to talk to her. He dialed her number and waited for her to answer. "Hello?" she whispered.

"Hey."

"Hi, you can't sleep either?"

"No, Lucas is in his depressive mode and I'm too busy thinking about you."

"I think you've mentioned that."

"Just confirming."

"Well then I'll confirm also, I'm definitely thinking about you."

"Good, how are things with Brooke and Peyton?"

"Uhh…"

"They gonna kill each other?" he asked. Lucas rolled his eyes and sat up in his bed, "I will kill you if you don't hang up the phone," he said.

"Ok, he's officially gone from depressed to angry and scary," Nathan said, "I'll let you go."

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You better."

"Bye."

"Bye." He hung up the phone with a smile and set it down before going to sleep to have dreams about his dream girl.

* * *

Haley hung up the phone and set it back on her nightstand and laid down with a smile on her face. "You are totally falling for him," Brooke said from her bed. "Yeah, you really are," Peyton added.

Brooke scoffed, "no one asked for your input."

"Yeah well you know what Bitch Davis-"

"Guys!" Haley yelled, "just shut up!" She laid down on her side and faced away for them. "Go Brooke yourself," Peyton mumbled before laying back down and putting her iPod in. Brooke scoffed again and put her eye shield down before laying back down on her pillow. "Yeah well go Peyton someone else's boyfriend, oh wait, you already did that."

"Brooke," Haley mumbled from her bed.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep now." She laid back down and Haley shook her head and inwardly groaned.

Haley woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating. She reached her arm over again and picked it up. She saw that she had another text from Nathan. She read it and smiled. 'Good morning beautiful, want to meet for breakfast?' She smiled and texted back that he should meet her outside in half an hour.

She hurriedly got ready as soon as she could. She changed into a white tank top with a blue on over it and a pair of jeans with white flip flops. She left her hair down in natural waves and her make up was natural. She walked out of her room and down to the main entrance where she saw Nathan sitting outside on one of the steps.

He stood up when he heard the door open. He wore a pair of khaki shorts with a blue polo and his Nikes. "Hey," he said and smiled at her. She smiled back and put her arm around his waist before walking down the stairs with him. "So, everything good last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, the occasional threat or insult, but nothing major."

"I'm pissed at Luke, I don't know how he could do that."

"Me either, and Peyton is my friend but, she cheated Jake too, I don't what she's gonna do."

"I'd forgot about that, but I think Brooke told him yesterday."

"Yeah, that's what Peyton said."

"Ok, on to other things, what are we gonna do about Chase?"

"Nothing, I mean, yeah he'll probably be pissed at me, but the last thing I want to do is hide the fact that there's something between us."

"I don't want to hide it either, but I'd also like if we weren't non exclusive."

"I know, Nathan, but I don't want to do the relationship thing right now."

"I know, I'll wait as long as you need."

* * *

Peyton waited outside of Jake and Chase's dorm. Jake walked out and saw her. He shook his head and continued walking. "Jake, wait, please just let me explain!" He walked down the steps and on to the sidewalk. "Explain what?" he asked.

"What happened."

"I already know what happened, you kissed Lucas or Lucas kissed you, it doesn't matter, but other people's feelings were involved. Not just mine, but what about Brooke? How do you think she feels?"

"I know how she feels, she's pissed and she's sad, and I get that, and I wish I could take it back, I really do. I would if I had that option."

"But you don't. You have to live with what you did."

"I know, and I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt her, or you for that matter! Jake, please you have to know how sorry I am!"

"I know, but I'm not ok with it. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Jake."

"I know," he turned away from her and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

* * *

"So, what's your favorite color?" Haley asked as she and Nathan walked down the New York City streets. "Blue, what about you?"

"Purple or red, but I do like blue."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Easy, mac n' cheese."

"What?" he laughed, "how old are you."

"Shut up. What's yours?"

"Prime rib."

"Such a boy food."

"Ok, what's your favorite song?"

"Huh, well that's hard, I like a lot of songs, I like Violet Hill by Coldplay and I like Steal Me by Jupiter Sunrise. I love The Spill Canvas and Jack's Mannequin. But you wanted favorite song, not group."

"Group works too."

"Who do you like?"

"I like Jack's Mannequin and Fall Out Boy and others I guess." She smiled and grabbed his hand in hers she linked her fingers through his and they continued walking. They walked hand in hand down the sidewalk and turned the corner until they got to the campus. Chase saw them walking and shook his head.

Haley immediately let go of Nathan's hand. "You know," Chase said, "when you said you wanted to take a break from relationships, I didn't know that meant with just me and you were gonna move on to my best friend."

"Chase, don't," Nathan said.

"Don't what?"

"Just don't feel guilty ok, she didn't do anything."

"Yeah I'll bet."

"We're not even exclusive anyways," Nathan said. Haley looked up at him then back at Chase. "He's right Chase."

"Yeah whatever," he said looking between the two of them, "I can tell there's a whole lot more than a non exclusive relationship between you. You see Nathan, this is why I didn't trust you."

**These streets  
Turn me inside out  
Everything shines  
But leaves me empty still  
And I'll, burn this lonely house down  
If you run with me  
If you run with me**

I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you

He walked away from them and down the sidewalk. Haley looked up at Nathan, "I'm sorry Nathan."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm ruining your guys' friendship."

"Oh, you are not Haley. If he can't deal with the fact that I want to be with you, then he'll just have to get over it won't he. I'm not gonna hide us because he can't take it."

"You're pretty sexy Nathan Scott."

"Thanks, I know."

"Oh, and let's not for get that ego either." He smirked and caught her lips in his.

**Fooled by my own desires  
I twist my fate  
Just to feel you  
But you, turn me toward the light  
And you're one with me  
Will you run with me?**

I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you

He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and begged for entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth and his tongue met hers. Her mind began to fog and the only thing that existed at the moment was her and Nathan. It scared how she felt with him. "PDA, that is so seventh grade," Brooke said causing them to break apart.

Haley and Nathan looked at her and Jake who were standing next to them. Brooke turned and looked at Jake, "Jake kiss me they're doing it," she joked. Jake laughed and looked back at Nathan and Haley, "you do know there is a chance of people seeing you when you do stuff like that."

"Well then they're just gonna have to get over it," Nathan said and put his arm around Haley, "I really don't think the fact that we're in public is gonna stop me."

**Now come in from this storm  
I taste you sweet and warm  
Take what you need  
Take what you need  
From me**

Brooke smiled at the two of them, "you guys are so cute! Sorry Nate but I have to steal Haley away for awhile."

"Why?" Nathan and Haley asked in unison. Brooke laughed, "don't worry I'll return her undamaged, but we just need some girl time. Haley say by to your boy."

Haley looked up at Nathan and pecked him on the lips, "bye boy." He laughed and walked as Haley and Brooke walked away from them. Nathan couldn't help but smile when ever she was around, or whenever he thought about her. "You seem happy Nate," Jake said.

"I am."

**Wake up this world  
Wake up tonight  
And run with me  
Run to me now**

Haley and Brooke were now shopping and Brooke was talking about Lucas and Peyton. "I really, just hate them right now."

"I know B. but don't you want to make up with them and be friends again?"

"Are you joining Team Peyton and Lucas?"

"No-"

"Good Team Brooke and Jake is better?"

"Brooke and Jake?"

"He's hurt too."

"I think Nathan is on your side, he's pissed at Lucas."

"Good, I knew I liked him. So on you joining Team Bake?"

"Bake?"

"Yes, so are you?"

"I don't want to have to pick sides between you guys."

"Well you don't have to tell Peyton, just secretly be on my side."

"Fine, but I'm not gonna be a bitch to her."

"Fine, you don't have to be, just remember how I'm hurting."

"I know you are, and I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, enough talk about this, what's up with you and boy toy?"

"Non exclusive."

"Uh huh, well I have a feeling that'll last all of about a minute."

"I just don't want to rush into a relationship like I did with Chase."

Brooke looked at Haley and saw something she hadn't seen in her in awhile. Happiness. "You look happy Hales."

"I am, I'm really happy."

"Good, you deserve it."

**I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you  
**

**Ok so yeah the ending of this chapter sucks, but I hope the rest of it was ok! The song was Stay With You by The Goo Goo Dolls. Please review!**


	15. This Is For Keeps

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Really they made my day and I'm sorry it's taken forever for this chapter to get up. This chapter goes to Kikistoas because she left me an essay for a review, lol. Thanks so much again for that review! Loved it!**

**Red: This is a wrench.**

**Eric: Dad I know what tools are.**

**Red: Ok then grab the Philip's head.**

**Eric: Shouldn't I buy Philip a drink first.**

* * *

**Kelso: Remember when we shop lifted those baseball cards?**

**Eric: We were 12 years old. And I didn't shop lift anything.**

**Hyde: That's right, you went home and told your mommy. You momma's boy.**

**Eric: Did you want that on your permanent record? Oh God, I am a momma's boy… I'm in.**

**Chapter 15: This Is For Keeps**

Haley was walking across campus to get to a class when Kyle Reynolds walked up to her. She knew Kyle from a few classes and he hung out with Nathan, Lucas and Jake sometimes. He had short dirty blonde hair, it was almost a light brown and brown eyes. She wasn't really friends with him but he was a nice enough guy. "Hey Haley."

"Oh, hey Kyle. How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Um, doing pretty good,'

"I heard about you and Chase."

"Yeah, but it's ok. I mean hopefully he'll stop being mad at me and we can be friends, so we'll see what happens."

"Um, ok so I know we haven't really hung out all that much and I know that you and Nate have been hanging out but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?"

"Oh, um-"

"Coz you and Nathan aren't exclusive right?"

"Yeah, no we're not. Sure, Kyle. I'd like to go out with you."

"Really? Awesome. Ok, well I've got your number so I'll call you and we can go out."

"Yeah, that'll be fun, I'll talk to you later."

She smiled at him and continued her walk to her next class.

She was a little worried that Nathan would be mad at her but he knew they were non-exclusive. He was aloud to date other people and so was she. It wasn't her fault that he hadn't yet. She got to the building her class was in and walked into the room.

She found an open seat and pulled out her text book and a notebook. "Is this seat taken?" She looked up and saw Lucas standing in near the spot next to her. "Sure, I guess." He put his stuff down and sat next to her. She didn't really know what to say to him, honestly she was mad at him. "So, I guess you're mad at me too."

"Yep," she said and looked down at the ring on her finger. He wasn't expecting any less. He knew that most of them were mad at him and Peyton, and they had reason to be. Brooke wasn't even talking to him, she just walks right past him. He was pretty much invisible to her.

"Haley, I just want you to know how sorry I am."

"I'm really not the one you should apologize to. You never cheated on me."

"I know, I would apologize but she's never gonna speak to me again."

"Well you need to think of a way to get her to listen to you."

* * *

Haley walked up the steps of her dorm when Nathan ran up behind her. He grabbed her arm and twirled her around to face him. "What-" she began to say but was cut off by his lips landing on hers. She was taken off guard but kissed him back. His arm went around her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

He sucked on her lower lip and she moaned into his mouth. He loved hearing that sound. He pulled away from her mouth for less than a second and her mouth was back on his. She bit his lower lip and then his tongue met hers. "Gross," they heard, "way to soon to see that."

They pulled away and saw Skills, Brooke and Jake. Haley's face turned red and she didn't look at her friends. "When would you rather watch us?" Nathan asked. Brooke smiled, "go about your business, we were just leaving." She motioned to Jake and Skills. Nathan smiled as the three of them walked away.

"Why do people always catch us making out, better question, why do we make out in public?" Haley asked. He laughed, "come on Hales, you know why we make out in public, you just can't resist me."

"Aren't we sure of ourselves."

He was about to say something back when Haley's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket, "hello?"

"Haley, hey it's Kyle."

"Hey Kyle, what's up?"

Nathan looked up at the mention of his name, and now he was wondering what she was talking to him about.

"Not much," Kyle said, "I was just thinking that we could go out tomorrow."

"Yeah, that'd be great, um how about at like 8:30?"

"Yeah, I'll come by your dorm and pick you up."

"K, see you tomorrow night."

She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. "Who was that?" Nathan asked, even though he knew it was Kyle. "Kyle."

"What he want?"

"We're going out tomorrow."

"Oh."

"That's ok right, I mean I know I don't have to ask, but I mean, it's ok right."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I mean you should go out with someone too."

"Maybe, we'll see."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I have to finish writing a paper so I'm gonna go do that, I'll see ya later." He kissed her cheek before walking inside the dorm. She knew he was upset and she didn't want that but he knew they were non exclusive.

* * *

Brooke got back to the room and Peyton wasn't there. The truth was that she missed her friend but she didn't trust her. She was mad at her, she thought they were better friends than for her to do that. She hadn't even talked to Lucas since the night they broke up. She been ignoring him and with good reason.

Her phone rang and she looked down at the caller ID. Lucas. "What?" she asked.

"Hey Brooke."

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize to you again."

"Over the phone."

"Well no but you won't talk to me otherwise, I'm surprised you even answered the phone." She sighed, she was surprised she answered the phone too. She didn't want to talk to him but she thought it was bound to happen sometime.

"Yeah me too."

"Can we meet up, I just want to talk to you in person."

"Whatever sure."

"Thanks Brooke."

* * *

Haley decided to take a walk and her phone rang again. She smiled when she looked down at the caller ID. "Connor!"

"Haley!"

"What's up?"

"Not much, I wasn't doing much so I thought I'd give you a call, what are you up to?"

"Not a lot. I just got done with class so I'm just walking around."

"So mom told me you and Chase broke up."

"Yeah we did."

"Why?"

"We're just better off as friends, I'm taking your advice and playing the field."

"Oh yeah, you don't seem like the type to get around."

"Shut up! I'm not getting around, I'm just not dating anyone in particular."

"What about Nathan?"

"What about Nathan?"

"You like him don't you."

"Of course I do but we're…"

"Non exclusive."

"Yeah."

"Yeah we'll see how long that lasts."

Haley laughed, "are you encouraging me to date him."

"Yeah, Nathan's awesome."

"You have a boy crush on him."

"I do not!"

"So do, I'm gonna tell him."

"Haley!"

"I'm just kidding. You're probably a lot like he was when he was in high school."

"He was a player too."

"You are so not a player."

"So am."

"Whatever, ok, I'm going now, I'll talk to you later C."

"Bye H. Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

She smiled as she hung up her phone. She missed her family. Sometimes she wished they weren't so far away. She loved being in New York, it gave her a sense of independence. She loved her friends and she didn't know what she would do without them. Even though there was problems with some of them, they were like her family.

When her mom died she didn't ever want her dad to get re married. It was like her dad was replacing her mom. She didn't like the idea of some woman coming in and taking over. But when she met Denise, there was something about her and she knew she would be good for her dad. She obviously loved him and there was a part of her that reminded her of her mom.

And of course there was Connor. When she heard that her dad was adopting him she was upset but that was before she met him. Now she really did love him, he was her brother.

Haley was walking and not really paying attention to where she was walking. She ran right into Chase. "Sorry," she said and looked up at him. He nodded, "it's fine," he said and kept walking.

"Chase," she yelled and ran up to him, "can you just talk to me."

"About what?"

"About me and you and Nathan I guess."

"There's not much to talk about, you left me because you're in love with my best friend."

She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she wasn't in love with him, because she was falling in love with him. "Chase, you know how much I care about you, I always will. You were so sweet and I don't want us to not be friends, you mean so much to me-"

"Haley I want us to be friends but I'm, not sure if I can just be your friend. I still have feelings for you and I want to be more than your friend."

"Chase, please don't do that. I really want us to be friends, I care about you so much, but I can't be anything more than your friend."

"Well until my feelings for you change, I can't be your friend."

He turned and walked away from her before she could say anything else to him.

She didn't want to ever hurt him, that was never her plan. She did care about him, so much. He was nothing but sweet to her and she broke his heart. She hadn't spoken to him since that day she and Nathan ran into him and she didn't even really talk to him.

* * *

Brooke waited on one of the benches in a park for Lucas. He showed up about 15 minutes later. "Hey," he said and sat down next to her, "were you waiting for a long time?"

"I got here early," she told him. She couldn't believe she was really here. Just seeing him brought back hurt. She hadn't told him yet, but she was in love with him then he broke her heart. She still hurt every time she saw him or Peyton.

"Oh."

"You wanted to talk, so talk."

"I just wanted to apologize again. Brooke you have no idea how bad I feel, and if I could go back and change it I would."

"But you can't. I just have a question, why Peyton? She was my best friend and you ruined that."

"Brooke, it was a terrible mistake and I don't want us to not be friends and I hate that we're like this."

"Well you made us like this Lucas! It's your fault not mine, I don't know if we can ever be friends, and I don't know if I have a problem with that."

"Brooke-"

She stood up and walked away from him but she couldn't understand why her heart still ached for him.

* * *

The next night Haley was getting ready for her date with Kyle. She wore a dark pair of skinny jeans and a red sweater and a pair of black boots. She had a black jacket over her sweater and her hair left in a natural curl.

Brooke sat on her bed, "I can't believe you're going out with Kyle."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know, because you're in love with Nathan. And don't say you're not because I know you are."

"We're not a couple we're just hanging out and I'm just going out with Kyle, it's not a sure thing, so it's not a big deal."

"It is, Nathan is in love with you, he told you he was in love with you, I don't know why you can't just stop this non exclusive crap and just be with him, you love him."

"I'm surprised this is coming from you, I mean you're the queen of the multiple boy dating scenario."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are don't even try to deny it."

They were both laughing and Peyton walked through the door. They stopped laughing and Haley smiled, "hey."

"Hi."

"Where were you?"

"Record store."

"All day?" Brooke asked.

"And I've been walking around a lot."

"Oh," Haley said and walked over to the door, "well I have to go, I'm meeting Kyle outside, I'll see you guys later."

Haley was hoping that soon things could go back to normal but she just didn't know when that would be.

She walked outside and saw Kyle waiting by the stairs. "Hey Kyle," she said and walked down the steps to meet him. He looked at her and smiled, "Haley, you look great." She smiled, "thanks so do you."

He was wearing a green button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He grabbed her hand and the walked down the sidewalk until the were about to get a cab.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton sat in their room in silence. They were tired of fighting and just didn't have anything to say to each other. There was a knock on the door that disturbed the silence. Peyton got up to answer it.

"Nathan?" she asked, "Haley's not here, what are you doing here?"

"I know she's not here, where is she?"

"She's on a date," Brooke said and walked over to the door and stood next to Peyton.

"I know," he said, "where are they on their date?"

"That Italian restaurant on 5th," Brooke told him and he turned and walked down the hall, "Nathan!" Brooke yelled, "what are you gonna do?"

"Tell her I love her."

* * *

Haley and Kyle sat at a table in one of the nicest restaurants on 5th. They had been talking all night about what classes they were in, what their majors were, where they were from and basically just small talk.

He was really nice but he wasn't Nathan. "So what made you want to come to NYU?" Haley asked.

"Well-"

"Haley."

Haley turned and saw Nathan standing not that far behind them. "Nathan? What are you doing here?" He walked over so he was standing in front of their table. "Haley, I love you, so much."

"Nathan-"

"Just let me get this out. I'm so in love with you and I know we're meant to be together, I wouldn't have just dreamt you up if we weren't mean to be something and I am just trying to be what you want and I know you want us to be non exclusive but I can't because I want more for us. I would give you anything and everything and I know that you probably hate me right now for doing this but I just needed you to know, I'm the guy for you."

**The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
as I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever**

She didn't know what to say to him. He just came and told her how he felt in front of a restaurant full of people. He was in love with her enough to come there and tell her all that.

He'd left by the time she thought of words to say to him. She turned to Kyle, "Kyle I-"

"He really loves you."

"Yeah."

"You love him don't you."

"Yeah."

* * *

**As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?**

Haley walked through the doors to the dorm and was about to go to her room when she stopped on one of the other floors. She walked to Nathan's room and knocked on the door. Lucas opened the door. "Haley? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Nathan."

"Oh ok, um, I'll go to Skill's dorm." He walked out of the room and Haley closed the door.

"Haley-"

"No, don't say anything. You had no right to do that. I was on a date with Kyle and you shouldn't have come and done that."

"I know but-"

"But I'm in love with you so I don't care."

"What?" His heart was racing and his stomach was in knots.

"I'm in love with you Nathan."

He stood up and quickly crossed the room. He pulled her to him and smashed his lips to hers. It was a bruising kiss that soon turned very heated. Their tongues dueled and played while their hands roamed.

They moved to Nathan's bed but they never stopped their kiss. He was laying on top of her and he looked down at her. "Do you wanna wait?" he asked. She shook her head, "we've been waiting, I love you Nathan, I wanna be with you."

**Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love  
**

He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He didn't care where it landed. He pulled her jacket off and his hands wandered under her sweater. Haley sat up and Nathan moved off of her. She smiled at him so he knew she wasn't changing her mind.

**My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer now  
and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?  
**

She sat up and straddled his waist. She pulled her sweater over her head and threw it somewhere like Nathan had done with his shirt. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful person in the world. She brought her hand down to the waist band of his jeans and popped the button open.

She pulled his jeans down and he was left in a pair of black boxers. He smiled, "I think I'm underdressed." He sat up and his mouth met her in a passionate kiss. They rolled over so he was on top of her. He kissed down her body until he got to her jeans. He pulled them down her legs and went back to kissing her.

**Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love**

He unclasped her bra and pulled it off. "You're so beautiful Haley." A blush crept onto her cheeks and she smiled at him. He hooked his thumbs under her underwear and pulled them down. She shivered when cold air hit her body. Nathan pushed his boxers down to the floor.

He brought his hand down to her center and began to rub her. He entered a finger inside of her and she bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. "Nathan," she moaned his name breathlessly. "I need you." He pulled his fingers out of her and opened the draw of his bedside table. He pulled out a condom and put it on himself.

**Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down  
**

"I love you Haley," he told her. She smiled and nodded, "I love you too Nathan, you're the one that I wanted Nathan." He nodded and began to enter her slowly. He grabbed both of her hands and held them over her head. She was so tight and it felt amazing. "I've wanted this for so long," he said and kissed her neck. "Me too," she said and moaned when he began to move faster.

She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper. He felt her muscles squeeze around him and it was driving him crazy. He brought his hand to her hip and began to pound harder into her. Her moaning was driving him crazy and he wanted her to come before him.

"Let it go baby," he moaned, "I'm so close." He brought his hand back down to her center and rubbed her while he moved inside of her. She knew she was close, she could feel it. She threw her head back into the pillows and arched into him as she came. She screamed his name and that was his undoing. He groaned her name and collapsed on top of her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck.

**Eternity will never be enough for me  
and eternally we'll live our infallible love**

He worried that he was crushing her and was about to move off of her. "Don't," she said. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. He rolled them over so she was laying on top of him. He rubbed her back and she looked up at him. "You're shaking," she said.

He shrugged, "doesn't surprise me."

She traced patterns on his chest and noticed a scar near his ribs. She traced her finger over it, "what happened?"

"I was in a car accident."

"Does it hurt ever."

"Not lately."

She kissed his chest and rested her head against his chest. He looked over at the window and smiled, "I didn't even notice it's raining outside." She turned her head and looked out the window. "I love it when it rains."

"Me too."

**Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)  
**

**Please review!**


	16. So Happy

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm glad you all liked it! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Chapter 16: So Happy**

Haley's eyes opened and she heard the sound of the small TV in Nathan and Lucas's dorm. Her head was resting against Nathan's hard chest and his arm was around her shoulders. His finger tips were tracing patters and her soft arms. She looked up at him and saw him watching TV. Her eyes looked at the TV and she saw and episode of Run's House playing.

She kissed his chest and he looked down at her. "Hey you," he said and smiled. She smiled, "morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good."

"Me too." She looked back at the and watched the show with him. He pulled the blanket closer to them. "Can I ask you something?" he said. She looked up at him and nodded, "of course."

"Are we… are we still non exclusive?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't wanna be. I'm sorry that it took me awhileto realize that you were what I wanted. I love you and if you're in, I'm in."

"I'm in."

"I don't know how I got so lucky with you. I don't deserve you Nathan, I know I don't. I mean I just-"

"Hey," he said, "I don't deserve you. After we were together the first time and you left I was a jackass. I was pissed because I felt like I wasn't good enough for you or something. Then the years past and I had that dream about and I knew you must be real. When I found out you were dating Chase, I was pissed because I knew I couldn't be with you. But somewhere inside myself, I knew I would do whatever it takes to be with you."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed his lips, "I love you so much Nathan, you're more than good enough for me." He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton laid in their beds in their room. "Where do you think Haley is?" Brooke asked. Peyton shook her head, "your guess is as good as mine."

Peyton was tired of the silence between her and Brooke. The only time Brooke spoke to her was to ask her a question or insult her. She wasn't even doing that really now. She wanted her friend back but she knew that what she did was something that would take time to forgive. Peyton opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again.

Peyton's cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. "Hey Lucas." Brooke scoffed and rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the ceiling. Peyton closed her phone and set it back on her desk. "So," Brooke said, "how is the boyfriend formally known as mine?"

"He just called to see if Haley was back yet. He didn't want to call you because he knew you wouldn't answer."

Brooke laughed, "right, I'm sure that's it." She just didn't trust either of them and she didn't think either of them deserved her trust. "So Peyton can I ask you a question?"

"Why not."

"Ok well it started off as Jake, then Lucas who's next? Nathan? I mean slutty's in season right?"

"Funny and why is bitch being a Brooke."

"Maybe because you made out with my boyfriend!"

Peyton sat up on her bed, "ok what else do you want me to say? I'm so sorry Brooke but I don't know what else I can say to you. I mean I told you that if I could go back and take it back I would, but obviously I cant. What do you want me to do?"

"It would be really great if you just stopped talking to me all together. We're no longer friends."

"You may not be my friend, but I'm still yours."

"No thanks."

Brooke put in her iPod and turned away from her. She wished they could still be friends but she wasn't going to let them of the hook because they apologized. They really hurt her and if they really cared about her they wouldn't have done what they did. Sometimes she wished she'd never met Lucas then things wouldn't have been so bad between her and Peyton.

Peyton grabbed her sketch pad and began to draw the first thing that came to mind. Brooke wearing a sweater and a short skirt and Peyton wore a black tank top and jeans. Brooke was looking at Peyton with tears in her eyes and Peyton had a sad and guilty look on her face. Above Peyton's picture in thick black letters was a speech bubble that said, 'I never wanted this to happen!' Above Brooke's was a speech bubble that said, 'I thought we were friends.'

Peyton finished the picture and stood up. She dropped it on Brooke's bed and walked out the door.

Brooke picked up the picture and looked down at it. She didn't know what to think about it but she couldn't stop looking at it.

* * *

Haley got dressed and reluctantly got read to leave Nathan's room. She'd been gone all night long and she needed to go back to her dorm. She walked over to the door with him behind her. "Bye boyfriend," she said and kissed him on the lips. He smiled, "I like hearing you call me that."

"I like saying it." She winked at him and opened the door, "so I'll see you later?"

"You better, I'm actually thinking you should let me take you out tonight."

"Is that right?"

"Oh yeah," he smirked and kissed her lips again. She pulled away from him, "that's really not fair you know, you're too good at that." He smiled, "well I think we should do some more practicing," he captured her lips in his again and continued to kiss her. They heard someone cough and they pulled away from each other.

They saw Lucas and Haley looked back at Nathan, "I'll see you later."

"Tonight," Nathan reminded her. She smiled and walked down the hall past Lucas. She smiled at him and he nodded at her. He walked down the hall to his room and walked past Nathan who was still at the door watching Haley walk away. "Stop stalking her," Lucas joked.

Nathan closed the door and sat back down on his unmade bed. Lucas looked at his bed and his disheveled hair. "Busy night for you I guess." Nathan ignored him and turned the TV back on. Lucas looked at him, "ok are you mad at me too?"

"Yeah Luke, I kinda am."

"Why?"

"Why? Brooke is my friend Lucas, and so is Jake you hurt both of them, did you honestly not take their feelings into consideration? Coz I don't think that you did!"

"I was wasted! I never wanted to hurt Brooke or Jake, but I wasn't thinking about it at the time. Neither was Peyton, but Nathan you have to understand that we never meant to hurt anyone."

"Great way of doing that, you know what, how about you show me what a great brother you are and make out with my girlfriend."

"Nathan-"

"Lucas, you really don't get it, I don't want to hear it. I guess Saint Lucas isn't as perfect as he thought he was."

Nathan turned his attention back to his TV and ignored Lucas for the rest of the day. He thought his brother was better than that but he was apparently wrong.

Lucas didn't understand why he was so mad at him. He didn't do anything to him. People didn't understand how terrible he really felt. He tried to talk to Brooke the day before but she wouldn't listen to him. He wanted to be her friend still. He didn't think he could stand not being her friend. She was still very important to him. But she wouldn't be his friend.

* * *

Nathan changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt along with his worn pair of Nikes. He walked out of his dorm and down the stairs. He saw a guys with brown hair in a pair of jeans and a zip up hoodie. "Chase."

Chase turned and looked at Nathan. He didn't say anything but nodded at him. "Well I guess you don't hate me," Nathan said, "that's more of an acknowledgement then I've gotten in awhile." Chase nodded, "yeah, I guess."

"And you're speaking to me. Look Chase I really want to apologize to you again, but I'm not gonna say that I would take it back, because I wouldn't. At least should be honest with you right? Look, I'm so in love with her and she loves me too and, I want us to be friends again, but if you can't be my friend because of this, maybe you aren't as big of a person as I thought."

"I'm not the big person? I'm not the big person because I'm pissed that you went after my girlfriend? Nathan you were my best friend and I thought I could trust you but obviously I can't! Maybe eventually we can be friends but not now."

"Whatever, I'm not gonna beg for your friendship," Nathan put his iPod in and began to run down the sidewalk. He didn't feel like he need to give something to Chase in the exchange for what he had with Haley. He wasn't going to feel sorry about falling in love with her. He'd never been happier than when he was with Haley and he wasn't going to feel bad about it.

* * *

Haley walked through the door and saw Brooke sitting on her bed looking down at something in her hands. "What's that?" Haley asked. Brooke handed her the picture but didn't say a word. Haley looked down at the picture. Brooke looked up at her and had tears in her eyes. "B, what's wrong?"

"Why do I still love him?" Haley sat down next to her and faced her. "Brooke, you love him because you guys were together and in a relationship of course feelings like this don't just go away. It's gonna take time."

"But you're over Chase and in love with Nathan, why can't I just move on."

"I was never in love with Chase the way that I love Nathan. It was different with me and Chase than it was with you and Luke. Things like this, it's gonna take time."

"I don't wanna have one sided feelings for anyone, he doesn't love me, why can't I just not love him? Why can't it just be easy?"

Haley wrapped her arms around Brooke shoulder's and let her cry on her shoulder. They sat there for awhile until Brooke said, "so you and Nathan huh?" Haley laughed and nodded. "We're officially official."

"Yay," Brooke whispered, "so guys totally did it."

"Brooke."

"What?" she laughed and sat up an wiped her eyes and pushed her hair behind her shoulders. "Was it amazing?"

"Brooke, that stuff is personal."

"Hales, we're best friends, you can tell me this stuff, I tell you that stuff."

"I never ask to you too."

"So? Come on Hales I'm not looking for all the details, well you can make it PG-13."

"Oh my God. Ok fine, yeah it was amazing! It was more than amazing, so great I can't even think of words to describe it."

"Oh I knew it!" Brooke yelled happily. Haley couldn't help but laugh. She knew her best friend and she knew she had to be enjoying this. Haley smiled, "he wants to take me out tonight."

"Oh you guys are falling in love!"

Haley smiled, "we're already there." Brooke smiled, "I'm so happy for you Hales! You guys really deserve to be happy." Haley nodded, "yeah and so do you."

* * *

Lucas was heading to the gym. He knew Nathan wouldn't be there and he just needed some time alone. He didn't want to have to think about his problems with Brooke and the fact that his brother was made at him. He just wanted some time to be alone. He bounced the ball on the pavement until he got to the gym.

He walked inside and realized that he wasn't the only one there. He wasn't ready to talk to him. Jake turned and saw him standing by the door. "Hey Jake." Jake shot the ball through the net and caught it again. He didn't want to talk to him right now, but he knew it was coming eventually.

"Lucas," he said and bounced the ball of the gym floor. "I can go if you want," Lucas suggested. Jake shook his head, "no, we need to talk anyway."

Lucas walked over to him and shot the ball towards the basket. "So," Jake said, "we should probably talk, so let's talk."

Lucas looked at his friend and he hoped that he didn't hate him. Not that he didn't have the right too. He would be more surprised if he didn't hate him. "Jake, I just want you to know that I feel so terrible about this. I'm an ass for what I did, but you have to know that you are still my friend and I feel so bad about what I did."

Jake nodded, he wanted to hate him he really did but Lucas was still his friend, he'd known him his entire life. "Luke, I know you feel bad but, you still did something that hurt not only me but Brooke. I thought you loved her Lucas?"

"I did, I do, but I don't know I-"

"Peyton was more appealing at the time? You liked my girlfriend better than yours when you were wasted."

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I want us to be ok again but I know that it's gonna take some time, but I still need us to be friends. You've been my friend since I was 5 and I'm sorry for what I did. Whenever or if you decide to forgive me, then I hope we can be friends again."

"Luke, it just takes time, but you're still my friend."

Lucas nodded and stuck his fist out for him to hit. He was just glad that maybe there was a chance for him and Jake to be friends. Haley didn't completely hate him anymore. He just hoped that maybe he would be able to be friends with Brooke and Peyton soon. He hoped that he could get over both of them.

* * *

Nathan was coming back from his run and saw Kyle coming out of the library. He walked over to him, "Kyle, can I talk to you for a second?" Kyle nodded, "yeah sure what's up man?"

"I want to apologize about last night, you know I kinda messed up your date."

"Hey, it's ok, I mean I didn't know how serious you and Haley were, if I knew I wouldn't have asked her out, really I wouldn't have."

"You didn't know so it's ok. But I'm glad you're so ok with this. Hey um, Jake and I had been talking about driving down to Tree Hill in a couple of weeks for the long weekend, you should come."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean we wanted it to be a fun weekend with our friends so you should come."

"Alright, I'll think about it."

"Ok, cool, I'll talk to you later man." Nathan nodded at him and continued his run down the sidewalk.

Kyle made his way to his dorm and walked up the stairs until he got to his room. He opened the door and saw a red head girl sitting on his bed. "Rachel what are you doing here?"

"I got some good stuff, I thought you'd want some," she said motioning to the cocaine she had set up on a CD. He nodded and walked over to the bed. He kneeled down next to the bed and she handed him a rolled up dollar bill. He set it down on the mirror and snorted the drugs and handed it back to her.

* * *

Haley stood in her room in front of her mirror. She wore a black skirt and a green sweater and white cami under it. She wore black flats on her feet and her hair pinned back. "You look great," Brooke said from her bed. Haley smiled, "thank you."

"Have fun," she said as Haley made her way to the door, "don't do things I would do." Haley laughed and shook her head. She walked outside and saw Nathan standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Hi," she said and smiled at him. He bent his head down and took her lips in his. "Hi, you look beautiful." She blushed, "thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

He wore a white button down shirt and a pair of black pants and black shoes. "Thank you. So there's this restaurant right by the water, they have pretty much anything."

"Does anything include-"

"Mac and cheese?"

"Yeah."

"I made sure before I made the reservations." She smiled and grabbed his hand and the two of them walked down the sidewalk so they could get a cab.

They got to the restaurant and sat at a table that was right next to the water. The lights from the city and the restaurant reflected off the water. He couldn't stop looking at her. She saw him staring and laughed, "what?"

"Nothing, you just, you look really beautiful Haley."

"Stop it."

"What?"

"You're being too nice and you're making me blush."

"All the more reason for me to keep saying stuff like that."

She blushed again and leaned over the table to kiss his lips. He was so happy and he couldn't believe she was really there with him. "I'm happy," she told him. He smiled again, "I'm glad you're happy. I'm happy too."

"Good."

They ordered their dinner and ate and continued to talk. They ordered a slice of cheesecake to share and just enjoyed being around each other. After dinner they walked around by the water hand in hand. "So um Jake and I thought it would be fun if we all took a trip down to Tree Hill in a couple of weeks, you wanna go?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "of course, I wanna see where you grew up."

"Good, I hope you like it as much as I like Colorado."

"I know I will."

He brought her hand to his and kissed the back of it. "Hey, so I talked to Kyle today," he said. "You did?"

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize coz I ruined your guys' date."

"So worth it though."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah," she leaned up and kissed his lips. "What did he say?"

"He said we were cool. He didn't know how serious we were but we're good. I actually invited him to come down to North Carolina. I mean we're gonna be driving there so why not."

"I'm excited it's gonna be fun."

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder and with that hand grabbed her other hand and they continued to walk down the sidewalk. "I love you Nathan."

"I love you too Haley. So much."

**Ok, please review and let me know what you think about this chapter! Thanks go to Kelly and Allie for input with this chapter and of course thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Please review for me, you know you want to!**

**Em**


	17. Let The Games Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter, thanks! **

**Quote:**

**Tim: Captain Nathan, have you thought about appointed a vice Captain in case you're assonated or smash up another race car?**

**Nathan: No. **

**Chapter 17: Let The Games Begin**

Haley sat in the passenger seat of a black rental car. Nathan was in the front seat driving. Brooke sat behind her next to Skills and Jake. In the third row of seating sat Peyton, Chase and Lucas. The ride had been pretty much silent since they left NYU. They were making their way down to North Carolina.

"So Nate," Brooke said, "what should we expect from Tree Hill?"

"Well," he said, "it's a really small town, pretty much everyone knows us. Definitely a lot smaller than New York, or even Denver," he said looking at Haley. "But you know, it's a great place."

"Who's all gonna be there?" Peyton asked.

Nathan thought about it, "uh well, us-"

"Obviously," Brooke said. He rolled his eyes and continued, "Kyle and he said he was bringing someone and um Lindsey Strauss was coming down with him. Fergie, Junk and Mouth are gonna be there and we'll probably meet up with some friends from high school."

"That's a lot of people," Haley said. Nathan nodded, "yep."

"How long is this drive gonna be?" Skills asked. "A while," Nathan replied.

It was 3 in the morning and Lucas was driving. Skills was in the seat next to him and was asleep with his head against the window. Lucas pulled over on the side of the road and shook Skill's shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at him. "What?"

"You're turn to drive Skills." He groaned and reluctantly got out of the passenger seat. A car behind them also stopped and Skills saw Kyle get out of the car and Junk get in the drivers seat. Skills got in the drivers seat and began to drive down the street. He knew he was supposed to drive for four hours but he just figured he'd stop in an hour. Brooke wouldn't know the difference anyways.

Nathan woke up when it was 9 in the morning and saw Chase in the drivers seat. "Wait," he said. Brooke looked at him from the passenger seat. "What?" she asked. "You should be driving," he said re thinking their driving schedule.

"Nuh uh, I started driving at 4 in the morning after Skills did his four hour shift."

Lucas laughed. "What?" she asked.

"Skills started driving at 3 he was after me." Brooke turned around in her seat and looked at Skills who was asleep in the seat next to Haley. Haley had her head resting on a pillow on Nathan's lap and her legs across Skill's lap. Brooke leaned over her seat and punched Skills in the shoulder to wake him up.

"Ow! What the hell?" he asked and looked at her.

"You ass, you only drove for an hour?!" He smiled and couldn't help but laugh. She rolled her eyes and turned back in her seat. Peyton was asleep with her head on Jake's shoulder and Lucas was now reading a book he'd brought alone for the car ride. Peyton woke up and looked at Jake. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he said and put his iPod in.

Haley's eyes opened and she looked up at Nathan. He looked down at her and smiled, "hey."

"Hi."

"We should be there pretty soon."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"We're staying at your beach house right?"

"Yeah we are, I guess Kyle and all them are staying at a hotel that's close by, we don't have that much room." She nodded and rested her head against the pillow again.

* * *

A few hours later they finally made it to Tree Hill. They had left early the day before and drove through the night. Jake was now driving and he drove to the Scott's beach house. They all got out of the car and pulled their bags out of the back. Kyle's car pulled up as well and they all got out.

Nathan saw Rachel get out of the car and let out a frustrated sigh. Haley looked at him and put her hand and his shoulder, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," he lied, "I'm fine." She nodded, not really believing it but excepting it for now. They all walked inside and looked around. "Nice," Brooke commented and looked around the large living room. Nathan picked up his bag and Haley's and walked up the stairs to the room that they would be sleeping in.

Haley sat down on the couch and Kyle walked over to her. "Hey," he said. She smiled at him, "hi Kyle."

Rachel watched the two of them talk and smirked. She knew what was going on. Kyle had a thing for her but it was obviously never going to happen. She saw Nathan walk down the stairs and into the kitchen and she followed. "So," she said quietly so only he could hear, "you and Haley James, huh?"

"Yeah, so, what's it to you?"

"I just think it's funny. I mean you, Nathan Scott, actually in a committed relationship. Never thought I'd see the day. But what about us Nate, I mean you just left me. But I'm also guessing that she doesn't know we hooked up. It'd be a shame if she found out."

"We hooked up when she and Chase were still together, we weren't dating yet."

Rachel shrugged, "yeah, I guess that's true. But I still don't think she'd appreciate the fact that I had you before she did." She winked at him and walked out of the kitchen. Nathan shook his head, he didn't feel the need to tell her that he slept with Haley before he even met her.

Rachel walked back out and saw Kyle and Haley still talking. It amused her to watch it though. She sat down on one of the chairs and watched them. Kyle turned his head and saw her looking. She raised her eyebrow and smirked at him. He shook his head before turning back and looking at Haley.

Haley stood up and walked over to where Brooke was sitting and began talking to her. Rachel walked over to Kyle and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Did the Stable Boy fall in love with the Princess?" she mocked, "you know it's never gonna happen. You're not near good enough for her."

"What do you want Rachel."

"Well aren't I right?"

"No, Haley and I are friends and she's dating Nathan."

"Yeah, because you're not good enough for her." Kyle looked up at her and saw the mocking expression on her face. Rachel loved to play games with people. When she didn't get what she wanted she made it her mission to hurt those around her. She wanted Kyle and she knew that he still liked Haley. That pissed her off.

* * *

Kyle and everyone that had come with him now were at their hotel. They were going to come back later that night. First Nathan wanted Haley to meet his mom. Unfortunately Dan would have to be there too. He just hopped that his uncle Keith would be there to try and help keep Dan off her back.

Lucas was also going with them and so was Jake. Maybe that would make the night less stressful for her. Haley walked down the stairs in a white summer dress with white wedges on her feet. Her hair was left in a natural wave and she had little make up on. Nathan wore a back sweater and jeans with converse on his feet. He saw her walk down the stairs and smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, "you look nice too."

He winked at her before they walked out the door towards their rental car where Lucas and Jake were already waiting. She stopped him and he looked at her, "what's wrong?" he asked. Haley let out a sigh, "What if they don't like me?"

"What?"

"What if they don't think I'm good enough for you. You said your dad was intense and what if he seriously hates me or something."

"Dan hates everyone," he said trying to lighten the mood but he could tell it did little to help her. "Haley, look, I love you and I know that my mom will love you. You are exactly the girl she wants me with. My uncle and aunt are awesome, and I know they'll love you. And my dad, yeah he can be intense but I swear that if he says anything that makes you uncomfortable, we'll leave."

"Ok," she said, still slightly nervous, "let's go." She smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you," he reminded her.

"I love you too Nathan."

They walked to the car and Nathan opened her door for her. She sat in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt while Nathan drove down the street. They drove through the small town of Tree Hill past stores and restaurants. "That's our Aunt's café," Lucas said and pointed to a small restaurant.

"It's cute," Haley said. She really liked Tree Hill. She'd never been in a place like it. It made her feel at home even though she was far from it. There was just something about this town the put her nerves at ease. Nathan drove into a neighbor hood with large houses and pulled into the drive way of a large brown brick house.

There was another car in the drive way in front of basketball hoop. Suddenly her nerves were showing again. She bit her bottom lip as she did when she was nervous. She got out of the car and Nathan put his arm around her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head before the 4 of them began to walk towards the front door.

Nathan opened it, "hello?" he yelled.

"In the kitchen!" was the response he got back. They made their way to the kitchen and saw a women with short blonde hair sitting next to a woman with dark brown hair that went to her shoulders. Next to her was a man with short brown hair and dark eyes. The blonde smiled as she saw them walk in.

She got off her chair quickly and hugged Lucas who walked in front of Nathan and Haley. "Hey mom," he said and hugged her back. Nathan removed his arm from Haley's shoulders and hugged his mom. "Mom," he said, "it's good to see you."

"You too, introduce me to this girl that I've heard so much about."

"Mom."

She smiled and Haley stuck her hand out, "oh no, give me a hug," she said. Haley smiled and hugged the older woman. "Mom this is Haley James, Hales this is my mom."

"Deb Scott," she told her.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Scott."

Deb shook her head, "call me Deb."

"Oh ok."

Nathan smiled and took Haley's hand. He walked over to the other two people in the room while Jake hugged Deb. "Uncle Keith, Aunt Karen," he said. He hugged the both of them, "guys, this is Haley, Haley this is my Aunt Karen and Uncle Keith."

She smiled at them, "nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you guys from Nathan." Karen smiled, "well I hope they were all good things." Haley smiled and nodded, "of course. We actually drove past your café on the way here. It looks really nice."

"You'll have to come by and try it before you leave."

"Aunt Karen makes the best Mac and Cheese," Nathan told Haley. She smiled, "that's my favorite," she told Karen.

"Well then I'll make it for you when you come by."

Nathan smiled at the two of them and walked over to his uncle. Keith was like his second dad. Or more like his dad. He was always there to look out for him and Lucas and he still did that today. "She's the one?" Keith asked. Nathan nodded and looked back at Haley who was talking to Karen.

"Yeah, I already know she is. I love her."

"Good for you Nate."

Nathan smiled just thinking about spending the rest of his life with Haley. She really was the one and he already knew it. She could make him smile when no one else could and she was always there for him. He saw her laugh at something that Karen was telling her. She had the most beautiful laugh he'd ever heard. There was something about it. He wanted to hear it everyday.

Dan walked into the kitchen and said, "Lucas, Nathan, nice to have you guys back home." Lucas nodded, "yeah, it's nice to be back."

"Nathan how's your game?"

"Dan," Deb said, "not right now."

"What? It's just a question." He looked away from his wife and over to his son. He saw the girl standing next to him, "you must be the girlfriend."

"Dad," Nathan said, "this is Haley, Haley this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Scott."

Dan didn't say anything but nodded at her before walking out of the kitchen. Haley looked up at Nathan. "Don't worry about it," he reassured her. She nodded and Karen said, "Haley, how about I give you a tour of the house?"

She nodded, "sure." She walked away from Nathan and followed Karen out of the kitchen. Nathan walked out of the kitchen as well and outside to the deck. Deb soon followed him out there. "Nathan?"

"What's his problem?" Nathan asked.

"Nate-"

"No I don't understand him! He can't just pretend to be nice to her. I mean is he like this to everyone that comes over or is it just people I car about?"

"You know how he is Nathan."

"Yeah I know how he is, but why can't he just for once, try to show human emotions? I mean seriously?"

"Nathan-"

"Whatever." He looked at his mother before walking back inside. He walked up the stairs and saw Karen and Haley in the hallway. "I can take over the tour," Nathan said. Karen nodded and smiled at Haley, "I'll see you guys downstairs."

Nathan took Haley's hand in his and they walked to his room. "This is my room," he said and opened the door. She saw pictures and trophies on his dresser. There were rap posters and a Duke poster on his walls. "So," she said, "this is where the magic happens?" she joked.

He shook his head and walked closer to her. He kissed her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He back them up and they were both laying on his bed. He ran his hand under her dress and up her thigh. He kissed her neck and she gasped when she felt him hard against her leg. "Nathan," she said, "your family is downstairs."

"I don't care."

He bit her pulse point and she moaned. He wanted to take her right then and there. There was really nothing stopping him. Nothing but the fact that he knew she wouldn't want to with his family downstairs. "Nathan," she moaned. That was making it, and him even harder.

The door opened and Lucas walked in. "OH!" he yelled and covered his eyes, "sorry! Uh, mom wanted me to tell you guys dinner's ready." He quickly walked out of the room and shut the door. Haley sat up and pushed Nathan off of her. "Ok, you see that's why we don't do things like that."

"I'm sorry Haley. I got carried away."

She smiled, "you don't say." She walked over to the door. "You ready or do you need some time to uh… cool off?"

"No, Lucas walking in on us was a bucket of cold water." He stood up and walked over to the door, "let's go."

The two of them walked down the stairs and to the dining room. Lucas wouldn't even look at them. That was really the last thing he wanted to see. Haley couldn't help but blush again when she saw him.

She was so embarrassed. She shouldn't have let her get that carried away with Nathan, but how could she not? She shook her head and took a seat at the table next to Nathan and Karen.

"So Haley," Dan said and looked at her, "what exactly are you doing at NYU?"

"Oh, um well I'm studying music and business. My friend Peyton is really into music so we're gonna see what we can start after we graduate."

"Interesting. So you know Nathan's on his way to the NBA, you guys probably one see each other a lot."

"Dad!" Nathan said, "can you just not, please?"

"What? I'm just filling her in on what's bound to happen once you make it to the big time."

"Dan," Keith said, "leave him alone about it, we don't need to talk about it right now."

Keith knew that was bound to happen. He was always like that. He lived through his sons, mainly Nathan. Lucas played basketball but he wanted to write more than anything. Nathan on the other hand, he wanted to play for the NBA. According to Dan, Nathan was "made for the NBA."

"What Keith?" Dan asked, "we're just talking."

Haley looked at Nathan and could see his jaw clenching tightly. She didn't even know how hard it would be to have to try and live up to what Dan was expecting. He'd told her about how Dan wasn't able to play basketball anymore after he was injured, but she really didn't know what he was like now.

"Dad," Lucas said, "please can we just, change the subject."

"Sure. So, Nathan, Haley, how long have you guys been dating?"

"Um, well not to long," Nathan said.

"How'd you meet."

"At a party." Nathan wondered where this was going. He didn't really trust him.

"Really?" Dan asked, "I thought you met when Haley was dating Chase."

Nathan looked up at him, "how do you know that?"

"I know Chase's family. So Haley, you were dating someone else when you met Nathan. I guess you're not a one man kind of girl."

"Dad," Nathan said, he had a warning tone.

"No it's ok," Haley said and looked back at Dan. "Mr. Scott, I would never cheat on anyone I was with. I love Nathan and yes, when we met I was with Chase, but I wasn't in love with him."

Nathan smiled. He loved that she didn't let Dan intimidate her, most people would just let him get away with saying those things to them.

"Really?" Dan said, "well we'll see how long you last, even if you are a one man kinda girl," He smirked, "Nathan really isn't into the commitment thing."

"Dad!" Nathan yelled, "will you for once, just shut the hell up!"

"Nathan!" Deb said. She knew he was mad but she didn't know he would yell at him like that.

"What mom?" Nathan asked, "I've had enough of his shit! He has no right to talk to her this way. You know what, we're gonna go." He looked at Lucas and Jake who nodded and stood up. Haley stood up and grabbed Nathan's arm, "Nathan, we don't-"

"It's fine Haley, I don't wanna be here with him."

She nodded and looked back at the people at the table, "I'm sorry." She walked out of the dining room and towards the door where Nathan, Lucas and Jake were waiting.

"I'm sorry," she said to Nathan. He saw that she had tears in her eyes and he felt his heart ache when he looked at her. "Hey," he said, "don't apologize. You did nothing wrong Haley. Dan's an ass and I'm actually proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because you stood up for yourself. Let's just get outta here."

She nodded and they walked outside towards the car.

* * *

When they got back to the beach house Haley went upstairs to change. Some of Nathan, Lucas and Jake's friends were coming down later along with Kyle, Rachel, Lindsey and everyone that came with them was coming down. They were going to hang out on the beach. Skills helped Brooke set up a bonfire.

Haley changed into a jean skirt and a green t-shirt with a pair of converse. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and let a few strands of hair frame her face.

She just hoped that tonight would be drama free and that she could just relax with her friends. She didn't think she could take any more drama today.

* * *

Rachel and Kyle pulled up to the beach house. They were walking inside when she grabbed his arm. "Meet me in the bathroom, I've got some cocaine in my bag, trust me, you're gonna want some. I also H if you'd prefer."

He sighed, "I'll meet you there in 15 minutes."

She smirked as they walked outside to join everyone else. Everyone was sitting around the fire and talking and having a good time. She looked at Haley who was sitting between Nathan's legs with her back against his chest. She looked at Kyle who was talking to Skills.

Let the games begin.

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	18. If The Battle Don't Kill You

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they mean a lot to me.**

**Chapter 18: If The Battle Don't Kill You**

Kyle and Rachel walked out of the bathroom and Kyle felt very dizzy. He was too high to notice that Rachel didn't do any drugs in the bathroom. She simply watched him. They walked out to the beach and Haley walked past them back with Brooke in front of her. Rachel pulled Kyle back outside to where everyone else was.

Brooke and Haley walked up to Haley and Nathan's room. "Brooke I don't understand why I have to change, what's wrong with a t-shirt?" Brooke rolled her eyes, "the fact that we're hanging out on the beach. You need like a cami and a light sweater," she said already going through Haley's clothes.

"Brooke, you know this really shouldn't surprise me." Brooke threw her a black cami and a light white sweater. "What?" Brooke asked. Haley changed her shirt and looked at her friend, "I shouldn't be surprised that you want to change my clothes."

"I'm just being a good friend." Haley laughed and the two of them walked out of her room and back down the stairs. They walked outside and saw Jake talking to a dark haired girl with a nose ring. "Who's that?" Brooke asked. Haley shrugged, "I don't know, I guess a friend of theirs from high school."

Haley walked down to where Nathan was standing and talking to some people. "Hey," she said. He smiled at her and pecked her lips, "hi, Hales, this is my friend Vegas and his girlfriend Theresa." Haley smiled and stuck her hand out to them. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she said and he smiled at her. "We'll talk to you later Nate," Vegas said before the two of them walk. "Hey so, who's that girl talking to Jake?" Haley asked. Nathan looked at to where she was pointing and rolled his eyes. "That's Nikki, she's his ex, and a pain in the ass."

"I take it you don't like her."

"No."

* * *

"Nikki, why are you here?"

"Well Jake, I heard you were coming in town and I wanted to see you."

Jake scoffed, "I haven't seen you in years Nikki, why would you just decide to show up out of no where."

He loved Nikki when he was in high school. She was older than him and she was going off to college. Jake found out that she dropped out of college and left North Carolina. She never talked to him again. He didn't know how she was or what she was doing and he didn't know how many days he spent wishing that she would come back to him.

When he got accepted to NYU he saw it as his chance to break away from her. For good.

"Jake, I'm sorry. Look I didn't know what I wanted and I should have called you and told you how I was and kept in touch, and I'm sorry that I didn't but, I'm here now and I want us to be… us again."

"Nikki, I don't ever want to be us again."

"Jake-"

"You know it was a Wednesday."

"What?"

"The day I realized you weren't coming back. It was that same Wednesday that I stopped loving you."

"But Jake-"

"Jake," Peyton said walking over to them. He looked away from Nikki, "hey Peyton."

"Jake do you think we could talk."

"He's a little busy," Nikki said, glaring at the curly haired blonde.

"Yeah Peyton," Jake said, "let's go talk."

He and Peyton walked down the beach and away from Nikki.

They hadn't really talked since he found out what happened. They hadn't talked at all. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked. He had a feeling about what it was.

"Well we haven't talked since, well you know. I just really want you to know how sorry I am. And you're right that doesn't make it ok, but I just wanted you to know that I hate that I hurt you, and Brooke. I wish we could be friends again but I do understand if we can't."

"Peyton, I really liked you. You know I did, and I thought you felt the same. Maybe it was just a moment of weakness but it hurts all the same. I'll say the same thing to you as I said to Lucas, maybe we can be friends again. It's just gonna take some time, but we'll get there."

He winked at her and patted her arm before walking back down the beach. Even after everything that had he was still the nicest guy. She really didn't deserve his friendship but she was glad that he was making it an option.

Haley walked towards her and bumped her hip against hers. "Hey." Peyton looked at her and Haley said, "what's got you smiling?"

"Jake."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean we're not great friends yet, but he says that it's gonna happen."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

Peyton bit her lip and said, "I don't know. I think I do. I mean with Lucas I thought what I felt for him was stronger, but I don't think it is. I think it was the alcohol." Haley nodded, "well then I hope things work out well for you."

"Thanks Hales."

* * *

Lucas sat in the sand with a drink in his hand. Someone came and sat next to him. He turned his head and saw Nathan. "Hey," Nathan said. Lucas looked at him, "are you mad at me?"

"No. I was but I was wrong to be. I mean you didn't do anything to me. I care about Jake and Brooke, but I know you're sorry. I know that hurting them was something you never wanted. I think I was so upset because, I kinda did it to Chase."

"Haley was cheating on him with you?"

"No, I mean I kissed her, once. But I felt really bad about it and so did she and we just went on being friends. Do you have feelings for Peyton?"

"Not anymore. I thought I did, for a couple of days. I don't think my feelings for Brooke ever went away. I want so badly for her to take me back and give us another chance, but I don't think she will. I really hurt her and I don't think she's gonna forgive me."

"If you guys are meant to be then she'll forgive you."

"So what about you and Chase, has he forgiven you yet."

"No. Not that he would. I just don't want to have to be sorry about the fact that I love Haley. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt him, but not that I fell in love with her."

"You told him that?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder."

"Yeah I know."

Lucas took a sip of the drink in his hand and looked back at his brother. "Nate, you shouldn't have to hide what you have with her, but just see where Chase is coming from. He liked her, they were dating, of course this isn't going to be easy."

Nathan nodded. He understood and he got how Chase was feeling but he didn't want to. He was tired of fighting with Chase because of Haley. He loved her and she loved him so why couldn't they just leave it at that. But of course it couldn't just be that easy. Nothing ever was. He just hoped that all of the drama associated with them would soon be coming to an end.

* * *

Kyle brought his hands to his head and rubbed his temples. He was still feeling very dizzy and his high wasn't wearing away. Rachel walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "How you feeling baby?"

"What the hell did you give me?"

"What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes but that also hurt his head. She looked at him and could tell he was actually hurting. "It was nothing out of the ordinary."

She tried to hold his hand and he pulled his hand away from her like she were some type of poison. Well she pretty much was and he knew it. "I need some air," he said and walked away from her. She soon followed after him and he turned, "alone."

"Fine."

She didn't know why he didn't want her. But she wanted him and she got what she wanted. If he needed time, she'd give him time. But not a lot of it. She knew he would give into her in time. She just hoped it would be soon.

* * *

Brooke was talking to a few guys she'd met at the beach and she was having a good time. Not as good as she would have liked but, she still had fun. Something was holding her back. Normally she would have already gone skinny dipping with one of the guys she'd just met. That would be the Brooke thing to do. But she couldn't because she knew Lucas was watching her.

She turned her head and sure enough she saw Lucas standing down the beach by Nathan, watching her. She didn't want to admit to the fact that having him around was having that effect on her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall blonde walking towards her. "Can we talk?" Brooke turned her head and saw Peyton standing next to her. "Fine." The two of them walked away from the boys and Brooke turned to Peyton. "What?"

"I just want you to know that I don't have any feelings for Lucas."

"So?"

"So, you don't have to pretend you're not in love with him still."

"Excuse me?"

"Because he obviously still has feelings for you," she said cocking her head in Lucas's direction. Brooke let out a sigh, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Peyton nodded, "ok, whatever, I just thought I'd tell you that I don't want to do anything that would get in the way of you guys. I don't have feelings for him anymore."

"But you did."

"For a little bit, but, I still care about Jake."

"Well then, I guess I hope that it works out for you guys."

"Wait, what?"

"I know, I'm shocked too. Look Peyton, I don't want us to fight anymore."

"So friends again?"

Brooke shrugged, "just not enemies."

She walked away from her and over to Jake, "be nice to her, she's really trying." Jake nodded, "I will if you will."

She smiled and stuck her fist out and pounded it with his.

* * *

Nathan and Haley made their way inside with other people from the party. Lucas sat with the two of them in the living room with friends of theirs from high school. Haley took a drink of the drink in front of her. She leaned over to Nathan and said, "I'm gonna go get some air, I'll be back."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No," she said, "it's ok. Stay and talk with you're friends, I'll be back in a little bit." She kissed his cheek and stood up. She made sure she had her purse which held her phone. She walked outside to where the deck to where there were only a few people but they looked like they were leaving.

She walked down the beach a ways and saw a shadowy figure up ahead. She turned her head and looked back. The beach house was just a distant glow. She hadn't realized how far she'd walked. She walked closer and checked her purse to see if she had her pepper spray. She realized the figure was Kyle.

He was sitting on the sand with his head in his hands. She got worried when she saw him and walked over to him. "Kyle," she said, "are you ok?"

He looked up and smiled, "yeah I'm good," he said. He was feeling very buzzed. He wasn't sick anymore he was now feeling what he usually felt like when he used. She sat down next to him, "you needed fresh air too?" she asked.

He nodded, "yeah, a lot of it."

**See my love is asleep on the floor  
In a pose that's familiar  
See my sun will just send you to war  
If the battle don't kill you**

She looked out at the water and he turned and looked at her. "So you and Nathan, you're doing good?" She nodded and smiled, "yeah, we're really good."

"I didn't know about you guys, I wouldn't have-"

"Hey don't even worry about it. We weren't exclusive when we went out."

"You know it kinda bums me out coz we only had that one date and it wasn't even a good one ya know?"

"Oh, yeah I, I guess."

He moved closer to her and said, "you know you make me feel better about myself. I don't know what it is about you but you make me feel like I could do anything."

"Th-that's really sweet Kyle. Um, I'm gonna head back to the house," she said and stood up, "I'll see you later."

He quickly stood up and ran over to her, "wait, do you want to stay here with me for a little bit?"

"I would, but uh I told Nathan that I wouldn't be gone long so I have to head back." He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. "Kyle, what are you doing?" she asked with a nervous tone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she used both of her hands to try and push him off.

"Rachel said that I wasn't good enough for you, but you're always so nice to me," she was still trying to push him off.

"Because you're Nathan's friend," she said.

"Bull Haley, you know that it's more than that!"

She got one of her arms free and tried to get out of his grip. She moved her arm down from his shoulder and that sent her purse flying to the ground. He grabbed her hips and pushed her to the ground with him on top of her.

"Kyle, get off of me!" she yelled, trying desperately to get him off. She used the heel of her hand to hit the side of his head. "Get off of me!" she yelled and tears streamed down her face. She was so scared and all she wanted to do was scream for someone to help her but when she did, nothing came out.

**But I've changed in mind  
She's calling all the time**

That I don't want to live in your side  
Though the rose is vermillion  
And I find it so hard to survive  
Witout when within you  


"Haley, I know you have feelings for me. I swear it'll just be one night, no one will ever know."

"No Kyle!" He cut her off by crashing his lips on hers. She pushed at his shoulder trying to get him off. She saw her purse near by and grabbed for it. She reached around quickly trying to get the pepper spray. It was near the opening and she pulled it out.

Kyle grabbed the strap to her cami and pulled it and her sweater off of her shoulder. He scratched along her collarbone. She cried out and sprayed the pepper spray in his eyes. He cursed and brought his hand to his eyes. She used all her strength and shoved him off.

She pushed herself up and ran down the sand.

She heard him yelling in for her. "Haley! I'm sorry! Please, I'm sorry!" she ran as fast as she could down to the beach house.

She stopped at the deck and ran her hands through her hair to get the sand out and straighten it. She wiped her eyes and pulled her sweater over her collarbone. She was going to walk in the house but fell down to the ground. She didn't want Nathan to know, and she couldn't tell him.

**My sweet Lavinia  
My sweet Lavinia**

All the years buried under the floors  
And the wounds in the parlour  
Would have come up to greet us before  
If it weren't for my heart because

I've her name in mine  
And it's calling all the time

For my sweet Lavinia...

**Ok, I hope you all don't hate me for this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	19. Cover Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm guessing you are all on the same page because you all want Nathan to kick Kyle's ass. Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**Chapter 19: Cover Up**

Haley walked into the beach house where people were still drinking, laughing and having a good time. She saw Nathan on the couch still talking with his friends. She was glad that he didn't see her. She walked down the hall to the stairs and was about to walk up them when someone grabbed her arm. She jumped and turned around. Lucas was looking at with a worried expression. "You ok? You look like you've been crying."

She pulled her long hair over her shoulder so that it covered her collarbone. "I'm fine," she lied, "I'm just tired and I don't feel well, so tell Nathan I'm gonna go to bed."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, Luke, I'm fine, I promise." She pulled her arm from his grasp. She sent him a half hearted smile and walked up the stairs. She walked down the hall to Nathan's room and walked in. She shut the door and looked out the window to see if she could see Kyle anywhere. She walked up to the mirror and looked at herself. She moved her hair away from her collarbone and pushed her sweater away. Her collarbone was scratched and already starting to bruise.

A new batch of tears appeared in her eyes. She pulled a pair of shorts out of her bag and put on Nathan's sweatshirt so it would cover her bruise. She crawled in bed and let the tears fall from her eyes until she fell asleep.

_"Haley, I know you have feelings for me. I swear it'll just be one night, no one will ever know."_

_"No Kyle!" He cut her off by crashing his lips on hers. She pushed at his shoulder trying to get him off. She saw her purse near by and grabbed for it. She reached around quickly trying to get the pepper spray. It was near the opening and she pulled it out._

_Kyle grabbed the strap to her cami and pulled it and her sweater off of her shoulder. He scratched along her collarbone. She cried out and sprayed the pepper spray in his eyes. He cursed and brought his hand to his eyes. She used all her strength and shoved him off._

Haley shot up in bed and looked around the room. Now the lights were off and she looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:16. "Hales," she jumped when she heard the tired voice next to her. She turned her head and saw Nathan in bed next to her. She let out a sigh of relief. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, "yeah, bad dream that's all. I'm gonna go put some cold water on my face," she got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. She shut the door and turned the light on. She looked at the mirror and looked at her bruise again. Her skin looked raw and red and bruised. She didn't know how she was going to be able to hide it from Nathan.

She splashed cold water on her face and walked back out to the room. Nathan was still awake and was now sitting up. "You better?" he asked. She nodded and sat down next to him. "Where'd you go tonight?"

"I wasn't feeling well, I just wanted to go to bed. Didn't Lucas tell you."

"I didn't see him later, he must have forgot to mention it."

"Yeah."

"Kyle was MIA all night, did you see him at all."

"N-No, sorry."

"It's fine," he smiled at her and kissed her lips, "you should go back to sleep."

She nodded and laid down on her side, still facing him. He turned off the lamp next to the bed and laid down as well. She moved closer to him and buried her head in his chest. She hadn't felt this safe all night and she never wanted to be away from him. "Good night," he said and kissed the top of her head. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Soon she let herself feel safe and fall back asleep in his arms.

* * *

When Haley woke up she was alone in the bed again. She saw a note on Nathan's pillow and picked it up. 'Come downstairs when you're ready, we're making breakfast.' She smiled and set it down. She stood in front of the mirror again. She pulled her long blonde hair over her shoulder again and put it in a hair band.

She walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. She saw Peyton and Brooke sitting at the kitchen island in their pajamas while Lucas, Nathan and Jake made breakfast. Haley walked over to Nathan who was now wearing black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. She kissed his lips and he smiled at her. "You sleep ok?"

"Yeah."

She smiled at him and sat down next to Brooke. "Hales," Brooke said, "we're gonna go down to the beach later and tan, k?"

"Yeah, sure whatever."

Nathan put a plate in front of her and she began to eat along with everyone else. She didn't look at Nathan or anyone else or talk the entire time. She was worried they would see that fear in her eyes.

They finished eating and Haley walked back upstairs to change into her swim suit. She really had no idea how she would cover up her bruise. She kept her hair in the hair band and changed into a black and white bikini. She made sure her hair covered her collarbone and walked down stairs in a pair of shorts with her towel in her arms.

She walked outside with Brooke and Peyton. Brooke was talking about something but Haley wasn't really listening. They set up their towels on the sand and laid down. All the while she made sure her collarbone wasn't showing. She closed her eyes and let the sun shine on her but every time she closed them she saw Kyle, and quickly opened them again.

"Haley!" Peyton yelled.

"What?"

"We've been trying to talk to you, what's up?"

"Sorry, I-I totally was in my own world. What's up?"

"Where were you last night?" Brooke asked, "you were with Nathan in the living room then I didn't see you at all til this morning."

"Oh, uh I went to get some air then I went to bed, I wasn't feeling that great." She sat up and looked down at her leg. On her thigh she saw another developing bruise. She didn't know how she got that when, but she knew when. "How'd you get that bruise?" Brooke asked looking down at her leg like Haley was.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Hmm, weird." She laid back down and started talking again.

* * *

The rest of the trip Haley did all she could to cover up her shoulders. They stood at the car waiting to leave. They had packed up all of their things and were leaving that day. Haley got in the passenger seat next to Nathan again. The next time she came to Tree Hill she was going to make sure Kyle was not invited.

* * *

The next day they made it back to the campus in New York. Haley walked down the sidewalk and Nathan came up next to her. "Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been quiet and distant all weekend."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be. But there's nothing wrong."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Ok."

She felt really bad about lying to him but she didn't want him to know. She didn't know what he would do if he found out but she knew it wouldn't be good. She really didn't care about what happened to Kyle but what would happen to Nathan. She couldn't let him do something bad for her. It was just better if he didn't know.

She walked up to her room with Peyton and Brooke. They unpacked and Brooke said she was going to go running and Peyton was going to go to the record store. Haley was actually happy to have sometime to herself. She changed into a pair of Nike sweatpants and wore a Knicks t-shirt that she had stolen from Nathan.

She laid in her bed reading a book when her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. She opened her phone but didn't answer it. "Haley," the person on the other end said, "please talk to me, I need to apologize!"

Just hearing Kyle's voice made her scared. He was the last person she ever wanted to talk to and she couldn't believe he was calling her. "Haley, please just say something."

"Don't ever call me again!" she said and hung up her phone.

* * *

Rachel sat on Kyle's bed and she laughed, "what happened? Did you get fresh with the Princess." He looked at her and shook his head, "nothing happened."

"Doesn't seem like it. I told you, you're not good enough for her and she knows that. You might as well get over it." He looked away from her and he felt her move closer to him. "I could help you get over her," she said and kissed his cheek. He turned and looked at her and she took his lips with hers. He pulled her down on top of him on his bed and they continued to kiss.

* * *

The next week Haley was looking at her bruise. It was still purple. She pulled her sweatshirt on and a pair of jeans and walked out of her room. She had class in 20 minutes and she walked down the stairs until she got to the door. She walked outside and it looked like it was going to rain.

She walked down the sidewalk and she felt someone grab her arm. She turned quickly and saw Kyle. She wanted to scream. She was just glad there were a lot of people around. "What the hell do you want?"

"Haley, please let me explain."

"You don't need to explain, just stay away from me."

He looked at her not knowing what to say. He hated himself for what he'd done and he knew he should hate himself. She never did anything to deserve what he did. "Everything ok?" Nathan asked as he walked up to them.

"Yeah man," Kyle said, "everything's great."

Nathan looked at Haley and she nodded, "yeah we're fine. I have to get to class, I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek before continuing on down the sidewalk to her class.

"I haven't seen you in awhile," Nathan said. Kyle nodded, "yeah I know."

"It's like you've been avoiding me."

"No that's not it, I've just been spending time with Rachel."

"Well that's great man, I hope you guys are good."

Kyle didn't understand why Nathan wasn't killing him right now. Obviously he didn't know about what happened. He just figured it was a matter of time before Haley told him. "Well I gotta get to class too," Nathan said, "see ya around."

* * *

Haley stood in front of her mirror in her room looking for an outfit to wear. She and Nathan were going out that night and she wanted it to be perfect. "That looks good," Peyton commented from her bed. Haley had a black tank top in her hand and a black jacket. "You think? I mean I really want tonight to be perfect."

"Is everything ok with you guys?"

"Yeah I mean, we've been, or I've been kinda of distant from him. But I just want tonight to be perfect ya know?"

"Yeah," Peyton stood up and walked over to her. She moved her hair away from her shoulders and then saw her bruise. "Whoa," she said and Haley quickly covered it again. "Haley, what happened?"

"Nothing, I-I slipped that's all."

"And landed on your collarbone?"

"It's nothing, I swear."

"Ok," Peyton said not believing her. But she knew that she wasn't going to tell her… yet. "The black looks good," she told her. Haley nodded and changed into the tank top and jacket. She wore a pair of skinny jeans with it and a pair of black flats. She did her make up and walked out of the room.

She made her way downstairs to Nathan's room. Lucas was walking out of their room as she walked up. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Haley, um are you ok?"

"Yeah, why do people keep asking me that?"

"You just seem a little- you know what, forget I mentioned it, have fun on your date."

"Thanks," she said. He walked down the hall and she walked through the door. Nathan was sitting on the edge of the bed tying his shoe. He looked up at her and smiled. "Wow, you look great."

"Thanks," she said and smiled, "you too."

She walked over to his bed and stood in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled. She put her knees on either side of him and straddled his waist. "Oh," he said, "ok." He put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her lips. She pushed him back so he was laying on his back.

She leaned forward and kissed him again. He rolled them over so he was lying on top of her. He kissed her neck and she used her hands to direct him away from her collarbone. She looked up at him and he smiled before kissing her again. He pulled away and she looked up and saw Kyle. He would kiss her lips again and then her neck. He smiled at her and it was Nathan again. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No one will ever know."

She pushed Nathan off of her, "I'm sorry," she said, "I can't do this."

"What's wrong Haley?"

"I thought I would be ok, but I'm not, I'm so sorry, I have to go."

"Haley-" he tried to talk to her but she was already leaving.

He wanted to know if it was something that he did wrong. If he hurt her or something but she had already left and she didn't seem to want to talk to him.

* * *

Haley ran back through the door to her room but Peyton was now gone. Brooke wasn't there either. She sat down on her bed and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She laid on her bed and cried. She wished that non of this had ever happened and she hated herself for not being stronger about it.

She felt someone put their hand on her arm. She figured it was one of her roommates or even Nathan. She turned over and saw Kyle standing above her. She quickly got off her bed and moved away from him. "What are doing here?!"

"Look Haley, you won't answer when I call you and you wouldn't let me talk to you, just let me apologize."

"You apologized, get out!"

"Haley I'm sorry, I was high and I wasn't thinking straight."

"And that makes it ok?"

"No! of course not, just-"

"Get out Kyle!"

"Haley-"

"Get out or I swear to God, I'll call the police."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

He walked towards the door and she fell back down on her bed. She wasn't scared now, she was angry.

He walked closed her door and saw Nathan down the hall. "Hey," he said. Nathan looked at him, "what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, uh, I just needed to ask Haley something."

He walked past Nathan and down the stairs until he got to the main entrance. Nathan was still behind him. He walked out the door. "Kyle!"

He turned and looked at him. "What?"

"Look, Haley's been acting weird since we got back from North Carolina and you've been avoiding me, now what the hell is going on?"

"Look, I- I didn't want to have to tell you, but she-"

"She what?

"The night of the party, we were down at the beach and she… Nathan she threw herself at me."

Nathan didn't know what he was hearing. He didn't know that Haley would do that. He thought she loved him, why would she do that too him. She wasn't drunk that night so what was she thinking.

Nathan turned around and walked away from Kyle. "Nathan! I'm sorry man!"

* * *

Haley was walking down the sidewalk and she saw Nathan. She ran over to him, "hey."

He looked at her but didn't say anything. He kept walking down the sidewalk. "Nathan, I'm sorry, last night-"

"I don't care about last night. Just tell me what happened with you and Kyle?"

"Nothing Nathan!"

"Really coz he told me!"

"He-he told you?"

"Yeah, he told me about how you threw yourself at him."

She laughed in disbelief, "I threw myself at him? Is that what you think?"

"What else am I supposed to think Haley?"

"Well you're supposed to give me a little more credit than that."

She shook her head and turned around and walked away from him. That night was the first night she didn't cry because of what happened with Kyle, but because of Nathan.

**Don't hate me! Please review and let me know what you think, and I know right now I suck, but please review!**


	20. Nothing Left To Say, But Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Chapter 20: Nothing Left To Say, But Goodbye**

Haley sat in her last official class until she got to go home for the summer. She wanted so badly to just get away for awhile. She and Nathan hadn't talked for a week and half and she hated it. She wanted to tell him but she was embarrassed and she was scared.

Nathan sat in a row ahead of her. Usually they would have sat together. He felt really bad about not believing her but he didn't know what else to think. He didn't know where they were right now. He didn't blame her for being mad at him. He basically accused her of cheating on him.

The class ended and Haley made her way out of the building. Nathan followed after her. "Haley."

She turned and saw him and stopped for him to catch up to her. "Hey," he said. She nodded, "hi."

"We haven't talked in awhile."

"I didn't really didn't have anything to say to you. And I figured you didn't have anything to say to me since you think I cheated on you."

"Haley what else am I supposed to think?!"

She stopped and looked at him. She couldn't believe he really thought she would do that to him. "Nathan I love you and I would never do that too you. I would think you would know that!"

"Then tell me what really happened."

"Nothing happened Nathan, why can't you just trust me?"

"I can't trust you when you're hiding something from me."

She shook her head and walked away from him. She didn't have anything to say to him. She felt her heart ache every time she told him nothing happened. He would do something stupid if she told him and she couldn't let him do that. If he did something because of her it would only make her feel worse.

* * *

Haley walked into her room and saw all her stuff pack and Brooke sitting on her bed looking at a picture. "Whatcha looking at?" Haley asked and sat down next to Brooke. Brooke handed her the picture and Haley looked at it. It was picture of Brooke, Peyton and Haley when they were in Colorado at the Rockies game. "That was a lot of fun," Brooke said.

"Yeah, thanks again for getting us tickets."

"No problem best friend."

Haley smiled and hugged her. "We're not gonna be sad," Brooke said, "we'll see each other next year and we'll be roomies again."

"Yeah. Hey so how are things with you and Peyton?"

"They're good. We're um not fighting anymore and I want us to be friends again."

"Well good. What about you and Luke?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know if can give him my heart again. He hurt me so bad the last time and I don't want that to happen again."

"Yeah I know."

Peyton walked in the room and saw the two of them. Haley motioned for her to sit down next to her and the three of them spent the rest of the day packing and talking about old memories.

* * *

Nathan walked into his room and saw Lucas packing his stuff. "Hey," Lucas said, "so did you talk to Haley?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well how'd it go?"

"Not great."

"What happened."

"Luke," Nathan said. He really didn't want to talk about it and knowing Lucas he knew he was just going to push him until he told him what happened.

"What? I mean did you ask her about her and Kyle?"

"She says nothing happened."

"Well good but did you apologize for-"

"Lucas! For once could you mind your own damn business!?"

Nathan didn't mean to snap at him like that, he was just stressed out enough as it is and he didn't need Lucas playing 20 questions with him about his relationship. "Sorry," Nathan said.

"It's fine. Sorry I know how much you hate it when I get myself involved."

"A little, yeah."

Lucas laughed and said, "so um we're leaving in a couple of days."

"Yeah."

"So, don't hate me but…"

"You want me to apologize to Haley."

"Yeah."

Nathan laughed, Lucas never changed. For as long as he could remember he'd been like that. He always tried to be the peace maker, and most of the time he was good at it. Sometimes he over stepped his boundaries, but by now Nathan was used to it. He knew he could count on Lucas for pretty much anything.

Nathan laid down on his bed and his thoughts drifted back to Haley. He knew he needed to apologize to her but he just didn't know if she would even want to talk to him now. Not that he blamed her. He wanted to give her some space right now. He just figured he would talk to her tomorrow.

* * *

Haley stood on the sidewalk with suitcases full of stuff. She was leaving today and she was ready to go back home. Brooke and Peyton stood next to her and waited with her so she could get a cab.

Haley knew she should have told Nathan she was leaving but she just couldn't talk to him. "If you guys see Nathan will you tell him that I said I'm gonna miss him?" she asked. Brooke nodded, "of course. You didn't tell him?"

"No, he's pretty mad at me."

A cab pulled up and the driver got out and put her bags in the trunk. She looked at Brooke and Peyton and pouted. "I'm gonna miss you Haley Elizabeth James," Brooke said. She hugged they both of them. "I'm gonna miss you too Brooke Penelope Davis and you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"Call us when you get in?"

"Yeah I will." She smiled and said, "I'll see you next year roomies."

She got in the cab and closed the door. She waved at her friends and the cab drove down the street. "I'm gonna miss our little girl," Peyton joked. Brooke laughed, "they grow up so fast." The two of them laughed before walking back towards their dorm. They walked inside and busied themselves making sure everything they needed was packed.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Brooke said and opened the door. "Nathan? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Haley, is she here?"

"Nathan," Peyton said, "Haley left already."

"What?"

"She just left but she wanted us to tell you that she's gonna miss you."

Nathan shook his head and walked away from the door. "Nathan she loves you," Brooke yelled after him. He nodded, "I know," he said.

He walked down the stairs and pulled out his phone. He dialed the familiar number and waited for an answer. "Hello?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving."

Haley sighed and said, "I didn't think you'd care honestly."

"Of course I'd care. I just went to your room to talk to you and apologize but, you obviously aren't there. Look Haley I need to know where we're at."

"That's up to you Nathan. I love you, I love you so much. You mean so much to me Nathan and I need to know what you want us to be."

"We'll just see where we're at when we get back."

"You wanna wait three months, that's fine. I love you Nathan."

"I love you too."

She hung up her phone and put it back in her purse. When the cab pulled up to the airport she checked her bags and went through security. Finally she was on the plane. She just wanted to get home.

* * *

She got off the plane and made her way to baggage claim. She smiled when she saw who would be picking her up. She ran and jumped into his arms. "Hey!" she said.

"Hi, buddy."

"Colin you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"More so than usual?"

"Yeah usually you just kinda bug me," she joked.

"Ha ha."

"I'm really happy to see you though."

He winked at her and they got her bags. They walked out to his car and put her bags in the back. She got in the passenger seat and he drove out of the airport parking garage. "So what's this I hear about trouble in paradise?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Nathan."

"What? Oh my God, who called you?"

He laughed but didn't say anything. She shook her head, "Brooke."

"Yeah."

Haley shook her head. Of course Brooke called him. But what was she expecting him to do about it. She wasn't planning on telling him what happened either. Seemed like a lost cause to her. "So what's going on with you guys?"

"It's complicated."

"I thought you guys were official."

"Oh my God what has she been giving you updates on us?"

"Maybe?"

"Colin!"

He laughed and shook his head. So maybe he wanted to know what was going on with her. He just wanted to make sure everything was ok. Was that really such a bad thing. And it wasn't like he forced Brooke to tell him anything, she was happy to do it. He knew there was a reason he liked her.

"Hales, what's goin on with you guys?"

"Nothing it's just a bit of, I don't know really we're just going through some things. But that's normal right? I mean it can't be perfect all the time right?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the ride was quiet. He pulled into her neighborhood and up into her driveway. They got out of the car and he helped her grab her bags. They stopped at the side of the car and he said, "Hales, you know I'm here for you if you need anything."

"I know." She smiled at him and hugged him. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too."

They walked up to the door and Haley walked in. "Hello?!"

Connor walked over to the door and smiled. "Hey," he said and enveloped her in a hug. "Hey," she said back, "how are you."

"I'm good, how bout you?"

"I'm ok."

Connor nodded at Colin and high fived him. "Hey man," Colin said, "what's up?"

"Not much, not much. What about you?"

"I'll leave you two alone," Haley said and walked toward the living room. She saw Denise standing in the kitchen getting dinner ready. "Haley Bub!" she yelled happily and went over to her. "Hey Denise," Haley said and hugged her. "How are you?" Denise asked.

Haley shrugged, "I'm ok."

"How are you and Nathan."

"We're ok."

Haley still had her zip up hoodie on over a tank top and Denise noticed it. "Hales, it's like a million degrees," she said and tried to push it off. She pushed it off her shoulder and saw her bruise. "Haley what happened?"

"It's nothing I promise, you know me, I'm clumsy."

Denise nodded but didn't know if she really believed her or not. Haley made sure her bruise was covered before walking back to the door where Colin and Connor were arguing about something. She grabbed on of her suitcases and walked up the stairs to her room. She walked in and looked around.

Nothing had changed.

She put her suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. She changed out of her jeans and into a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt that covered her collarbone.

* * *

She walked down the stairs and to her dad's office. She knocked on the door and walked in. He was looking down at some papers on his desk. "Hi daddy." He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway and smiled. "Haley Bub," he said and stood up. He walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok."

He smiled at his daughter and the two of them walked out of his office to the kitchen to eat dinner.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas had just got back to Tree Hill. Nathan was missing Haley like crazy and he wanted to be with her so much. He didn't know if she'd answer when he called her but he missed her.

He walked downstairs and saw Dan sitting at the kitchen table. "Morning Nathan."

"Dad."

"I was thinking we could get a work out in after you eat breakfast."

"Well um I was gonna try and call Haley and then Lucas and I were gonna go down to the river court with the guys."

"Nathan don't you think you should concentrate a little more on basketball and a little less on a girl who probably won't be sticking around."

Nathan shook his head, "unbelievable."

"What's that?"

"You! You don't get it Dad, I love her. She's my girlfriend dad. So I don't understand why you can't just except the fact that right now there is something in my life that is more important to me than basketball."

"Because Nathan. You don't understand that she's not going to stick around and even if she does, well it's because you'll be playing pro ball Nate."

"So you think Haley's a gold-digger? Well you're wrong, Haley loves me and I love her, so you'll just have to get over that."

Nathan shook his head at his father and walked out of the kitchen. He couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that him. Haley was one of the few people who say him for him and not his ability to play basketball. Really that was all his dad saw him as, someone who could play the sport well.

* * *

Haley laid outside one day working on getting a tan. She wasn't covering up her bruise because no one was home. Her dad was working and Denise was running errands while Connor was at a baseball game. She didn't think she needed to worry about anyone seeing her bruise.

She had her phone next to her and had been texting Brooke. Brooke had just got home the night before. Haley missed her and Peyton. She hadn't seen her other friends except for Colin. She was really glad to be spending time with him. She missed him when she was at school so she was glad she got time off to see him.

She got another text from Brooke and checked it. She set her phone down and closed her eyes and let the sun shine on her. "Holy shit, how'd you get that bruise?"

Haley quickly opened her eyes and saw Colin standing over her. She quickly brought her hand up to cover it. He looked at her, his eyes burning into her. "It's nothing."

"Bull shit Haley. You have a huge ass bruise on your shoulder and you don't get those just from nothing. I get them because I get beat up on the ice but you don't play hockey, so how'd you get it."

"Colin, I swear it's not a big deal, just let it go."

"Did Nathan do that to you?"

"No! God! He has never done anything to me!"

"Ok," he said, "then tell me what happened."

She stood up and grabbed her discarded t-shirt and the pair of shorts she'd been wearing over her swimsuit and walked away from him. He followed her. She walked up the stairs and on the wooden deck. She walked inside the kitchen and he followed her. "Haley, what happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me Haley! I'm your best friend you can tell me what happened. Now please don't lie to me."

Tears stung her eyes and she turned around and looked at him. "He attacked me Colin." He walked over to her and looked at her. "Who?"

"Kyle."

He took her in his arms and held her as she cried. He clutched his black t-shirt and her tears soaked through it. "Who is he? I'm gonna kill him," he said with a furious tone.

"He's just this guy who hangs out with Nathan and his friends sometimes. But you can't do anything Colin! Promise me you won't do anything?" she looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Haley, I-"

"You can't! please don't tell Nathan!"

"He doesn't know?"

"No, and you can't tell him."

"Haley-"

"Please?!"

He knew that he needed to tell someone. Someone who knew what they were supposed to do. She didn't want him to and he knew that but she needed to tell someone, like the police. He just knew she wouldn't be the one to do it. "Ok," he said.

**Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter! Thanks!**


	21. Seeing You Takes The Pain Away

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters

**Wow I can't believe it's taken me so long to update this story!! I'm so sorry and I feel really bad about that. I hope y'all continue to read this story and again I'm really, really sorry for the delay on this chapter.**

**Chapter 21: Seeing You Takes The Pain Away**

"You can't! please don't tell Nathan!"

"He doesn't know?"

"No, and you can't tell him."

"Haley-"

"Please?!"

"Ok."

3 Months Later

Haley had packed all her stuff and was leaving to go back to New York today. She was happy to see her friends again and be home for the summer but she was ready to see Nathan again. She missed him so much while she was away and she hadn't stopped thinking about him for 3 months.

She walked downstairs and into the living room where Connor was watching a Rockies game and Denise sat on the couch reading a book. She looked up at Haley, "you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yeah, Colin should be here soon to take me to the airport."

"Ok. You excited to see Nathan again?"

"Yeah," Haley said and a smile came to her face just thinking about him. They'd called each other a couple of times over the summer or texted each other. She really couldn't wait to see him. She just hoped that the things with Kyle had blown over. There was a knock on the door and then Colin walked into the living room.

"Just let yourself in?" Haley asked and smiled. He shrugged, "what this is practically my second home."

"Yeah I guess."

"What time is your flight?"

"Um…" she said trying to remember, "4."

"Ok well then we better get going," he said. She nodded and looked at her step mom and brother. "I'll call you guys when I get in," she told them, "and tell my dad again that I'll miss him." Her dad had to work earlier that morning and they said their goodbyes before she went to bed the night before.

Denise stood up and hugged her. "It was good having you home kiddo."

"It was good to be home."

"Say hi to Nathan and all your friends for us."

"I will."

Connor walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Have a safe flight," he told her, "we'll miss you H."

"I'll miss you guys too C."

She pulled away from him and smiled at them one more time. "Bye guys," she yelled as she and Colin walked out the front door.

She put her bag in the back of the car. She sat up front and buckled her seat belt. He backed out of her driveway and drove down the street. "I don't suppose I can try and convince you to talk to Nathan about what happened?"

"Colin, I just don't want to talk about it," she told him, "he'll just do something stupid if he finds out."

"Haley, I really think you need to talk to him. Maybe he can help you or something."

"Colin, it's over ok, I just don't want to bring it up again."

"Fine."

They drove to the airport in silence. And he pulled up in front or it. She checked her bag in and he leaned against his car and waited. She turned back to him and he opened up his arms for a hug. "I'll miss you Hales," he told her.

"You too Col. I'll call when I get in ok?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her and then said, "please just think about talking to Nathan or at least Brooke. They're just looking out for you, and they're worried."

"I know."

She smiled at him and turned around before walking through the sliding glass doors. She walked up to security and waited for in line. She finally got through and took the train to her terminal. She got a Caribou Coffee drink and waited to board her plane.

She took out her phone and dialed a number. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, I'm heading back to New York, I'm actually waiting to get on the plane and I just wanted to see when you were gonna get in."

"Oh, we get in tomorrow."

"Ok. Well then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"It's really good to hear your voice."

"Yours too."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

"I love you Hales."

"I love you too Nate. See you tomorrow." She hung up her phone and stood up to throw her drink away. They were boarding her row so she grabbed her bag and walked onto the plane. She finally took her seat after the man in front of her got his huge bag in the over head compartment.

She sat down and pulled her phone out again. She texted Brooke to tell her she was getting on the plane and she'd see her in a few hours. Brooke had come down from Maine the day before.

She put in her iPod and the plane took off. She was so excited to see Nathan. She missed him and she was just ready to get back to New York. She just worried about seeing Kyle.

The plane landed and she walked out with the crowd to get her bag. She got in a cab and it drove her to NYU. When she got out of the cab she looked around the familiar campus. It didn't look like anything had changed, but she knew that really, everything had.

She walked to her dorm and up to her room. When she opened the door she saw Brooke standing in the room with all of her stuff out. She was already unpacked and now decorating their room. She turned when she heard the door open. "Haley!" she yelled happily and ran over to her. She pulled her into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Hey Brooke," Haley said and hugged her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Hales, you have no idea how boring this summer was up in Maine."

"Did you go to Europe with your family?"

Brooke sighed, "yeah but that just meant that my mom spent most of the time drunk in the hotel bar while my dad spent the day at whatever golf course he could find. I spent most of the time sight seeing by myself."

"Oh I'm sorry Brooke."

"It's alright. Next time I'm taking you with me."

Haley smiled and nodded. She pulled her bags more into the room and set them on the bed she decided was hers. "When's Peyton getting in?" Haley asked. Brooke shrugged, "she said sometime tomorrow but I don't know when that is exactly."

Haley nodded and began to unpack her things.

* * *

Nathan stood on the beach with a beer in his hand. Lucas was throwing a party at the beach house before they left. He said he wanted to have some fun before they had to go back. Nathan watched the waves crash against the rocks on the beach. He took another swig of his beer and finished it off before grabbing another from a cooler on the porch.

"That's the 4th one I've seen you with," Jake said walking up behind him. Nathan turned around and looked at him, "this is my 6th," he said.

"You're wasted," Jake said and tried to grab the beer out of his hands. Nathan pulled his hand away from him and said, "you want one, get your own." Jake reached for it again and grabbed it out of his hands. Nathan rolled his eyes and walked over to the cooler and grabbed another one and opened it.

"Damn it Nathan, what the hell is wrong with you? You're totally wasted and I know you had more than just these beers I saw you and Luke taking shots earlier."

Nathan rolled his eyes and walked towards the steps of the porch and down on to the sand with Jake following close behind him. "What's wrong with you man?" Jake asked. Nathan sat down in the sand and continued to drink his beer. "She doesn't want me anymore," Nathan said.

"Haley? What are you talking about?" Jake asked. He couldn't understand why he was thinking that. "She was with Kyle while we were here," Nathan said, "he told me himself."

"Kyle's an ass, and Haley wouldn't do that to you. You know she loves you."

Nathan shook his head and took another drink. "Why would she love me? I'm a screw up, that's what I'm good at. I mess everything up. You know I can't even get my own father to be proud of me. So why would she be? I'm nothing special and she's finally seeing that. She's getting out before I can ruin her life too."

"Shut up Nathan. You know that's not true. She loves you more than anything and I can see it when you guys are together. You're in love and she is proud of you. And whatever you think happened with Kyle, didn't. You know Kyle is messed up, he's been doing drugs since before we started college. So who are you going to believe? Haley, who loves you more than anything? Or Kyle?"

Jake stood up and walked back toward the house while Nathan sat and watched the water. He put the beer down and walked back towards the house. He couldn't wait to get back to Haley. He needed to apologize. He couldn't believe what he'd been thinking. He knew her better than that.

Nathan walked up to his room and closed his door behind him. He called her phone but got her voice mail. "Haley, it's Nathan," he knew she would probably be able to tell he was drunk, "look I'm so sorry. I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you. I feel like being apart from you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I'll talk to you later I guess. I love you."

* * *

Haley finished unpacking and sat down on her bed. Brooke was sitting on her bed reading a book. Haley sat there for a minute and when she noticed Brooke wasn't paying attention she got up and went over to the mirror in the room. She looked at her collarbone. Her bruise had healed and there were no more scratches.

Even though they were gone, Haley saw them every time she looked in the mirror. She ran her fingers over her skin but didn't feel anything. "What are you doing?" Brooke asked as she sat up on her bed looking over at her friend. "Nothing," Haley said and quickly brought her hand away from her shoulder.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Brooke said and continued to look at her. Haley shook her head and sat back down on her bed. Brooke moved to the edge of her bed and looked at her. "Haley, something's been going on with you. Don't lie and say it's nothing because I know that's not true. I thought we were close enough for you to let me in. I'm worried about you."

Haley could feel tears building up. She hated lying to her best friend and she hated lying to Nathan. She hated lying to everyone. But she was embarrassed and she didn't want to talk about it. All she wanted was to pretend like it never happened. That was what she wanted more than anything. "Brooke I'm sorry if you feel like I'm shutting you out. I don't mean to, I promise it's just really… I don't even know I just-"

"Haley please just tell me what's going on," Brooke pleaded, "I want you to trust me and let me in."

"It's about Kyle."

"What about him?" Brooke asked. She knew Haley wouldn't be getting this worked up about it if it wasn't bad. "Did you do something with him?"

"Not like that. I didn't cheat on Nathan. I love Nathan so much, I would never hurt him."

"Then tell me what's going on."

Haley looked at Brooke and began to tell her about what happened when they were in Tree Hill. It was harder than when Colin found out because she could see the pity in Brooke's eyes. She hated having to go back to that night and talk about it. She just wanted that memory to go away.

"Haley, why didn't you tell me? We could have gone to the police and-"

"No that's not what I want. I just want to pretend like it never happened."

"But Haley it did happen. It it's effecting you and Nathan. You can't honestly tell me you're ok with that. You have to tell him what happened."

"No. I don't want him to know. You know how he is. You know how he would react if he found out. I don't want anything to happen to him because of this."

"Hales-"

"Please Brooke, just pretend like it never happened."

"I can't do that."

* * *

Nathan, Lucas and Jake made their way through JFK airport. They had finally made it to New York. Nathan kept his sunglasses on because the light was hurting his eyes. This was not how he wanted to see Haley again. Hung over was not the way. "How ya feeling?" Lucas asked and laughed when Nathan flinched and rubbed the side of his head.

"Did anyone ever tell you have a terrible voice?" Nathan asked and looked a him. Jake laughed and pushed Nathan in the shoulder to get him moving again. Nathan's head was killing him but he had a feeling that when he saw Haley all that pain would go away.

* * *

Brooke put her phone down and said, "Jake just texted me, their cab is here, you wanna go see them?" Haley took her head phones out of her ears and nodded. They stood up and made their way out of the room.

They walked outside and saw them getting out of the cab. When Haley saw Nathan it was like her heart stopped beating. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until she saw him again.

Haley and Brooke walked over to them. "Hey boys," Brooke said and they all turned and looked at them. Jake smiled and hugged them both at the same time. "Hey guys," he said, "we missed you." He let go of them and Nathan quickly made his way over to Haley. He took her in his arms and hugged her tight. "I missed you so much," he told her.

"I missed you too. More than you know. I'm so sorry about everything that happened before we left and-"

"Don't be sorry, I should have listened to you. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Ok I know this chapter isn't very good, but please leave me a review and let me know what you think**


	22. The Real World Won't Wait

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Sorry again for the wait on updates, hopefully I'll be able to update quicker and I hope people continue to review for this story! That would help the inspiration =)**

**Alex: She can't fall for you if you're not there to catch her.**

**Chapter 22: The Real World Won't Wait**

Haley had been avoiding anything to do with Kyle at all costs. Things with him had almost destroyed her relationship with Nathan and she loved him too much to ever lose him. That was something she never wanted to happen. Kyle needed to be out of her life and she needed to put the whole situation behind her. She didn't want anyone else to know and she didn't want to do anything about it. She wanted it to be erased from her memory.

Lately things with Nathan had been good. They'd started their classes and she had a few with him. She spent as much time with him as possible. Whether it was him coming to her dorm to "study" or her meeting him somewhere for alone time. They found ways to make sure they could be together. She was glad that things were getting back to normal. The only thing it seemed like she had to worry about was keeping her grades up.

And Chase.

He still wasn't really talking to her and she wanted him to just let it go. The whole situation was messed up and she hated that she couldn't even be friends with him at this point. It made her sad that she had lost her friend. But if he wasn't strong enough to get over it maybe she didn't need him in her life. Even with that in mind, she couldn't help but be upset.

Haley sat in class while her professor lectured about something. She wasn't even paying attention. She was just waiting for this class to end. She was exhausted and this was her last class. All she wanted to do was go back to her room and get some sleep. That sounded really nice just about then. Finally her class ended and she walked out of the room with her other class mates. She walked down the steps of the building and down the sidewalk. She folded her arms over her chest to keep herself warm.

Someone grabbed her arm and she didn't have to even try and guess who. She knew it was Nathan. He smiled and pulled her behind a tree and pushed her gently so her back was against the bark. His lips met hers in a hungry kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and one hand went to the back of his head and she ran her fingers through his hair. "I've been thinking about this all day," Nathan told her when he pulled his lips away from hers a minute later.

"Me too," she said and tried to catch her breath but pecked his lips again. She couldn't help herself. She loved to kiss him and who could blame her? "Where's Lucas tonight?" Haley asked in a breathless voice. Nathan pulled away and looked at her. "Um, why?" he asked. She smiled and said, "well as much fun as making out here is I don't want anyone to see us so I was thinking we could go to your room. But not if Lucas is there."

"Oh," Nathan said, "I can make him leave if he's there."

She smiled and kissed him again before grabbing his hand and pulling him down the sidewalk towards their dorm.

* * *

Nathan pushed Haley up against the wall and kissed her neck. "I love you Haley, so much." She smiled and bit her bottom lip when he nipped the skin of her neck. "I love you too Nathan. More than anything."

Nathan and Haley had returned to his dorm room and found that Lucas wasn't there. Nathan made sure to put a tie on the door handle of their room. That was their system and it worked. He knew there was no way that Lucas would be coming in now.

Haley grabbed the hem of Nathan's t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. She ran her hand down his chest and over his abs. He was currently working on unbuttoning her shirt. "Why do they make shirts with so many buttons?" Nathan asked while his hands fumbled at getting the buttons undone. Haley giggled and said, "you need some help?"

Nathan nodded and Haley pushed against his chest and she pushed him down so he was sitting on his bed. She worked on getting the buttons of her shirt while Nathan watched. She looked up at him and noticed him fidgeting on the bed. She also couldn't help but notice that he was blushing a bit. She stopped unbuttoning her shirt and looked at him. "Are you ok?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine… I'm just, I don' t know I'm… nervous or something."

Haley couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth. "Nathan Scott, nervous? Baby it's not like this is the first time we've ever been together." She walked closer to him and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. "Why are you nervous?"

"I don't know," Nathan said, "I feel like a 15 year old boy right now. How ridiculous is that." She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek, "I think it's sweet. A little weird though. I mean you have more experience in this area than… most people."

"I think I'm just nervous because we haven't been together in awhile since all of the trouble with Kyle and I just I feel so bad for not believing you. I just I don't know I guess it's like we're starting over again and we can be good now."

"We can be good now."

He faced her and tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her to kiss him. His tongue outlined her lips and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to meet with hers. They matted and tangled and she pulled away for breath. Nathan's hand went to unbuttoning her shirt and Haley smiled, "not so nervous now huh?" Nathan looked up at her with a smirk on his face and shook his head, "not at all."

He pulled her up so she was sitting and he pushed the shirt off her shoulders and he unbuttoned her jean skirt and pulled it down her legs. She was left in a white bra with light blue lace and light blue polka dots with matching underwear. His hand went behind her back and he unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her. It joined the pile of clothes on the floor. "You're beautiful," he told her and kissed her collarbone. Her hands were currently working on undoing his belt.

She got it undone and popped the button on his jeans and he helped her push them off. They were both left in just their underwear. They moved to the top of his bed and he sat with his back against the headboard and she straddled his waist. Her hands went to the top of his red boxers and she pulled them down and threw the on the floor. She also pulled down her underwear.

Soon they were both naked and she leaned closer to kiss his lips. "I love you Nathan Scott," she told him.

"I love you too Haley James."

He kissed her again before grabbing hold of her hips and helping her down on him. She gasped at the sensation and grabbed his shoulders. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the head board. He waited a minute to let her get used to the feeling before he helped her move against him. They'd never been like this before and it was different but Haley liked it.

"You feel so good," Nathan groaned and gripped her hips tighter. She nodded and let out a "so do you." He sat up and leaned forward changing the angle a bit and kissed her lips. Haley didn't know how long she would be able to last. The other times they'd been together had been amazing but there was something different this time.

It was more intense. Haley bit her lip hard to keep from screaming his name when he bucked his hips upward. "Nathan," she moaned out against his lips. One of his hands stayed one her hips and the other went to her back and he ran it up and down her back and pushed her lightly every once in awhile. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer but he needed her with him.

He leaned forward again and kissed her cheek and kissed towards her ear. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You're mine and I'm yours. Always and forever."

Just at the sound of his voice Haley's body began to shake and she yelled out his name as her release hit. She ground her hips down on his and he groaned out her name and bucked his hips upward again and spilled everything he had into her. She let her body fall against his and she rested her head against his chest. He ran his hands over her sweat soaked back and murmured how much he loved her.

* * *

Haley woke up in the morning and saw that the sun was shining brightly through the window. She ran her hand over her face and turned over and found Nathan still asleep. His arm was over her waist and she brought her hand to his face and ran her thumb over his cheek bone. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled when he saw her. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning."

She turned her head towards his clock and saw that it wasn't the morning anymore. It was almost 12:30. "Or I guess good afternoon," she said and smiled. He nodded and kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. "What do you have to do today?" Nathan asked. Haley shrugged a bit, "well I'm supposed to go shopping with Brooke but I don't know maybe I'll just stay with you today. If you want that is."

"Of course I want you too."

They had laid in bed for about another hour before they decided they needed to get dressed and do something. Brooke had called and reminded Haley that they were supposed to go shopping. The call just reminded her that the real world was still out there. Haley sat on the edge of Nathan's bed and tied her shoes. He was standing by his closet in a pair of jeans looking for a t-shirt to wear.

He pulled out a blue one and slipped it on over his head. "Can we talk?" Haley asked suddenly. Nathan turned around and saw her sitting on the bed and playing with the ring on her finger. He nodded and sat down next to her, "what's the matter?"

"I need to tell you something. I realize now that, I can't keep lying about it and pretending nothing happened because something did happen. I feel horrible for not-"

"Haley what's going on you're starting to freak me out a bit."

"It's about what happened with Kyle in Tree Hill. I lied something did happen," she saw the anger in his eyes and she quickly said, "it's not what you think. I promise I would never do anything like that. I would never cheat on you or anything. I love you so much and I would never-"

"Just tell me what happened."

Haley could feel the tears slipping out of her eyes and she wiped them away but more continued to fall. "The night of the party, when I took that walk on the beach, Kyle was down there. Something was wrong, I don't know what he was on but he was on something. He was saying all this stuff about how I was such a good friend to him and how it was a shame that we never really got to have our date. I told him I had to leave because you were waiting for me and he, he kissed me. I tried to push him away and he got upset and he…" she trailed off not knowing if she could say anymore but she had to tell him what happened.

"He tried to convince me that I could be with him just for the one night but I couldn't. I would do that and he got angry and I was trying to push him off of me and he ripped the strap of my shirt and bruised my collarbone and I hit him in the head to get him off me. I should have told you sooner but I didn't want anyone to know. I wanted to pretend like it never happened. I'm so sorry."

Nathan sat there taking in all of the things she was telling him. He didn't even know what he was supposed to say. She knew why she didn't want to tell him but at the moment all he wanted to do was find Kyle and kill him. "Nathan please say something," she said.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"No! Nathan don't do anything just leave it alone it's over and it's done I don't want you to do anything. Please promise me you won't do anything."

"Haley-"

"Please Nathan. Please don't do anything."

She could still see the anger in his eyes and he stood up and walked towards the door. "I forgot that I was supposed to meet up with Lucas." Haley was confused, after everything she'd just told him he was going to meet up with Lucas. "Nathan-"

"I'll talk to you later I guess," he walked towards her and ducked down to kiss her lips quickly and then he walked out the door. She didn't understand. She also didn't believe he was just going to let this go. She just hoped he wouldn't do anything.

* * *

Haley finally left Nathan's room and began to go to her room but first she needed fresh air. She walked outside and sat down on the stairs of the dorm and let the sun shine down on her. Tears were still in her eyes and she couldn't stop them from falling. "Haley?" she heard from in front of her.

She looked up and saw Chase standing at the end of the stairs and she quickly wiped away the tears and tried to smile. "Hey Chase."

He walked up the stairs and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Haley?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Haley. I can see that you're not fine."

"It's just that things got so messed up and I wish I could take everything back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something bad happened when we were in Tree Hill. Something is should have told Nathan about but I didn't because I was afraid of what he would. Afraid he would get himself in trouble. I told him but I don't feel any better. I feel like things are only going to get worse from here. I don't know what to do."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. She cried onto his chest and he just sat there as long as she would need him to. He had promised to always be there for her.

* * *

Nathan had left his dorm room and he walked down the stairs until he got to the door. Once outside he walked to a different dorm. He'd been there a few times for parties and he knew that's where he would find Kyle. He knew Haley had asked him not to do anything but at this point it didn't matter. There was no way he was going to just let it slide.

He walked into the building and up the stairs to where Kyle's room was. He stopped in front of the door and pounded his fist against the door. "Open the fucking door Kyle!" Nathan yelled. He continued to pound the door until Kyle opened it a second later. Nathan could tell he was on something. He looked into the room and saw Rachel sitting on Kyle's bed with cocaine in front of her. Nathan pushed Kyle into his room and punched him the face.

"What the hell Nathan?!" Kyle yelled. Nathan grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. "I've got every reason to kill you right now!" Nathan yelled, "but she wants me to leave it alone. I'm just here to warn you Kyle," Nathan said, "if you ever even look at her I swear to God I will kill you without even a second thought! What gave you the right to try and touch her!?"

"Nathan I told you what happened-"

"You lied to me Kyle! Stay the hell away from her!"

Nathan pushed Kyle again before walking out the door. He slammed it behind him. Rachel looked up at Kyle from the bed and said, "what the hell did you do to piss him off?"

* * *

Haley was in her room when there was a knock on the door. She got up and walked over to the door and when she opened it she saw Nathan on the other side. She smiled and hugged him tightly, "Nathan, I'm so sorry I know you must be so angry at me but-"

"I'm not angry at you at all Haley. I'm angry at him. Come on lets go for a walk. I wanna talk for awhile." Haley nodded and took his hand and the two of them walked out towards the steps. They walked outside and saw that not many people were out side. Haley looked up at the stars that were shining in the sky. "I was never mad at you when you told me what happened."

"I feel like you should be. I kept it a secret for so long and you didn't deserve that. I should have told you it would have been better than me lying about it."

"Don't apologize you aren't the one who should apologize Haley. And I'm sorry that I walked out earlier. I was angry at him and I wanted to kill him. I still want to kill him. He had no right to do what he did and the fact that he even-"

"Nathan, I just want to forget it even happened. I never wanted anyone to know but I know now that I should have told you about it."

He put his arm around her shoulder and they continued to walk in the park outside one of the buildings on campus. "Haley!" they heard someone yell. They both turned around and saw Kyle walking towards them. Nathan couldn't believe that he was even daring to come around them. "Do you have some sort of death wish?" Nathan asked, "I told you to stay the hell away from her!"

Kyle didn't listen to him and it was clear that he was high and drunk. He carried a beer bottle in one hand. "Haley," he said and pushed Nathan away from her, "you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry," he slurred, "I never meant to hurt you but I… I love you Haley."

Haley tried to push him away from her and Nathan pushed his shoulder, "I'll give you five seconds to get the hell outta here before I kick you're ass."

Kyle pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Nathan, "you know what I think you might want to stay outta this!"

"Kyle," Haley said, "put the gun down."

He turned and looked at Haley and shook the gun in his hand, "I can't do that Haley. I can't let him win this don't you see that? I mean I love you Haley!"

"Kyle don't do something crazy just put the gun down."

Kyle pointed the gun at Nathan again and said, "this is what he wants Haley. He wants it to look like I'm crazy and I don't know what I'm talking about but I know that no one will ever love you the way I do Haley! Not Nathan, not that Chase guy, no one!"

Nathan took a step towards Haley and Kyle turned the safety off the gun. "Kyle please!" Haley said in a desperate voice, "please just stop pointing the gun at him!" Kyle looked at Haley and saw that she was begging him but it didn't matter. It was too late now. "I can't Haley," he said, "I started this and I have to finish it."

Kyle pulled the trigger and Nathan fell the ground and Haley screamed. "Nathan!" she yelled and dropped on the ground next to him. Kyle looked at the two of them and dropped the gun from his hands. He didn't know what he'd just done. He looked around him and took off running in the opposite direction.

"Nathan," Haley said with tears streaming down her face, "Nathan stay with me please, don't close your eyes, please!" she begged. Nathan looked up at her and his eye lids began to feel heavy. "It'll be ok Haley," Nathan whispered, "it'll be alright."

Haley looked up and around for a sign of anyone that could help them. "Somebody help me please!" she yelled, "somebody!"

**Don't hate me!! Please review and let me know what you think! =)**


	23. Save You

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks a ton for the reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciate it! I hope y'all like this chapter and I would love a lot of reviews. P.S. for those of you who don't know I changed my penname from RedRoom323 to CherryCrush23**

**Also for this chapter everything in italics is Nathan's dream everything else is really happening.**

**Chapter 23: Save You**

_Douglas Adams once wrote, he felt that his whole life was some kind of dream, and he sometimes wondered who's it was, and whether they were enjoying it. _

It all happened so fast. It seemed like it only took one second for Kyle to try and take Nathan's life. But everything else happened so slow. It felt like hours before the police and ambulance showed up to where Nathan and Haley were. It was like everything moved in slow motion. Haley wished she could just fast forward. Or go back so that this had never happened.

**I wanna rock-n-roll  
I wanna give my soul  
I'm wanting to belielve  
I'm not too old  
Don't want to make it up  
Don't want to let you down  
I want to fly away  
But i'm stuck on the ground**

She wanted to change everything but she knew she couldn't. All she could do was pray. Pray that Nathan would be ok. She couldn't lose him. She wasn't strong enough.

* * *

Haley sat in the waiting room waiting. Waiting for someone to show up. She had called Lucas and told him what was going on. She needed someone to be there with her. It was killing her to be there alone. She needed someone, anyone. "Haley."

Haley looked up and saw Jake walk through the door with Lucas following behind him. She stood up quickly and Jake wrapped his arms around her she let the tears fall more freely. "What happened?" Jake asked. More tears spilled from her eyes while she thought about it. She didn't want to re live this. She wanted to forget. But she knew she couldn't.

"Kyle he came up to us while we were walking and he was drunk and he got so angry. Nathan was yelling at him and telling him to leave but he wouldn't. He shot him and took off. I don't know where he is. I'm so scared."

Jake held Haley tighter and rubbed her back soothingly. "It'll be ok Haley. I know it will. Nathan's gonna make it through this."

"Lucas," Haley said, "did you talk to your parents?"

"Yeah," he said, "they said they'd be up here as soon as they could. They're in Europe though so it'll take awhile. But Keith and Karen are on their way. They should be here in a couple of hours."

Haley nodded and wiped tears away from her face. "Lucas I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I know that if I just told someone about Kyle sooner than-"

"Haley don't put this on yourself. You didn't know what he was capable of and if that hadn't set him off, something else would have. You can't blame yourself for this." Lucas walked over and hugged her tightly while she continued to cry. Both of them didn't know what they were going to do. They just had to wait. It would be the longest wait either of them would ever go through.

* * *

_Nathan woke up and went to class like he usually did. He didn't think that there was going to be anything special about this day. Everyday was like the one before it and it never changed. What would be so special about this one? Nothing was the most likely answer. His first class started at 11:30 and he always walked to class with Haley._

_Haley was dating his best friend Chase. Nathan wouldn't admit this to anyone but he had a crush on Haley. It was more than a crush really. He was crazy about her. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for her. He hated that he had to watch her be with one of his best friends but if she was happy with him than he was happy for her._

_It would be a lie for him to say he was happy because he really wasn't. He was happy for her, yes. But other than that he was upset. He tried harder than he thought he'd be able to find a girl for himself. They didn't have Haley's smile or the same hair color and they weren't as funny. They didn't have the same easy ability to make him laugh as she did. They just weren't good enough._

_**So, help me decide  
Help me to make up  
Make up my mind  
Wouldn't that save you  
Wouldn't that save you  
Wouldn't that save you**_

_He walked out the door and waited on the stairs like he did everyday for Haley. She walked out a few minutes later. She was wearing a pair of bullhead jeans with a long sleeve with white t-shirt. It was a scoop neck shirt and Nathan tried his hardest to not look at her chest. But he was a guy and sometimes couldn't help himself. "Hey Nathan," Haley said and smiled._

"_Hey Hales," he said and smiled back. She was one of the few people who actually got a real genuine smile from him everyday. Most people got a forced one, but not her. She only got the best from him. "How are you?" Haley asked a moment later._

"_Tired."_

"_You're always tired. You stay up way to late."_

"_I was finishing a paper."_

"_Well why didn't you start on it earlier? That's what you should have done."_

"_I know but that's not me. That's you. Besides, it wouldn't matter anyways, I'm no good with writing and anything school related."_

"_Well I can help you if you want. I can help you study and write your papers."_

"_You would do that?"_

"_Of course. I mean I wont write the whole thing for you, I'm not one of the girls who falls at your feet and does everything you need without question." She smiled and nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. He nodded and put his hand on the back of his neck._

"_I know you're not Haley. But I really do appreciate the fact that you're willing to help me out."_

"_Of course Nathan. You know I don't mind."_

_She smiled at him again they continued their walk to class. They talked for awhile and then fell into a comfortable silence. Not that either of them minded the quiet. Nathan was happy to just be around her. He didn't know how she felt about him. But he knew how he felt about her. He was fine just being near her._

All Haley could do was pace around the waiting room. She felt like she'd been there for days but actually it had only been two hours since the beginning of Nathan's surgery. She wanted so badly for the doctor to walk out and tell her that Nathan was going to be ok. She knew that wouldn't happen yet.

Lucas and Jake sat in the waiting room also. Jake had been flipping through magazines but nothing was holding his attention. Lucas just sat in a chair with his head resting against his fist. The elevator door opened and Brooke and Peyton walked through. "Haley, Luke," Brooke said and walked to them. Lucas stood up and looked at her and Haley walked over to them. Jake, too, stood up and faced them.

Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas and he held on to her tight. No one was more surprised about the fact that she went to him than him. He had expected her to still be mad at him. But Brooke put that aside because she knew that he needed her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner Luke. I'm here for you."

Peyton had her arm wrapped around Haley's shoulder and she rubbed her arm. Brooke pulled away from Lucas and hugged Haley. "Everything's gonna be ok Hales. I promise."

Haley nodded pulled away from Brooke. "I know everything's gonna be ok. Um I just gotta go get some air. I'll be back soon." Brooke nodded and watched Haley walk away. Brooke was worried about Haley. She didn't know what would happen to her if Nathan wasn't ok. She didn't want to think about that.

Haley walked down the hall past rooms with patients in them. She walked around the corner until she got to another pair of elevators. She decided to get in one. She went down to the lobby and walked out the automatic door. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was beginning to rain. To most people it would be the perfect weather for what was going on. But not for her. She loved the rain and it didn't seem like the right weather for right now.

"Haley?" Haley looked up and saw Karen Scott with Keith Scott. Haley instantly felt better the second she saw her. "Karen," she said and walked over to the older woman. "I'm so happy to see you." Karen hugged Haley and Keith came and stood behind her and put his hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Haley what's going on?" he asked.

"Nathan got shot and it's my fault, the guy who did it, he's sick. He was drunk and he was angry at us and he shot him and I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault Haley. You couldn't have done anything to stop it. No one is going to blame you for this."

* * *

_Nathan sat in the back of a cab with Chase and Haley. They were meeting Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake. It was Friday and they had finished up all their classes and they all wanted to do was hang out and have fun. That was all and that was the plan. Nathan didn't really want to be in a cab with Chase and Haley. He had to watch them hold hands and sneak kisses every once in awhile. _

_That really was not what he wanted to see. But he wasn't going to say anything. He was going to stay quiet and not say anything. Just like he always did. There was no way he was going to ruin things for them. No, not if they were happy. Not if she was happy with him. _

_As weird as it may have seemed, the thing he was scared of the most was hurting her. If he ever did anything to hurt her, he don't know what he would do. When Haley and Nathan had first realized that they slept together, Nathan knew that Haley was worried about what would happen when they told Chase. He couldn't think of a time when he'd felt worse. It was because of him that she was worried and scared and upset. A part of him wished he could take back that night._

_But then another part was glad that it happened. That night was apart of something bigger. Something that brought him to Haley. Or her to him. He wasn't sure which. All he knew was that he loved her. She became something so important to him. All he wanted was to make her happy. _

_The cab pulled up in front of TRIC and the three of them got out of the car and walked towards the front of the building. Haley saw Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake towards the front of the Line. She grabbed both Nathan and Chase's hands and pulled them towards Brooke. _

"_Thanks for getting a good spot in line," Haley said and smiled._

_Brooke smiled back and said, "of course. No problem."_

_They only ended up standing in line for about 15 minutes before they made it to the front. They walked in and found a place to sit in the club. Nathan looked at Haley and Chase and saw them kiss again. He knew this was going to be a long night._

_

* * *

_

Haley walked with Karen back into the ER lobby and she took another seat next to Jake. She felt like she'd been crying so much she didn't think she had any tears left to cry. They just wouldn't come out. Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and let her rest her head against his shoulder. "Try and get some sleep Hales," he whispered. She looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 2 in the morning. "I'll wake you up if a doctor comes out."

She nodded and closed her eyes and let sleep take over her. Her last thought before she fell asleep, was Nathan.

Brooke sat across from Lucas and watched him. She saw the nervous look on his face and watched him bounce his knee. "Luke," she said quietly, "wanna talk a walk?" She wanted to try and help him. Wanted to take his mind off things. She knew that wasn't going to be an easy thing to do. If her brother, if she had one, had been in the hospital and they didn't know if he was going to be ok, she would be nervous and upset too.

"Sure," Lucas said. He stood up and she walked over towards him and took his hand in hers. They walked down a long hallway and continued to walk not knowing where they were going. "Thank you for being here Brooke," Lucas said, "I know that you've been angry with me lately and I know I deserve it. Believe me I know I do. But it means a lot to me that you'd be here."

"Of course Lucas, you know I'm always gonna be here for you. I mean I still care about you, so much." Lucas looked at her and smiled and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Lucas I still love you," Brooke said, "I just want you to know that."

"I never stopped loving you Brooke Davis."

She stopped walking and he looked at her and smiled, "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I still love you, so much. I wish I could take back what I did because I know how much it hurt you and, I never want to hurt you again."

"I know Lucas. I know you didn't want to hurt me."

Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she hugged his torso. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this. I don't even know how you must be feeling or what you must be going through. I promise that I'll be here for you through all of this. Nathan's gonna be ok. I know it."

"I know he will. It just seems like it's taking forever for this surgery to end. I'm just tired of waiting for him to be done with this ya know?"

"Yeah, but everything's gonna work out ok."

"I know. I just wish I could Haley believe that. She's blaming herself for this. I wish she wouldn't. It's not like she knew that Kyle was going to do this. No one did. He's just crazy or something and Haley's putting it all on herself."

"I know. I want to try to talk to her about it but I don't know if she wants to keep talking about it. After all the stuff that happened with Kyle in Tree Hill and what's going on now, it's like all these bad things keep happening to her and Nathan. I just want everything and everyone to leave them alone. They deserve to be happy."

"They do. And they'll be happy. I know they will."

* * *

_Brooke had pulled Chase and Lucas out to dance. The two of them hadn't danced all night and she decided they needed to get out and have some fun tonight. She was going to make them if they weren't going to do it themselves. Haley smiled as she watched her boyfriend dancing with her best friend._

"_Guess dancing isn't his thing," Nathan said. Haley turned and looked at him, still smiling. "No," she said, "Guess not."_

"_Do you wanna dance with me?" Nathan asked suddenly. Haley nodded, "sure."_

_They stood up and he put his hand out for her to take. She took his hand and the two of them walked out to the dance floor. A fast tempo song had been playing and suddenly stopped and a slow song started to play. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and he put them around her waist. They moved to the beat that played._

"_Can I ask you something?" he said._

_Haley looked up and into his eyes and nodded. "Are you happy? Like really happy?"_

_Haley thought about it, "I guess so. There are times when I just stop and look at everything that I have. A guy who loves me, great friends, a great family and don't think I could get happier. It's not always great ya know, there are times when I get pretty sad, like when I miss my mom, but most of the time, yeah I'm happy."_

"_I'm glad. I want you to be happy Haley. I want you to be so happy."_

"_Are you happy Nathan?"_

"_As I can be right now, yeah."_

"_What would make you happier?"_

"_She's already with somebody."_

"_Oh," Haley said, "so it's a girl."_

"_Yeah. An amazing girl."_

"_Well this guy she's with, is he good for her?"_

"_I guess so, since she's happy."_

_Haley looked at him suddenly and her eyes locked with his. She suddenly realized who he was talking about, "It's you Haley. The girl I want and the one that would make me happy is you."_

"_Nathan-"_

"_I shouldn't have said anything and I know that. Just, pretend like I never told you that."_

**_Watched it all go by  
Was it really true  
Is that what it was?  
Was that really you?_**

_He walked away from her and she watched him walk out the door of the club. She turned her head and saw Chase was still talking with Brooke and Lucas. She hurried through the crowd of people and went towards the door. She saw Nathan walking down the sidewalk and she ran after him. "Nathan!"_

_He turned around and saw her running after him. She caught up to him and cupped his cheeks in her hands and pulled his face towards his. Their lips connected and she kissed him long and hard. It was bruising kiss but neither of them cared. It was just the two of them. The way it should be._

**_I'm looking back again  
Tracing back the threads  
You said i was a mess  
Or was it just in my head_**

_

* * *

_

"Haley."

Haley's eyes fluttered open and she sat up and looked at Jake. "Nathan's out of surgery," he told her, "Keith and Karen are in to see him right now. But you go see him when they're done."

"Is he awake?"

"No. The doctor said it could be a couple of hours before he wakes up. Maybe more. The surgery was hard and he flat lined for about a minute and they got him back and it didn't take long. They say he'll be fine, he just needs rest. But you should talk to him."

Haley wiped away more tears that were falling and she looked up when she saw Keith and Karen walk back into the waiting room. "Haley," Karen said, "why don't you go see him."

Haley stood up and walked down the hall past rooms with other patients in them. She saw N. Scott in black sharpie written on a piece of paper taped to one of the doors. She pushed the door open and walked inside the dark room. She saw Nathan in his bed. A tube of oxygen was in his nose and a heart monitor was beeping next to his bed. She pulled a chair closer to his bed.

She lightly brushed her fingers through his dark hair and kissed his cheek. "Hey baby," she whispered, "I miss you." More tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away again. "Gosh, this is so hard. I really need you and I realize that now. I love you so much," she took his hand and kissed it gently. She grabbed her bag that she'd brought in with her and pulled out her iPod. She found the song she wanted and put the head phones in Nathan's hear and played the song.

"Please come back to me."

**So, help me decide  
Help me to make up  
Make up my mind  
Wouldn't that save you  
Wouldn't that save you  
Wouldn't that save you**

**Something's gotta break  
You gotta swing the bat  
Too many years of dying  
Why is that?**

**So, help me decide  
Help me to make up  
Make up my mind  
Wouldn't that save you  
Wouldn't that save you  
Wouldn't that save you**


	24. Don't Take Your Love Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**So… not as many reviews as I would have liked but it's ok. I want to thank all the people who did review… y'all are awesome! This chapter goes to ReeseHolden for the great reviews I got on the last chapters! You're wonderful!!**

**Chapter 24: Don't Take Your Love Away**

Haley had been sitting in Nathan's room for hours. Brooke had tried to get her to leave or at least talk to her. But it was like Haley was in some type of trance. She wouldn't leave Nathan's side. He wasn't waking up but it didn't matter, she wasn't going anywhere. She needed to be there when he woke up. She was going to be there when he woke up. She wasn't even going to think about what might happen if he didn't wake up. That just wasn't an option. He would wake up.

The doctor said he would. And he was a doctor he would know. She was going to believe that he would.

Haley looked over at Nathan and leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. She had fallen asleep for awhile and was now awake again. "Morning baby," she said. Haley took his hand in hers and held it gently. She brought it up to her mouth and placed a light kiss on it. She grabbed the remote off the table next to his bed and turned it on. She flipped through the channels until she landed on Comedy Central. She smiled and said, "there ya go, I know you'd either be watching this or ESPN and seeing as how you're sleeping, we're gonna watch this."

She rested her head against their hands and turned her dead so she could watch the TV. Right now a show with John Mulaney was playing. She laughed every once in awhile at what he was saying. She'd heard him before and she thought he was pretty funny. "You should really be awake for this," she said.

She looked at his still body in the bed and felt tears start to well in her eyes again. She didn't know how that was possible. All she'd been doing was crying, it didn't make sense. But looking at him made her want to cry and beg for him to wake up. Not like she hadn't been doing that. But it made her want to do it even more. She loved him so much and she couldn't stop blaming herself for everything. People had been telling her that it wasn't her fault but she knew they were just trying to make her feel better. She appreciated it but it didn't make her feel better.

Another part of her felt bad for waiting so long to be with him. When she was Chase she felt more for Nathan than she did for him and it wasn't fair that she continued to be with him. It wasn't fair for her or Nathan or Chase. She made him wait for her to decide she wanted him. It wasn't fair. She should have stopped being so stubborn and told Nathan that she felt the same way he did. But she didn't.

She got even less time with him because of it. And she hurt chase in the process. It was all a big messed up situation and she wished she could have changed it.

But she was glad for the time she had to get to know him and learn what an amazing guy he was. He was damn near perfect. Sure he had his faults but so did everyone and she was no exception. That was something else that she couldn't put out of her mind. Because of her, Kyle had shot Nathan.

If she had just told someone about Kyle sooner maybe they would have been able to avoid all of this happening. Someone might have been able to convince her to go to the police and they would have been able to put him in jail. Now she didn't even know where Kyle was. He ran after he shot him and she had no idea where he'd gone. It was her fault and she knew it. All she wanted was for Nathan to wake up because she needed to tell him she was sorry. She needed him to be awake. That was all she wanted in the world. Just for him to be awake.

"Haley?"

Haley looked up at the door and saw Jake standing in the doorway. "Haley, can I talk to him for a little while."

The last thing Haley wanted to do was leave but she realized that Nathan's best friend needed to talk to him. She almost felt selfish for not leaving him and not giving anyone else the chance to talk to him. She stood up and kissed Nathan's cheek again before walking towards the door. Jake stopped her before she walked out and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll only be a little bit."

Haley nodded, "take as long as you want."

Jake kissed her forehead and walked farther into the room and heard the door shut behind him. He sat in the chair that Haley had been sitting in and he grabbed the remote turning the TV off. Jake turned his head and looked at his friend laying in the bed. "Hey Nate," he said, "I'm just gonna talk cuz I know you can hear me. I mean if you wanted to wake up so you could actually talk to me… well that'd be pretty good." Jake ran his hand over the back of his neck and looked back at Nathan.

"I hope you know how many people are here for you. You're parents on their way and they'll be here soon. Haley's friends from back home have been calling non stop for updates on you. Colin's even gonna fly out here. Keith and Karen are here they've been in to see you a couple of times but you probably know that. Look Nathan the point is… there's so many people out there who are waiting for you to wake up. They need you to wake up."

Jake looked down at Nathan's hand that laid on the side the bed. He folded his hands next to his and continued to talk. "Haley needs you most of all. She's really beating herself up over this. She's got it in her head that this is all her fault and you're the only one who's gonna get through to her. Nathan, Haley loves you so much and this is so hard for her." Jake thought he say Nathan's hand twitch at the mention of Haley's name but he didn't know for sure. He took Nathan's hand and made it into a fist and pounded it against his. "I'll talk to you when you wake up."

Jake stood up and turned the TV back on before walking out of the room and heading back towards the waiting room.

**I'm looking for an inspiration  
And I think I found it in your heart  
It's the kind of thing you get when you're not looking  
It's the kind of thing you had from the start**

* * *

Haley sat with her hands folded and her elbows resting on her knees. Brooke was in the seat next to her with her hand soothingly rubbing her back. Just looking at her she could tell that she was tired. She wished she would just let herself get some rest but she knew she wouldn't until Nathan was awake. "I'm sorry," Brooke said, "I don't feel like I've really been here for you since I got here."

Haley looked up at Brooke and let out a forced smile and shook her head. "Brooke don't even worry about it."

"I've just been so preoccupied with Lucas and I'm so sorry."

"Brooke, really, I don't want you to apologize."

"I just know how hard this is for you and I know you need people to help you through this-"

"The only person I need to help me through this is laying in a hospital bed. You can't make him wake up any sooner than I can so you don't have to act like there's something your doing that you should be or whatever because there's nothing you can do."

The elevator door opened and Haley saw Deb and Dan Scott rush through the door. "Mom," Lucas said and walked over to him. She took her son in a tight hug and he hugged her back. "Where's his room?" she asked, "I want to see my son."

"it's room 524," Lucas told her, "he's asleep."

"What happened to him?" Deb asked with a panic stricken voice.

"He was shot by this guy Kyle. He's got a bit of a drug problem and he, he's just sick."

"Why would he do that? What did Nathan do to him?"

"He's dating Haley."

"So this is her fault?" Dan asked, "what did you do?" he asked and looked at Haley. "Is it because of you that my son was shot?"

"Dan!" Keith yelled, "this isn't Haley's fault. Don't blame her!"

Haley didn't know what to say. She just sat there and took the comments that Dan was making about her. About it being her fault because she didn't know what else to do. She agreed with him and she wasn't about to disagree with him even though a part to her wanted to. Haley stood up and walked over to Dan and Deb. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott I'm so sorry that this happened and believe me I wish it was me that was in that room right now. I promise you that I never ever thought this would happen and if I had, I would have done something to prevent it. I'm so sorry."

Haley wiped away the tears and walked towards the elevator. She wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. The door opened again and she walked head on into the tall blonde guy who was walking out. She instantly felt better when she looked up and saw that it was Colin. "Colin," she said quietly and he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. She started crying again and he rubbed her back and did his best to comfort her.

"Don't cry," he whispered, "I promise everything's gonna be ok. I promise."

Dan watched Haley cry to the boy he didn't know and shook his head. "I don't see why Nathan's with you at all," he said and turned around and began to walk towards where Nathan's room was.

Haley heard what he said and suddenly went from being sad to being angry. "What an asshole," Colin muttered, "that must be Dan." Haley laughed a little bit and nodded, "yeah that's him."

She looked up at Colin and said, "what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming."

"I called Jake I thought he would have told you."

"Well he didn't. But I'm so glad that you're here. I really needed my best friend."

"Well I'm glad I could help."

The two of them walked over to the chairs and sat back down and Colin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "He's gonna wake up soon Hales, I know he will. Look what he has to come back to." Haley smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "How long are you staying?" Haley asked.

"As long as you need me to."

**Put me on a ship that is sinking  
On a voyage to an untamed land  
Take away the freedoms I wanted  
I understand**

* * *

It was only a matter of time before the police showed up at the hospital to ask about what had happened. Haley was surprised that they hadn't actually been there earlier. She saw a man in uniform walk into the waiting room and she knew that she soon would be questioned about what had happened the night before. She was ready to. All she needed to do was tell the truth about it.

The officer walked over to the people waiting in the waiting area and said, "which one of you is Haley James?" he asked.

"That's me," she answered quietly.

"Haley, I'm officer Bryant," he put his hand out towards her, "it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

He smiled and nodded. "Can I ask you a few questions about what happened last night?" he said. Haley nodded and stood up. She walked away from her friends in the waiting room. "Ok Haley, first I'd like you to tell me about what happened last night."

Haley nodded and fidgeted with the ring on her finger before she started talking. "Ok," she said, "well Nathan and I had gone out for a walk because there were a few things we needed to talk about. And when we were walking through the park Kyle showed up. It was obvious that he'd been drinking and he was high. He started saying things that weren't making sense and when he moved closer to me Nathan told him to back off. Kyle pulled out a gun and told him he needed to back up or he would shoot him."

"Did he back up?"

"He did but Kyle kept moving closer to me so Nathan was trying to protect me and he moved closer to me again. Kyle got upset and he pointed the gun towards Nathan and shot him. It all happened so fast and Nathan fell to the ground and Kyle just stood there for a minute. He seemed like he was in shock just like I was. Like someone else had shot Nathan and Kyle was just a witness. Kyle eventually dropped the gun on the ground and he started running in the other direction. It was like he just realized what he'd done."

"So you would say that he was sorry about it."

"I don't know if he was sorry for what he did but I don't think he ever expected that he was ever going to shoot him. Like he only brought the gun to scare him or something and he never thought he was going to use it. But even if he was sorry it doesn't take away from the fact that he almost killed him."

"I know Haley. I just need to know what happened." He finished righting something down and said, "can you think of a reason as to why this all started? Did Nathan and Kyle have any previous problems?"

"Yeah," she said, "it happened a few months ago after Nathan and I stared dating. Before the end of the school year we all took a trip to North Carolina where Nathan's family is. Kyle was wasted and he tried to attack me one night. I never told anyone about it until the summer. I told my best friend and he wanted me to tell someone but I wouldn't listen to him. But eventually I told Nathan. I think he might have gone to see Kyle after I told him about it. When Kyle found us before he shot him he was saying things like he was in love with me and he was getting really upset. This whole thing is my fault."

"Haley this isn't your fault-"

"Yes! It is my fault! People can say it's not all they want but I know they're just trying to make me feel better but it wont work because I know that because of me Nathan almost died!"

"You need to put this past you. It's not your fault that this happened. When your friends are saying this, they mean it."

"But it is my fault." Haley looked at the officer and didn't say anything. She didn't have anything else to say to him. "Is that all you need?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll let you know if I have anymore questions for you."

She nodded and walked back towards the waiting room. When she walked back in she saw that Dan and Deb had walked back out. She wanted to avoid them at all costs.

* * *

**Please, don't take your love away from me  
Don't take your love away from me  
Please don't take your love away from me**

"Can we talk?" Peyton asked Jake when she came and sat down next to him. They had been getting closer but she was beginning to the think he was pulling away from her again. All she wanted was for them to be back they way they had been. She would give anything to be with him again. Her heart still wanted him and she knew she had made a huge mistake and all she wanted was him back.

Jake looked up at the girl standing in front of him. Part of him wanted to keep pulling away from her but it was too hard. He was still in love with her but he didn't want to be. He wanted to just be her friend but that was too hard. It was too hard to look at Peyton and not love her. His heart still ached for her.

"Sure," he said and stood up. They walked to the other side of the waiting room and sat down on a long couch next to the window. Jake turned his head and looked out the window and watched the rain fall down on New York City. Peyton saw his hands fidgeting in his lap and she put her hand over his to still them. She expected him to pull his hands away but he didn't.

"How are you?" she asked. He looked at her and shrugged and she said, "yeah that's a pretty dumb question huh? Look I just want to talk to you and see how you are. I know that you still haven't forgiven me and I'm the last person you probably want to be around right now-"

"I have forgiven you Peyton. But do you see where I'm coming from? I mean it's a pretty messed up situation because, Lucas is supposed to be one of my best friends and I thought that with you, we had something special."

"We did, we do. I still love you Jake and I made a mistake and I know that. I love you so much Jake and it kills me that I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I wish I could take back what I did but I know I cant and I just need you to forgive me."

"I have Peyton. I told you that. And I still love you too, it's just that, thinks like this just take time and it's not gonna be easy for us to just forget about all of this. I want to get past this because I love you, so much. I always will Peyton. I just need more time. But we'll get back to where we were."

She smiled weakly. All she wanted was to hear him say that. They would be ok. She knew they had to. She loved him and she would do whatever she needed to to make it work with him. And he loved her too and that was all she needed to hear him say. Jake leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I love you Peyton."

"I love you too Jake."

**Please don't take your love from me  
Please don't take your love from me**

A doctor walked out the waiting room and looked at the group of people. "Are you all here for Nathan Scott?" he asked.

"Yes," Deb said, "how's my son? Is he awake?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes he just woke up." Haley felt her heart start to race, "he asked for a Haley."

"Does he know we're here?" Deb asked, "I mean I'm sure he would want to see me."

"He knows, I told him his parents were here but he asked for Haley."

Haley stood up quickly and made her way down the hall to his room. She opened the door and she could feel herself shaking as she walked in. Nathan looked up at her from his bed and smiled weakly. "Hey baby," he said. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and made her way over to his bed. He opened up his arms for her and she hugged him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and brought his hand to the back of her head to stroke her hair.

Haley let the tears fall again and Nathan said, "baby don't cry. Everything's ok now. Don't cry."

"I'm crying because I'm happy," she said, "I'm just so happy that you're awake. I was so afraid I was gonna loose you and I didn't know what I would have done if-"

"Don't even think about that," he said, "you don't have to worry about it. I'm not going anywhere."

She pressed her lips against his and kissed him hard and he kissed her back just as hard. She never wanted to leave his arms and he wanted he there always. He would hold her forever if her could. He loved her and there was no way he was ever going to leave her.

**Put me inside flesh that is dying  
A ghost that wanders without rest  
Buried by desires and weakness  
I understand**

Please, don't take your love away from me  
Don't take your love away from me  
Please don't take your love from me  
Please don't take your love from me  
Hmmmmmm  
Hmmmmmm  



	25. More Than Anything or Anyone

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks a ton for the reviews on the last chapter I'm really glad you liked it! Please please keep reviewing for me, my reviews have been going down quite a bit lately but I really love hearing your guys' feedback, it really does mean a lot to me. I hope you all like this chapter! Please review and let me know!**

**Chapter 25: More Than Anything or Anyone**

Nathan had stayed in the hospital another night just in case and he was going to back to his dorm the next day. He didn't know how long his parents were going to stay but more than that, he didn't know how long he wanted them to. He appreciated the fact that they cared enough to come see him and make sure he was ok, but he didn't really want them to stay for long. The only person he really wanted to be with was Haley. He thought that was pretty understandable considering everything that had been going on. And they had some things they still needed to talk about. All he wanted was to make everything better and put it all behind them.

When he was getting ready to leave Jake brought him clothes from his dorm to change into. He put on a pair of black basketball shorts and a light blue t-shirt. He changed into them but it was a little hard because of his sore muscles. He was trying to lean over to tie his shoes but it hurt to much because of the surgery. Haley walked through the door and saw him trying to tie his shoes. "Want some help?" she asked. Nathan looked up and saw her standing in the door way and nodded. She walked over to the side of the bed and got down on her knees and grabbed the laces on his shoes.

"This is pretty embarrassing," Nathan mumbled and ran his hand over his hair. Haley laughed quietly and finished tying one of his Nikes before starting on the other. Nathan watched her and smiled. "I love you, you know that," Nathan said and smiled. Haley finished with his shoe and stood up. Nathan grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him until he pulled her so she was straddling him.

Nathan's hands tangled in her hair and he leaned up to kiss her. Her lips pressed against his in a bruising kiss. Their lips moved together and Nathan put his hand on her hips and pressed her tighter against him. He pulled his lips away from hers when air became an issue but soon went to kissing her neck. "Nathan," she said, "we really shouldn't be doing this here," she said and laughed. Nathan mumbled something but she couldn't understand what and he went back to kissing her neck.

He stopped kissing her neck and started kissing her lips again. He lightly bit her full bottom lip then soothed it over with his tongue. She opened her mouth and her tongue met and played with his. Her breathing was becoming heavy and she knew they shouldn't be doing this here but she couldn't stop herself. She felt Nathan's hands lightly touching the skin of her back. She pulled away from him and rested her forehead against his. "We really shouldn't be doing this."

Nathan smirked and pecked her lips again, "well we already are," he said. Haley laughed and nodded, "yeah but we shouldn't be." The door to Nathan's room opened and Lucas and Brooke walked in. Haley quickly got off of Nathan's lap. She didn't need them to say anything about this. Especially not Brooke. Lucas would most likely be to freaked out to say anything. Brook laughed and kinked her eyebrow and said, "damn, in a hospital? Even I wouldn't do that."

Haley blushed and Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. "I really didn't need to see this," Lucas said and shook his head. Brooke rolled her eyes and looked at him before saying, "right like we don't all know that they've been having sex for months now."

"Brooke!" Haley yelled. It was one thing that people probably knew that but Brooke really didn't need to talk about. Especially not with Lucas and definitely not now. Haley heard Nathan laugh and she slapped his chest with the back of her hand. "Shut up," she said. Nathan laughed again quietly, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it." Haley nodded and stood up before walking over by Brooke who was standing by the door. "We'll see you guys out there," Brooke said and she and Haley walked out of the room.

Lucas watched the door close and then turned to look back at his brother. "How ya feeling this morning?" Lucas asked. Nathan shrugged and used his hand to rub his sore muscles in his neck. "I'm alright," he said, "pretty sore though, but that's understandable." Lucas nodded and stuck out his hand to help Nathan stand up.

"They sent a wheelchair but I don't think you'll need it." Nathan shook his head, "I'm good with out it." Lucas opened the door and walked out in front of Nathan. They slowly made their way to the waiting room where everyone was waiting. Deb hurried over to Nathan and hugged him. Nathan flinched slightly and said, "watch out of the stitches mom." She pulled away from him and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry Nathan."

He shook his head, "don't worry about it." Nathan looked away from his mom and saw that his Aunt and Uncle were standing not far away. He also noticed Haley, Jake, Peyton, Brooke and Colin. He also saw his dad standing behind them all. Nathan took in the look on his face. It wasn't one of relief that his son was ok, it was one of annoyance. "Why don't we take this little reunion back to the dorm?" Dan asked. Nathan rolled his eyes and said, "sorry this is such a big inconvenience for you. If you would like you can just go back home."

"Did I say that?" Dan asked, "I just would like to leave the ER. We've been here for hours." Nathan rolled his eyes and put his hand out for Haley to take and they all made their way towards the elevator. Nathan put his arm around Haley's shoulder while they waited for the elevator to get to the first floor so they could leave. They all took separate cars back to the dorms. On the ride back Haley could tell that Nathan was upset and she wished there was a way for her to make him feel better, but she didn't know what it would be.

Haley took her eyes off the road for a moment and looked at Nathan who was sitting in the passenger seat next to her. "Are you ok?" she asked. Nathan shrugged and said, "yeah I'm just tired and a little sore." Haley nodded in understanding and then said, "is that all?" Nathan turned his head and looked at her and nodded then said, "yeah, I'm just wondering how long my parents are gonna be here ya know? I don't mind my mom at all but my dad is just… my dad."

"I know."

"Jake told me what he said to you, I'm so sorry Haley. My dad's an ass and you didn't deserve to have that said to you. Especially since this is far from being your fault."

Haley shook her head and looked back at Nathan for a second and said, "but it is. It is my fault. I should have been more honest with you and I wasn't and if I had come forward about Kyle then it would have been better and maybe there could have been a way to stop him. But I was embarrassed and I didn't want you to know. I was afraid of what you would do and what would happen when you found out. I'm sorry for lying to you Nathan."

"Haley please don't apologize to me. You didn't do anything wrong. I promise you that. I know why you didn't tell me and I'm not mad at you. I was never mad at you, I was mad at him for what he did to you. And I'm the one who should apologize."

"Nathan you don't-"

"No I should. Before Summer I was mad and I was stupid for not trusting you. I know that you would never do something to intentionally hurt me and you would never do something like cheat on me. But when Kyle said that you- Well I shouldn't have believed him. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry I didn't."

"I probably wouldn't have trusted me if I were you either."

Nathan reached his hand over and took her hand. He interlaced her fingers with his and they spent the rest of the ride back to the dorms in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Haley and Nathan walked with Dan and Deb up to Nathan and Lucas's dorm. Nathan still had a firm hold on Haley's hand. He didn't want her to go anywhere and leave him alone with his parents. But he was sure she wouldn't go anywhere. He knew she wouldn't. Nathan pulled out the door key when they got to the room and unlocked the door. When he opened the door Deb sighed. Nathan wouldn't deny that his and Lucas's room was a mess.

"Nathan," she said quietly, "when was the last time you did laundry?" she said picking up clothes and dropping them into the hamper. Dan was standing near the door with his arms crossed over his chest. He'd been looking around the room with a critical eye since they walked in. Nathan could only imagine what he was thinking. "I can't believe we weren't able to get you guys a better room," Dan said, "I mean with what we pay this school."

"I think the rooms fine Dad," Nathan said.

Haley could feel the tension in the room around them. She knew that Nathan was trying hard to keep things fine between him and his dad but she could feel the tight grip on her hand every Dan said something Nathan didn't like. She was also hoping that things would be ok with him and his parents while they were here. The last thing Nathan need was to be fighting with his parents. Mainly his dad.

Nathan wished that Lucas had been with them. He always acted as a buffer between him and his dad. But he didn't know where he was. Probably somewhere with Brooke. But he needed him here right now. It was hard for him to bite his tongue when it came to some of the things that Dan said. But he didn't want to start a fight with him. And he knew that Haley wouldn't want to say anything to him. And he didn't want her to. That's why he needed Lucas here.

Deb continued to clean up the room as best she could. She didn't want her sons to live in a dirty room and she knew they wouldn't clean it so she would have to. "Do you need me to go out and get anything for you?" Deb asked, "are you guys good on food?" she asked looking at their mini fridge. Nathan shook his head, "no mom. We're good. Thanks though."

"Yeah Mrs. Scott," Haley said, "I make sure he eats well."

Deb smiled at Haley and said, "thank you. I'm glad that he found someone to look out for him." Nathan smiled too. He was glad that at least on of his parents seemed to be on Haley's side. But his mom was always kind to people that her sons cared about. She figured that if her son cared about them, they must have a good side. Dan was not like that at all. He believed everyone had ulterior motives when it came to his sons.

A few minutes later the door opened and Lucas walked in. Nathan let out a sigh of relief. For the past 5 minutes the four of them had been in a bit of an awkward silence. He was glad that Lucas was now there to maybe fix that.

"Well I guess you've been cleaning," Lucas said to his mother. She smiled then said, "of course, I don't know why you boys live like that. I mean really when was the last time you cleaned up?"

"When we moved out last year," Lucas said and chuckled.

"That's what I thought."

Nathan looked at his dad and saw that he looked disappointed. Not that he was surprised. "What dad?" Nathan asked. Dan looked at his son and said, "I just can't believe this happened," he said motioning to Nathan. "I mean you all are acting like nothing happened. You were just in the hospital because you were shot and we act like it didn't happen at all."

"We are not acting like that Dan," Deb said with an irritated tone, "but why do we have to bring it up right now? Do we need to constantly talk about it?"

"I just think it's ridiculous that Nathan could have lost his ability to play basketball because he got shot because of some girl."

"Some girl?" Nathan asked and let go of Haley's hand and moved towards Dan, "she's my girlfriend dad."

"Yeah for now, until she decides to cheat on you again."

Nathan had had it. He wasn't going to put up with Dan's comments anymore. He could say whatever he wanted about him, but when he started talking about Haley, that's when he was done listening. Nathan took another step closer to Dan with balled fists and gave him a quick swift punch to the left side of the face. The impact of the punch sent Dan falling backwards and to the ground.

Haley hurried up to Nathan and grabbed his arms and pulled him back. "Nathan don't," she said and tried to pull him again. "Nathan!" Deb yelled looking at her husband lying on the ground. She helped him stand up and he wiped away the bit of blood that was on his lip. "I want you to leave," Nathan said looking directly at Dan, "I'm not just talking about my dorm, I want you to go back home. I don't want you here. I didn't want you to come here."

"Nathan-" Deb said but was cut off by Nathan.

"Leave."

Dan looked at Haley then back at Nathan before shaking his head and walking out of the room. "Deb," he said, "let's go. Our son doesn't want us here."

Nathan looked away from them and listened as the door shut. He didn't care that they were leaving. He felt bad that his mother probably thought that he wanted her gone too but he was glad that his father was leaving. There was no denying that. He was happy he didn't have to hear anymore of his fathers complaining. If his mom had to leave to, so be it. He would call her later and apologize.

"Maybe I should go," Haley said.

Nathan turned and looked at her. "You don't have to." The truth was he really didn't want to be away from her. Since he woke up and saw her at the hospital waiting for him, all he wanted was to be around her. The fact that he could have died and he never would have gotten to be with her again after that day scared him more than anything. But at the same time he was glad he was the one who got hurt and not her. If she had been put in the hospital by Kyle he didn't know what he would have done. But they were both ok and soon enough things would be getting back to normal. Which is what he really wanted. He knew it's what she really wanted too.

"I know but I thought you might want to get some rest."

"You can still stay."

Lucas looked at the two of them and smiled. He knew they wanted to be together so he made up an excuse to leave. "I have to go to the library and work on a paper," he told them, "I'll be back in a little while." Nathan watched his brother grab his keys again and walk out the door. He didn't know if he really was going to work on a paper, but he was glad that now that his parents left, he could be with just Haley.

Haley laughed a little, "he's not working on a paper."

"Probably not but I'm not complaining," Nathan said and grabbed Haley's hands in his and pulled her towards him. He sat them on the edge of his bed and Haley smiled at him. "Are you feeling sore?" she asked not wanting to do anything that would hurt him. Nathan nodded and said, "a little bit but it's not too bad."

Haley moved so she was sitting behind him and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and began to pull it upwards. Nathan didn't ask any questions and let her do whatever she wanted. She tossed his shirt somewhere next to the bed and began to gently knead his shoulders feeling stiff and achy the muscles were. Nathan closed his eyes and relaxed into her touch and leaned his head forwards. Her hands moved over his shoulders and down his sore back and back up to his neck. "Let me know if I'm doing anything that's hurting," she said. Nathan nodded but remained silent and continued to enjoy the touch of her hands.

After a few minutes he felt her lips press lightly on the back of his neck. His hand went up to his shoulder and he took one of her hands that was resting there and he pulled it toward his mouth and he kissed the back of her hand. "I love you Hales," he said and turned his head to look at her. "I love you too baby," she said. She could feel his muscles relaxing and she was glad. He didn't need the extra stress on his body. She heard him yawn and gently pulled him back. The two of them laid on his bed and he wrapped his arms around her.

Her hands went to his back again and she ran her hands over his back. She could feel the muscles in his back flex under her touch when she ran her nails over his skin. "Are you in a good position? Do you need to move?" she asked not wanting him to be uncomfortable in anyway. Nathan shook his head and tightened his grasp on her so she wouldn't move. "I'm fine," he said, "let's just stay like this. Please?"

Haley smiled and nodded, "sounds like a plan."

Nathan smiled back and pecked her lips. The two of them laid in a comfortable silence and eventually the fell asleep in each others arms. All they needed was to be with each other and forget about the events of the last 48 hours. They needed peace and quiet and they were happy to relish in it together.

* * *

Brooke sat on her bed with her laptop next to her. She'd been in her room for awhile now and she had just gotten off the phone with Lucas. He was working on something in the library and she was going to meet him for a date later. There was a knock on the door and she got up to answer it. When she pulled the door open she saw Jake standing on the other side. "Hey Jake," she said, "come in." She moved out of the way of the door and he walked inside.

"What's up?" she asked. Jake took a seat on Haley's bed and shrugged, "um ok so I need your opinion on something," Jake said, "and I want you to be completely honest."

"Go for it, whatever you need."

"Ok well lately I've been thinking about getting back together with Peyton. The truth is that I still really love her and I've been thinking about her a lot lately and I want us to be together again but-"

"You don't know if you can completely trust her again?" Brooke guessed finishing his sentence for him. Jake nodded and looked down at the floor. Brooke went through the same thing he did and she knew what he was feeling. "Jake I know that it's hard to know if you can trust someone again but with me the reason I gave Lucas another chance is, well because my heart was just aching without him. Even when I was mad at him I would check my phone messages and texts hoping that one was from him. It was kinda pathetic actually but I knew why I did it. I still loved him and I knew that I wanted to be with him and give him another chance. So we're trying again and yeah sometimes it's gonna be hard for me to trust him, but I want to try. And I can tell from what you were saying about Peyton that you still want to be with her. And she's crazy about you Jake."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean you should see her get ready in the mornings. Even if she doesn't know if she's gonna see you she makes sure she looks perfect on the off chance that she might run into you or get the chance to talk to you. It's cute how much she loves you."

"And I really love her."

"Then I say you try again with her. See what happens."

Jake nodded, "I will. You're right I love her."

Brooke smiled and nodded, "good," she said her dark hair bouncing with the movement of her head.

Jake knew he could count on Brooke to be honest and tell him how she was really feeling. He couldn't think of anyone else to go to with this problem. She was in the same boat. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to admit that he wanted Peyton back but now he knew for certain that he wanted her in his life. "Have you heard anything new about Nathan?" Brooke asked. Jake shook his head, "not really. I mean nothing from a little while ago."

"Yeah I guess if you knew, I would know too."

"I do know the police are out looking for Kyle."

"I bet Rachel knows where he is," Brooke said and shook her head. She hated the fact that there was someone who knew how sick Kyle was and she was only helping the problem become worse. Part of Brooke wanted to blame Nathan being in the hospital on Rachel. Part of it was her fault. "I knew I hated her for a reason," Brooke said.

"Yeah I never liked her. Even when she and Nathan would hook up I hated her."

"She and Nathan used to hook up?" Brooke asked. She knew that Nathan used to be a player on campus before he met Haley, but she didn't know that he and Rachel had slept together. Hopefully Haley wouldn't find about that, she knew she would hate it.

"Yeah like last year. Before you and Lucas even met. But he was never really into it. He thinks she's really annoying actually."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"But Kyle apparently. He kept coming back for some reason."

"Probably had something to do with the fact that she's been supplying him with drugs."

"Yeah that probably has something to do with it."

* * *

Nathan woke up and saw that it was now dark outside. Haley was still sleeping next to him but she was now turned so her back was against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer to his chest. "I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered, "I love you more than I've ever loved anything or anyone." He listened to the sound of her even breathing and he smiled. He was so happy to have her there with him. He knew she was what he wanted for the rest of his life. "I'm gonna marry you some day Haley James."

**Sorry for the lack of updates on all my stories lately, I've been kinda busy with school and stuff. I won't be able to update this weekend, most likely cuz I'll be out of town. If I can I'll work on new chapters but I don't know if I'll be able to put them up. But anyway, please let me know what you think about this chapter! Thanks!**


	26. It's Not Over

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**Thanks a ton for the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I know I kinda sound like a broken record with that stuff, but really I am sorry about the lack of updates on some stuff. I'm trying my hardest to get it all updated, really. Hopefully I'll get good reviews for this chapter!**

**Chapter 26: It's Not Over**

Nathan and Haley laid in his bed and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. The fingers of his other hand idly touched and played with the fingers on Haley's right hand. They had been laying in bed for a little over an hour. Haley had woken up only a little while ago and they listened to music from his iPod while they relaxed together. Haley couldn't think of any other way she wanted to spend her day than in the arms of her boyfriend. "Tell me about one your best childhood memories," Nathan said and looked down at her. She tilted her head and looked up at him. "My best childhood memory?" she said and he nodded.

She bit her lip and thought about and then said, "It was around when I was 11 or 12 and I was at a concert with my mom. My mom was like, John Denver's biggest fan ever I'm pretty sure," she said and chuckled. "It was few years after he died and my mom got tickets to a like Benefit or Tribute concert thing for John Denver and the guy who preformed there, I swear he sounds a lot like him. And my mom took me to go with her. It was great. It was at Red Rocks and there were so many people there. My mom she knew all the words to all the songs and she sang along to them. She held me in her arms while she sang. I remember that when they sang… Sunshine on my Shoulders, she cried. Every time I hear that song, I always think about her. It makes me cry still, but I love that song. I remember that, that night was when I really fell in love with music. There was something so… magical about being there that night. I remember looking at the lights of the city and looking at the rocks and the people around me and thinking that I wished every night could have been like that. With my mom."

Nathan smiled and kissed the top of her head, "it sounds great."

"It was," Haley could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she said, "I really wish you could have met my mom. I know she would have just loved you. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Denise and Connor, but I really wish my mom was still around. I miss her so much sometimes."

"I wish I could have met her too. She sounds great."

"She was."

"Do you know that I have a favorite John Denver song?" Nathan said. Haley shifted her body so she was now laying on her stomach and she looked up at him. "You do?" she asked, "well what is it?"

"Annie's Song."

"That was my mom and dad's first dance song at their wedding."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love that song," she wiped away a stray tear that fell and she smiled, "my dad used to sing that to my mom. He sang it too her a lot when she was sick." Nathan looked at her and he could see that she was trying not to cry. He tightened his grip on her and she moved up so she was closer to him. He cupped her cheek in his palm and thumb wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eye. "Don't be sad," he whispered, "I hate seeing you sad."

"Good thing you were unconscious while you were in the hospital then," she said and let out a small chuckle. Nathan smiled and leaned forward and pecked her lips. "What's one of your best childhood memories?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Camping with my aunt and uncle with Lucas when I was 7. My dad had this business trip and he and my mom were going to South Carolina for the weekend so Keith and Karen took us camping. It was a great weekend. You should have seen what Lucas did to his finger though," Nathan said and laughed. Haley looked up at him waiting for him to continue and tell her what happened. "He hooked a fish hook through his thumb," Nathan said and Haley cringed just thinking about it. "But Keith took care of it. He even cut his own thumb with a pocket knife after he got the hook out and he rubbed his thumb with Lucas's and said they were blood brothers." Haley smiled and looked down at Nathan's hand and saw that he, too, had a scar on his thumb.

"What's that from?"

Nathan laughed, "at the time I was so jealous that they were blood brothers that I made Keith cut my thumb too so I could be one with them. My cut's not that big, but it still counts." Haley smiled and laughed. She liked hearing about memories that he had with his family. She could tell that Nathan really meant it when he said that it was one of his best memories. "You know," Nathan said, "Keith is more of a dad to me than my own dad. Sometimes I wish that he really was my dad."

"Keith really loves you and Lucas, I can tell."

Nathan smiled and nodded and he could tell that Haley was still sad. He wished he could do or say something that would make that hurt go away but he knew he couldn't. "I would gladly erase my dad if it could bring back your mom," Nathan said. Haley looked up at him and shook her head. "You mean that now," she said, "but trust me you don't mean it."

"I do."

"No Nathan. I know you don't get along with your dad, but you don't really mean it."

"I do. I wish that I could bring your mom back and if I had to erase my dad to do it, I would."

She kissed him and then rested her head against his chest again. She was careful not to touch his stitches or his on coming bruises. "Thank you Nathan," she said, "I love you."

"I love you too Haley. So much."

* * *

Peyton sat on a bench under a tree with her iPod in and her music blaring. She looked down at her sketch pad and continued to draw. The picture was of Nathan and Haley facing each other and looking into each others eyes and smiling. Above their heads was written 'Always and Forever,' in calligraphy. She worked on the shading in the picture until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She paused her iPod and looked up at the person standing in front of her. "Hey Blondie."

Peyton smiled when she saw Jake standing in front of her. He wore jeans and t-shirt with Converse on his feet. He looked just as good as he always did. "Hey Jake," she said and smiled up at him. She pulled her head phones out of her ears and set her sketch down. Jake sat down on the other side of her and she turned to face him. "What's up?" she asked, "how've you been?"

"I actually need to talk to you about something important."

Peyton nodded and waited for him to continue speaking. There were a million thoughts running around in her head. Part of her was scared that maybe he was going to tell her that he wanted to stop trying with her or something along those lines. Another part of her wanted to believe that this was the time that he was going to tell her he wanted them to be together again. She could feel her heart racing as she looked at him and she really wanted him to just say whatever he had to say. "You know I told you that it was gonna take time for me to know that I can trust you enough for us to be us again. And I told you that I loved you and I meant it."

"I love you too Jake."

"I know you do. Honestly Peyton I was hurt by what happened and I thought that when I found about this that it was really over between us. I took the time to think about if I can trust you again and I know that I can." Peyton looked up at him and her eyes met his when he said that and she smiled. "I love you Peyton Sawyer. I took all the time I need to know that I love you and I need you in my life. It sucked not being with you and I know that I want to be with you for as long as possible. Forever."

Peyton smiled and grabbed the back of Jake's head and brought him close to her. She pressed her lips against and wrapped her arm around his neck. They pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads against each other. "I love you so much," Peyton said, "I'm so sorry about what happened." Jake shook his head and kissed her again and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I forgave you for that. I love you too."

Jake smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rested back against him. He was glad that he could finally be with her again. He was giving her his heart again and he knew that she was the right one to leave it with. Peyton felt the same way. She couldn't think of a better person for her that she trusted more. She was so happy that he had forgiven her. She knew that she was going to have a permanent smile on her face from now on. She knew it was all because of him.

* * *

Lucas grabbed his cup of coffee off the counter from the Starbucks he was standing in and turned around and saw Colin sitting at a table by the window. "Hey man," Lucas said walking over to him. Colin looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Lucas," he said, "how are you?"

"I'm good. I was just heading back to campus to see Brooke, you heading that way soon?"

"Yeah actually I was just about to leave and go say good bye to Haley. My flights in a couple of hours."

"Wanna walk back with me?" Lucas asked. Colin nodded and stood up and the two of them walked out the door. "So how's Nathan?" Colin asked and took a drink of his coffee. Lucas nodded and said, "he's good. He and Haley have been like attached at the hip since he's gotten out of the hospital. Which I guess would be better than being around my dad."

"Yeah, he seems a little intense."

"He is. He and Nathan even got in a fight yesterday. Nathan punched him in the face for saying something mean to Haley. My parents left yesterday I guess. Nathan and my dad have like, never gotten along."

"What about you and him?"

"My dad?"

"Yeah."

"I try to avoid confrontation with him at all times. He doesn't really know much about my life and what I have going on. He knows that I play basketball just as a pass time really and that I want to be a writer. But with Nathan, he knows that Nathan wants to play pro and that he has all the ability in the world, so he pressures him a lot. It was bad for Nathan in high school having to deal with Dan."

"What do you mean?""Well my dad just would pick him apart. He would tell him every single thing that he did wrong and that there was no way he was gonna make it pro if he didn't work on his game. So Nathan did. Basketball was pretty much the most important thing in his life until he met Haley. I really think that she's like the best thing that's happened to him."

"She's a great girl huh?"

"She really is. You used to date her didn't you?"

"Yeah back in high school. We always had like a thing when we were younger but I was always too afraid to ask her out for some reason. But after we dated I knew that I had to have her in my life so, we stayed friends. She's the best friend I've ever had."

"Do you still love her?" Lucas asked looking at Colin.

"Of course I do, she's my best friend."

"But are you still in love with her? And you know what I mean."

"I do love her and I will always care about her, but I'm not in love with her. She's my best friend Lucas."

"Ok," he said and smiled, "you know I just gotta look out for my brother's girl."

"Well you have nothing to worry about with me and Haley. But me and Brooke though, might want to watch out," Colin joked and looked at Lucas. Lucas shook his head but smiled and the two of them kept walking towards the campus. "I gotta go meet Brooke," Lucas said, "I'll see ya later man. It was good to see you again."

"Yeah you too. You guys need to come back to Colorado again sometime when I'm in town."

"Yeah for sure, we will."

They finished saying their good byes and Lucas headed in the direction of Brooke's dorm. Colin knew that Haley was going to be at Nathan's dorm so he headed in that direction to say good bye to Haley. He stood in front Nathan's door and knocked. A minute later the door opened and Haley stood in front of him. She smiled and instantly hugged him tightly. "Hey!"

Nathan looked up from his spot on the bed to see who was at the door. He saw Colin standing at the door and smiled. He knew that Haley was happy that he was in town and he decided to let them talk. He turned his attention back to the TV while Haley and Colin talked outside his room. "How are you?" Colin asked when Haley stepped out into the hallway.

"Good, we're both doing good. I've just been hanging out with him since we got back. He's been resting. The doctor said it would be good for him to rest ya know?"

"Yeah, but I asked how you were."

Haley let out a chuckle and looked down at the ground quickly before looking up at Colin. "I'm ok," she said honestly. "I'm just still so angry and I feel so guilty. I still feel like this is all my fault. No matter how many people tell me it's not, I still feel that it is. And I'm angry because I don't know where Kyle is and I'm so mad at him for what he did. I wish he was in jail ya know? I wish that he was put away so that I knew that Nathan and I were safe. That's all I want for us. Just to know that we're safe and we can get back to being us again."

"You guys are gonna get there. I can tell already that you're more than half way there. And they're gonna find Kyle. I know they will. They'll put him away and things will be good again. I get why you're mad and I think you have all the right to be mad. You should be pissed off because of what happened. No one would expect you to be any thing other than that. But you need to listen to me and understand me when I say, this is not your fault. I know that right now you're not believing me. But it's true. You didn't make Kyle shoot Nathan-"

"But I-"

"No. Don't. I know what you're gonna say and I don't want you to say it. Haley you didn't know that Kyle was that sick to try something like that. And you can't blame yourself for what happened. You just can't. It was not your fault."

He could still tell she was feeling mixed about what happened. But he knew that in time she would be able to move on from this. He knew Haley and he knew she was strong. She could make it through this. She and Nathan were going to be stronger than ever before because of this. He could tell. "Well look," Colin said, "I actually came by to tell you that I'm leaving. My flight's in a couple of hours and I gotta get back. I have camp starting soon. So I just wanted to come by and say good bye."

Haley nodded and took another step towards him and hugged him again. She was sad that he was going to leave again and she felt like she didn't really spend much time with him while he was here this time. If things that had been going on with her and Nathan were different she would have. "I'm glad you came," she said and Colin tightened his arms around her waist. "I really needed my best friend here and I'm glad you came back."

"Of course Hales. You know I'm always here for you. Give me a call if you need me out here again and I'm on my way." Haley smiled and hugged him again before letting go. "I'll call you when I get in," he told her. She nodded and he turned to walk down the hall. She smiled when he turned around and sent a wink in her direction before walking down the stairs. She went back into Nathan's room and saw him watching TV.

"What did Colin say?"

"He was just coming to tell me that he was leaving. His flights in a few hours."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm just glad that he came out. I really needed him here."

"Then I'm glad that he came out here too.'

She sat next to him on the bed and turned to watch whatever he had on TV. The two of them sat there in a comfortable silence for hours just comfortable being around each other. Haley turned her head and looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. "Do you want me to go get you something to eat?" she asked and sat up. Nathan shook his head and slowly sat up with her.

"No, let's go out and eat."

"Nathan I don't think that's a good idea. You're supposed to be resting, I can go out and get you something."

"Hales, I'll I've been doing is resting. Come on it'll be fine. I promise."

"Ugh, fine!" she said and smiled. She stood up and picked up her shoes and slipped them back on her feet. Nathan got off the bed slowly and grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it on over his wife beater. His slipped a pair of Nikes on his feet and walked over to Haley. "Are you sure you wanna go out?" she asked again making sure that he really did want to leave. Nathan nodded and opened the door for her and she walked out the door.

They walked to where her car was parked in the parking garage and got in. They were going to a diner called The Diner. They got in the car and drove to the diner in a comfortable silence. Haley watched out the corner of her eye while Nathan flipped through the radio stations. She smiled and shook her head when he landed on a station playing an Eminem song. She wasn't surprised. She pulled up in front of the diner and the two of them got out of the car and walked inside the diner.

They slipped into the red booths and looked at the menus. Haley quickly decided what she wanted and set the menu down. Their waitress walked over and smiled at the two of them. "What can I get you two?" she asked nicely.

"I'll have the mac n' cheese and a root beer," Haley said and handed her menu to the waitress. Nathan smiled at Haley and then looked at their waitress. "I'll have a turkey burger with a coke please." She took Nathan's menu once she finished writing down his order. "I'll be right back with your drinks," she said. Haley watched her walk away before turning back to her boyfriend.

He looked at her and smiled and she smiled back. "What's got you so happy?" Haley asked. Nathan shook his head and shrugged, "just being here with you."

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face again. "You are such a charmer," she said. Their waitress came by and put their drinks on the table and Haley took a sip of her root beer. "I can't believe you ordered mac n' cheese Hales."

"Shut up, I love mac n' cheese."

"I know you do," he said and laughed.

Soon their food was brought out and they began to eat. Nathan looked up at Haley and said, "I heard you and Colin talking," he said, "about you feeling guilty about what happened." Haley looked up at Nathan and shook her head and began to speak. "Nathan, I-"

"I don't want you to feel like that. I don't want you to ever feel like that. I know you feel bad about what happened but you have to know that no one blames you for anything what happened."

"Your dad sure does."

"My dad's a jack ass. Haley it's pretty much what he does. He likes to say things that are hurtful to people. He knows it's not your fault but he always feels the need to find someone to blame. And I'm so sorry that it was you. But it wasn't your fault."

"I love you," Haley said and grabbed Nathan's hand across the table. Nathan smiled and picked up their hands and brought hers to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand before setting it back on the table. "I love you too, Haley James."

They finished eating and paid the bill before walking back out to the car. Nathan opened Haley's door before going around to the passenger's side and getting in. She pulled out of the parking lot and made the drive back towards the dorms. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw a car following close behind her. "What the hell is up with this guy?" she asked looking back in the mirror, "why is he riding my ass like this?" She sped up a bit making sure to leave enough space between her and the car in front of her but giving room the car behind her.

The car behind her sped up again and was right behind her. Nathan twisted in his seat to look behind him at the car following closely. "I don't know," he said but he kept watching the car. He turned around and the car behind them turned on their bright head lights and Haley looked at in the mirror again. "What is his problem?" The car behind them honked their horn and sped up again. She could feel the front fender of their car tapping against the back fender of her car.

"What the hell is he doing?!" she yelled again beginning to feel a panic in her.

Haley turned towards the dorms and there weren't as many cars on the road except the one following her. The car behind her sped up again and hit the back of her car. Nathan turned again to watch the car. He heard the horn of the car blaring as the car pulled up next to them. They both looked out the window and saw that Kyle was the one driving the car. "Why is he doing this?!" Haley cried.

Haley saw the parking garage come into view and sped up to get there. She used her pass to get in and the gate shut behind her leaving Kyle's car just outside the gate. They could hear him lay on the horn and then heard the screeching of the tires as he drove off. Haley pulled into a parking spot and turned to look back towards the gate. She was now crying now and Nathan hurriedly got out of the car and walked towards the gate. Haley got out too and slammed the door.

"Nathan, don't look for him!" she yelled nervously.

Nathan turned and looked back at Haley who was leaning against the side of the car and he walked back over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head into his chest. He could feel her body shake while she cried. "Why is he doing this?" she cried. Nathan shook his head. He didn't know why Kyle wasn't leaving them alone. But he did know that whatever game he was playing was far from over.

**Please review! I really want to know what y'all think about this chapter!**


End file.
